


One Shot Home Run

by Bass_Line



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega AU, Alpha/Omega, Also look at all the relationship tags as a warning, Beta/Omega, F/F, Please read the chapter notes in Chapter 27 before coming for me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 72,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass_Line/pseuds/Bass_Line
Summary: Asking for prompts is over-saturated at this point, but I've ran out of ideas for this fandom so... yeah. I've always wanted to try writing prompts given by you guys, and I'll try my best!Please read the details inside the first chapter! They're lengthy but important!As of 8 February 2021 GMT+8 0040h, I am NOT taking prompts.
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Imai Lisa, Asahi Rokka/Maruyama Aya, Asahi Rokka/Satou Masuki, Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo, Hikawa Hina & Hikawa Sayo, Hikawa Hina/Hikawa Sayo, Hikawa Sayo & Kurata Mashiro, Hikawa Sayo & Udagawa Ako, Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa, Hikawa Sayo/Kirigaya Touko, Hikawa Sayo/Maruyama Aya, Hikawa Sayo/Shirasagi Chisato, Hikawa Sayo/Shirokane Rinko, Hikawa Sayo/Toyama Kasumi, Hikawa Sayo/Udagawa Tomoe, Hikawa Sayo/Yamabuki Saaya, Imai Lisa/Mitake Ran, Imai Lisa/Udagawa Ako, Imai Lisa/Ushigome Rimi, Maruyama Aya/Mitake Ran, Matsubara Kanon/Okusawa Misaki, Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran, Mitake Ran/Shirasagi Chisato, Roselia/Reader/Afterglow, Seta Kaoru/Tsurumaki Kokoro, Shirasagi Chisato/Shirokane Rinko, Shirokane Rinko/Udagawa Ako, Shirokane Rinko/Udagawa Tomoe, Udagawa Ako & Udagawa Tomoe, Udagawa Tomoe & Sato Masuki
Comments: 163
Kudos: 411





	1. Introduction

Right as mentioned in the summary, I'm looking for prompts for Bandori! I'm the type that has zero idea on what to write when I have lots of free time. Also, I probably should go with a more conventional title than the one I gave... but it sounds cooler.

I'll try my best, please bear with me if it doesn't end up like what you've hoped. Oh, and I'll temporarily stop taking prompts once in a while because of personal reasons or I have too many prompts. Please refer to this chapter every now and then to see if I'm taking prompts!

**Things to take note**

\- Please give me a ship/platonic pairing/character/band (anything goes really)

Edit: For clarification, if you want me to write romantic pairings please use / (example Sayo/Yukina) and if you want me to write platonic pairings please use & (example Ran & Moca). This is so that I won't misunderstand especially when it comes to potential incest pairings. I don't wish to write an incest pairing only to discover that you actually meant a platonic ship! 

Also, I've never written stories with characters paired up with readers but I'm willing to try! Please indicate the name as well as some physical characteristics you would want me to use for that particular 'reader' character as I'm not comfortable writing 'Y/N', 'Y/N's eye colour' etc. Sorry for the inconvenience.   
  
Edit (23 October 2020 GMT+8): I will **only** be writing F/F ships, therefore **do not** request any male characters to be shipped with any female characters, be it genderbend or male readers.

\- Prompts can be from a word to a super detailed outline! If you don't mind me writing whatever as long as it's related to your prompt, then I suggest giving me a one-word prompt. 

\- Genre wise... um, I'll try my very best with whatever prompt given but I'm only confident in humour. Don't let it stop you from your prompts though, it's time for me to challenge myself once in a while!

Edit: Okay when I say anything goes I meant the pairings, not the setting. That is my fault for not expecting people wanting this particular setting, and I apologise for the inconvenience. So apart from Karomei’s and Norway’s prompts about Alpha/Beta/Omega, I will **not** be doing any more Alpha/Beta/Omega prompts. The reason behind this is that I don’t know what the hell is Alpha/Beta/Omega and from what I’ve just learnt, it’s complicated. Sorry about this, I really didn’t expect this setting to be even suggested.

\- Please **don't** give me NSFW! The reason for this is because I can't write such stories, as such I don't do NSFW stories at all.

\- It's totally optional but I would suggest reading some of my other works to get a feel of my writing style before you suggest any prompts. The reason behind this is because my writing style may not be to your liking and there are other authors that may be more to your liking! 

\- Another thing that I would add is that I'll choose what prompts to write! This is by no means that your prompts are terrible, in fact they're all so good! However, if I do everything, I'll be severely burnt out within days. I'm terribly sorry for adding this now, I didn't expect so many prompts in less than a day. To know whether I've skipped your prompt, I'll be doing it in order of when the prompt is sent to the comment section. Kindly check the comments on this page and cross refer it to the prompts I've done to see if I've skipped your prompt. If I did, it means that I chose not to do it.

\- It'll take me quite a while to write so many prompts, so I wish to seek your understanding and bear with me! While we're on this topic, if you've given me a prompt here, I would **greatly** appreciate it if you don't give the same prompt to other writers! I understand that you want to see your idea fulfilled as soon as possible (hey even us writers wish that too!) but it's not polite to give that same prompt to other writers and it gives the message that we're just substitutes. I sincerely hope that all of you understand where I'm coming from!

\- As of 5 June 2020 GMT+8, if you have any requests, please request them in **English**. Yes, I can always use Google Translate to figure out what you're saying but we all know that Google Translate is inaccurate and sometimes I don't know what language you're using. I'll also be brutally honest here, but if you can request a prompt in this story after reading all the rules in English, chances are you can also write in English. Which means that apart from jdavid's prompt, I shouldn't be seeing any more prompts in non-English languages.

\- As of 5 June 2020 GMT+8, please submit your prompts in Chapter 1 (which is this chapter). This is so as I realise that while I expect readers to closely monitor the order of the prompts requested, it is unfair to force them to comb through the comment box of every chapter and compare the dates and timings of all the prompts. As such, I decided to standardise them by accepting **only** requests that are made in Chapter 1. This means apart from jdavid's and Arcluchiel's requests in Chapter 26 which are both made in May, I will not do any requests that are made in any chapter apart from this one.

Thank you for your kind attention.

**As of 8 February 2021 GMT+8 0040h, I am NOT taking prompts.**


	2. Sayo/Rinko (Alpha Beta Omega AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features Karomei's prompt about a Sayo/Rinko Alpha Beta Omega AU, cuddling, both parties being mated and scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so heads up, this chapter will definitely be terrible as I still don't understand how the Alpha Beta Omega AU works and being honest here? I'm not particularly comfortable at what I did understand about the AU, but then again I only understood the NSFW parts so... yeah. All that alpha, beta and omega stuff is too confusing.
> 
> TLDR: Karomei, I'm so sorry that I messed your prompt up.

"Y-You're back…" Sayo nodded as she entered their house, hanging up her coat on the rack while her mate went into the kitchen to prepare a cup of steaming hot milk for Sayo. She came out with the cup of hot milk shortly after, and offered it to Sayo, who was now in the dining room reading a book Rinko was reading. "Here…"

"Thank you Rinko, I appreciate it." Sayo smiled, gesturing for Rinko to take a seat. The latter obliged, rubbing her neck occasionally. Sayo frowned, she had observed that Rinko was rubbing at a scar resulting from a bite. Specifically, the bite _she_ inflicted. "I'm sorry for the other night."

"Eh? Oh… no, it's fine."

"Just because it's part of the mating process doesn't mean that I couldn't have minimised the pain inflicted." Sayo sighed, why couldn't there be other ways to form a mating bond? She didn't want to bite Rinko's neck then, but that was the only way to make her a mate. Rinko stopped rubbing the scarred part of her neck, not wishing to worry Sayo even further. "Is there anything I can do to help ease the pain?"

"Um…" Rinko wanted Sayo to cuddle with her, but wasn't sure if she should bring it up. It's no surprise that she would find her alpha mate's presence comforting, but she didn't wish to trouble Sayo. She was also slightly embarrassed to admit that she wanted to smell Sayo, which reminded her of a combination of peppermint and coffee. "M-May I ask for a hug?"

"Of course, we're pretty much married." Sayo smiled, going up to Rinko and embracing her from behind. It placed her in an uncomfortable position as Rinko's chair was in the way, but it was good enough for the omega. She could feel Sayo relaxing, as the arms draped on her shoulders slackened. "Have I told you how much your scent calms me?"

"You did… but I think that your scent is more calming…" Rinko murmured, taking in Sayo's scent. Sayo couldn't help smiling, ever since she found out that her scent was best described as a combination of peppermint and coffee, she was self-conscious of it. "U-Um… would it be possible if we go to a more… comfortable place to cuddle…?"

"Sure, though may I ask why not here?"

"I don't think… the chair is making you feel comfortable." Sayo released her embrace, a sheepish grin at Rinko's observation. To be fair, she felt comfortable after a while thanks to the scent of fresh books and lavender. "I'm sorry, I… should've said it sooner… but it was really relaxing."

"Not a problem, shall we move to the sofa then?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deliberately left the ending like that so you guys can imagine whether Sayo and Rinko continued to cuddle or they 'cuddled'. 
> 
> Readers, please check Chapter 1 as well as the story's summary to see if I'm accepting prompts at this time!


	3. Sayo/Lisa (Alpha Beta Omega AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features Norway's prompt about a Sayo/Lisa Alpha Beta Omega AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing about me is that I still don't get things even after being shown how to do it many times or even after personally doing it numerous times. What do I mean? Basically, I still don't understand the Alpha Beta Omega AU, and I still don't know how to write such stories despite trying my hand at the previous Alpha Beta Omega AU prompt.
> 
> TLDR: Norway, sorry for messing your prompt up.

Sayo frowned, she was watching a movie with her omega mate. At least, 'mate' was the most accurate term to describe the current status with Lisa. That was the problem with a beta entering a relationship with an omega, the terms used among betas were different from alphas and omegas. That wasn't Sayo's concern however, she was much more concerned with how Lisa winced every time loud noises reverberated through the cinema hall.

"Lisa. Are you alright?" Sayo whispered, taking great pains to ensure that her volume was as soft as possible. Not that it made a difference, most of the people in that particular hall were either alphas or omegas given that they turned to glare at her as they were able to hear her whispers. Such was the curse (or blessing, depending how one saw it) of a non-beta. Lisa shakily nodded, wincing once more as an explosion was heard from the movie.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking Sayo." Sayo wasn't satisfied with Lisa's answers, and once the movie ended, she decided to lead Lisa to somewhere quieter. "Hey Sayo, where are you bringing me?"

"... Anywhere that won't overstimulate your senses."

"Aw Sayo, you don't have to do that." Lisa meant it, Sayo really didn't have to go to such lengths just for her. Knowing that the teal-haired woman cared was enough for her. Sayo shook her head, she would do anything to make the omega more comfortable. After all, an omega's senses were far sharper than a beta's. "Hehe, I can feel your worry just from here you know?"

"And I hope omegas aren't psychic." Sayo eventually stopped outside a cafe, gently pulling Lisa into the cafe. Lisa recognised the cafe, their friend Tsugumi was the daughter of the cafe they were in. Tsugumi was the one who approached them, a sunny smile on her face as she led the two women to Sayo's usual table. "Thank you Hazawa-san."

"Anytime!" Tsugumi left, allowing Lisa to browse the menu. Sayo was a regular, as such she didn't need to open the menu to decide what she should have. She had a neutral expression on her face, but Lisa could sense that she was content with the current situation.

"Someone's feeling content. Is it because you get to have coffee served by Tsugumi?"

"Not at all, I'm relieved that you look much better as compared to just now."

"What did I do to deserve such a wonderful mate?"

"Do you mind if I ask you something Lisa?" Lisa shrugged, giving the beta the go ahead. "What does the term 'mate' mean to alphas and omegas?"

"Hmm… I guess a lifelong partner who will care for each other and be there through the bad times as well as the good ones." Lisa replied, mildly surprised that Sayo asked what a mate meant to alphas and omegas. She wondered if it had anything to do with Sayo's status as a beta, the lives they led were considerably different from alphas and omegas for one. "Hey, what's the equivalent term betas use?"

"It depends on the gender of the partner they intend to spend their lives with. In your case, you're my wife since the beta equivalent of mating is marriage. However, people bound by marriage can easily break it by going through divorce. So I guess you can say that a marriage partner doesn't have a bond as strong as a mate." Lisa nodded, grinning slightly much to Sayo's confusion. "Why are you smiling?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just thankful that we're bonded enough to have these kinds of conversations." Sayo was expressionless, though it was obvious that she felt the same way as Lisa. "Everything smells good, I don't think I can choose! Hey Sayo, what do you recommend?"

"As long as you don't order everything on the menu, I'm fine with what you order."

"Okay look, that was _one_ time. Besides, I finished everything back then!"

"Yeah, along with my wallet..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a reminder to please check Chapter 1 for updates on whether I'm accepting prompts! If you don't want to read Chapter 1, then please pay attention to the general summary of 'One Shot Home Run' as I will update whether I'm accepting prompts or not.


	4. Ako & Sayo (Potato)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features Sky's prompt about a platonic relationship between Ako and Sayo as well as potatoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'll be frank, I didn't know how to add Rinko into the mix. Neither did I have a clue on how to add an amusing scene starring a jealous Tomoe. But the potato prompt was really fun to incorporate into, I finally get to write a Sayo that goes off tangent when fries come up!

"Sayo-san! You actually came!" Ako exclaimed, a relieved smile on her face as Sayo approached the table Ako was at. She assumed that Sayo wouldn't come as she invited her and Rinko out for a NFO strategy meeting, something that Sayo had previously described as an utter waste of time. Rinko was running late, so it was just the two of them. "Let's talk strategy while waiting for Rinrin!"

"I heard from Shirokane-san that your grades have been slipping." Ako paled, not liking the sudden conversation shift. Knowing Sayo, she most likely turned up to tutor Ako. Unfortunately, she was right. "I'm here to tutor you. Roselia can't afford to have _two_ failures."

"Ehhhh, but Yukina-san's failing too!"

"She's a lost cause, and that's Imai-san's problem." Sayo replied without missing a beat, taking the seat beside Ako. The drummer blinked, wasn't it more logical for Sayo to take the seat opposite her? Did Sayo plan to block her escape route? The guitarist began to take out textbooks and a notebook out from her bag, placing them on the table as though it was a normal thing to do. "I didn't expect you to bring any study materials, so I took the liberty of bringing Hina's first year textbooks as well a notebook for you to jot down notes."

"Um, Sayo-san? I called you and Rinrin here for a NFO strategy meeting?"

"Do you seriously think that you can afford to waste time playing NFO when your grades are shit?"

"Holy heck, you just said a bad word."

"Not the point, I'm going to help you buckle down and study." Sayo opened up the nearest textbook, which was a Maths textbook. "How are your fractions?"

"Uh…"

"Fine, we can study while eating some fries." Sayo sighed as she pressed the bell to call for a waiter to take her order. A waitress appeared, ready to take down Sayo's orders. "Yes, I would like two drink bars, and one jumbo size basket of fries that's upsized."

"And I want a medium basket of potato wedges please!" Ako placed her order, earning herself a horrified look from her senior. She noticed seconds later, only because Sayo failed to say anything to her after their orders were placed. "What?"

"Did you just order potato wedges?" Ako nodded, what was so wrong about that? Not like her fries were any healthier, plus _she_ wasn't the one who ordered a jumbo size basket of fries. That was upsized, mind you. "How _dare_ you?!"

"What? What did I say?"

"You ordered a sub-par form of potatoes in front of me!" Ako blinked, what in nine hells was Sayo going on about? Potato wedges were basically fries, just that they are three-dimensional crescents and probably had more volume than a fry. "This is unacceptable!"

"Uh, sure? Soooo… am I supposed to solve some fractions now or are we waiting until our potatoes arrive?"

"Fractions?! Udagawa-san, you need to get your priorities straight. This is no time to be thinking of fractions when you need to understand that fries are the superior form of cooked potatoes!" Ako wondered if she could sneak in a SOS text to Rinko, Sayo was no longer her usual composed self and was starting to rant about how fries were better than potato wedges. "First of all, the shape that the wedges are in are not designed for efficient consumption!"

"Oooookay?"

"Wedges are designed to be stabbed with forks, which means that we have to spend time picking up forks in order to stab them!"

"I agree with you, so _maybe_ we can go back to studying…?" Ako didn't want to admit it, but she was actually looking forward to studying rather than being subjected to Sayo's argument over how fries are better than potato wedges. She prayed that Rinko would finally arrive and somehow diffuse the situation, because she was Rinko, she was too pure to get caught up in this nightmare and therefore would magically end the argument. Unfortunately for her, Sayo had other plans.

"No. Not until I've converted you to fries."

"Um… that's highly concerning because I swear that you said that you wanna turn me into chopped potatoes."

"Udagawa-san, fries are cut in such a way that you don't have to spend so much time chewing. The way a perfectly heated fry crunches in your mouth is simply divine, and your _beloved_ wedges certainly can't compare with its monotonous texture."

"I'm legit concerned that you're making fries more complex than they actually are. Besides, they're both demons born from boiling hot oil…"

"Udagawa-san, I'm disappointed in you. They may be from the same potato, but the rituals they went through are different!" Rinko approached their table, relief washing over Ako as her saviour had arrived. Sayo didn't notice, and was still lecturing Ako of the differences between potato wedges and fries. "Wedges _aren't_ fries! Fries have four corners! They usually have right angles! Your wedges are basically one-tenth of an ovoid!"

"Hikawa-san… I'm glad you're here… for the NFO meeting…" Rinko said, snapping Sayo out from her potato-fuelled rampage. She took a seat opposite Ako and Sayo, eyeing the textbooks with curiosity. "Are you… helping Ako-chan to study… while waiting for me?"

"That was the plan, until _someone_ procrastinated by talking about potatoes." Sayo replied, giving Ako a look of disappointment. "You should be ashamed, Udagawa-san."

"That was all _you_ damn it!"

"Udagawa-san, mind your language."

* * *

"Rinko-senpai, thanks for meeting me." Rinko nodded, taking a seat opposite Tomoe. Her junior sighed deeply, running a hand through her wild auburn hair. "How's Ako?"

"She's… been doing well. Ako-chan spends a lot of… time with Hikawa-san."

"Sayo-san huh? Well, she's in good hands. I mean, she's both smart and great with music. No surprise that Ako's going to her for advice now." Tomoe sighed wistfully, before slamming a fist onto the table. Rinko flinched, stunned by the sudden act. "Damn it! I miss Ako! I miss the nights when we both got frustrated over her sums! I miss all the times she ran up to me asking for help with the drums! Like seriously, Sayo-san's a guitarist! What does she know about drums?"

"Tomoe-san… are you… jealous of Hikawa-san?"

"What, me? Nooooo, I'm proud of Ako! She's finally found her calling y'know? And Sayo-san's pretty too, so no worries on that front!"

"Y-You're very good-looking too?"

"Of course I don't mind Ako spending more time with Sayo-san than me! Sayo-san's may be more dependable than me, but sometimes I wish Ako goes 'onee-chan did this' or 'onee-chan did that' like what she did a while back."

"She's still talking about… how cool you are. Especially to… Hikawa-san." Tomoe let out a frustrated screech, scaring Tsugumi, who was serving them their drinks. Rinko winced, it was clear that Tomoe was jealous of Sayo even if said drummer was unaware of it. If only she was there to witness Sayo attempting to lure Ako to the 'right' side of the one-sided potato argument. _'I don't think I should… tell Ako-chan that I heard… everything... or that I was hiding when Hikawa-san started talking about fries...'_

"Actually y'know what? I should have a contest with Sayo-san, and Ako can be the judge! Yeah, we can make it a coolness contest!" Tsugumi and Rinko simply stared at the drummer, who was now listing out her plans to make herself Ako's number one again. "Himari always say that I'm handsome and cool, so that'll give _me_ an edge right? Plus, Sayo-san's more pretty than handsome so..."

"Um… Rinko-senpai, wouldn't it be biased if Ako-chan's the only judge?"

"You're right… Ako-chan will definitely vote for… her sister no matter what she does…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another reminder to please check Chapter 1 for updates on whether I'm accepting prompts! If you don't want to read Chapter 1, then please pay attention to the general summary of 'One Shot Home Run' as I will update whether I'm accepting prompts or not.


	5. Tomoe/Rinko (NFO Date-ish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features W1F1N1GHTM4R3's prompt for TomoRin fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're fine with me writing whatever fluffy things that come to mind for TomoRin, I... don't really feel comfortable taking the prompt that you requested from harohapi_png, so I decided to go with this idea. I hope you don't mind!
> 
> I hope you'll be able to find a way to write your own prompt soon, we definitely need more TomoRin content! ^^

"Thanks for helping me Rinko-san!" Rinko smiled gently, she was thrilled that Tomoe had called her over to the Udagawa residence. Even better, she was needed for something related to NFO. "See, I wanna try playing NFO since Ako raves about it all the time. Problem is that I don't know what to do!"

"What do you… need help with?" Rinko was happy to help her girlfriend in any way, especially if it was NFO. Tomoe gestured to her computer screen, which displayed a character customisation page. Rinko immediately understood Tomoe's problem, she could relate after all. Back when she first started playing NFO, she spent three hours customising her character. It was a miracle that Roselia took only half an hour to do so. "Tomoe-san, do you… have any preferred class… that you want to play as?"

"Hmm… It'll be nice if it's something that screams me but in a cool way?" Tomoe replied, she had no idea what role could accurately describe her. There were too many classes to choose from, and what was the difference between a pyromancer and a necromancer anyways? Weren't they both magic users in the end? Rinko took hold of Tomoe's mouse, scrolling through the classes until she reached a specific one. "Hm, what's this role?"

"It's a warlord… warlord characters… wield heavy two-handed hammers… They have high offence but… are very slow."

"Rinko-san, you know me so well! A warlord totally sounds like me! Look at their hammer! It's _so_ cool!" Tomoe was like a child left alone in a candy store, her eyes sparkling with innocent excitement as she eagerly pointed to the large black hammer the character was holding. "Oh god, there's so many customisation features. All these for free?"

"Yes, this is one of the reasons… NFO is a popular MMORPG." Rinko nodded in agreement, spending the next 15 minutes helping Tomoe to customise her character such that it resembled herself. The only thing differentiating Tomoe from her NFO counterpart was the latter's lightning bolt thigh that was situated on her left shoulder. "You can also create a username for yourself."

"What should I use? How about TaikoHammer? Does that sound cool or is it just lame?"

"That sounds… wonderful." Tomoe blushed, her girlfriend's compliment bolstering her confidence. She entered in the username, and her character was now standing on a path in a vast grassland. "Wait, what am I supposed to do now?"

"This is the first area beginners start in... there'll be a NPC up ahead... that you can take on quests…" Rinko explained, with Tomoe nodding along as she did her best to remember what her girlfriend had told her. It was a shame that the nearby internet cafes were closed due to computer maintenance, and Rinko didn't have a laptop for her to play NFO with. "... Tomoe-san, are you okay…?"

"Yep! Hey Rinko-san, can I request something?"

"Sure…!"

"If I get out of Rogoro Mine without getting killed, will you kiss me?" Tomoe didn't need a reason to get Rinko to kiss her since they were dating, but she figured that it might help her to reduce her recklessness in game. Rinko's cheeks turned bright red, her lilac eyes darting about as she mumbled a reply. "What did you say?"

"I-I… don't mind… at all…" Tomoe could feel her heart racing, how was her girlfriend so adorable? With the promise set in stone, Tomoe was more determined than ever to make it out of Rogoro Mine alive, not just to get that kiss but to also impress Rinko even though she was a total noob.

Thanks to the power of happy endings as well as Tomoe lucking out by levelling up in Rogoro Mine, she was able to get her promised kiss from her bashful (and proud) girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another reminder to please check Chapter 1 for updates on whether I'm accepting prompts! If you don't want to read Chapter 1, then please pay attention to the general summary of 'One Shot Home Run' as I will update whether I'm accepting prompts or not.
> 
> Also, please stay safe regardless where you are!


	6. Sayo & Hina (Loving Sister, Resentful Sister)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features AnatomyOfTheGhost's prompt about Sayo acting like a loving sister towards Hina but actually hating herself and Hina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be completely honest, I had an idea at the start... but halfway through I confused myself and ended up like this. Also, I wasn't sure if you wanted me to write it romantically or not since you used the slash... but I only specified it hours after you sent your prompt so I went for the safe route and not made it romantic. 
> 
> TLDR: Sorry AnatomyOfTheGhost, I messed up your prompt big time

Sayo strummed her guitar strings, wincing as her finger was cut by them. She frowned, the guitar strings were now stained red with blood. Someone was knocking on her bedroom door, and she replied for them to enter. Entering her bedroom was Hina, the person she detested the most. She offered her twin a half smile, internally wishing that she could just murder Hina.

"Hina, do you need something?" Hina said nothing, her emerald eyes sparkling at the sight of Sayo's guitar. Sayo realised that Hina was staring at her guitar, her lips forming a tight smile as she gripped the guitar neck. _'No. Stop it. Stop copying me. Can't you just let me have this?!'_

"Onee-chan! When did you start learning the guitar?" Hina asked, the excited tone ripping Sayo's heart out. She knew that Hina was going to declare that she would follow in her sister's footsteps, and be better than her within mere days even though she spent _months_ learning.

Such was the curse of being Hina's twin, she was always compared to her and she hated it. She hated how she had to act like the proud talentless older sister to Hina, the emotionally dumb sister that was talented in every damn thing the world could offer. She hated herself for even keeping up the charade of being Hina's loving older sister when in reality, nothing would please her more than to see Hina's existence being wiped from her life. She hated herself for actually getting a kick from using her doting sister front to get Hina to follow her like a lovesick puppy. That was the only leverage she had over Hina, and she hated how the only way to manipulate the person she hated the most was to be second to her.

"For a while, why do you ask?" There it was, the sickening sisterly voice Sayo used whenever she wanted to bury the sheer resentment she felt towards Hina. Hina may be a genius, but never once did she suspect that her beloved older sister loathed her existence. That Sayo would probably _laugh_ at her deathbed if it meant finally ridding herself of the inferiority she felt since childhood.

"I wanna play the guitar too!" Hina declared, true to Sayo's prediction. Sayo knew that it would pain her to say the words, she knew that it would send her deeper into a spiral of self-loathing and inferiority. Hina was watching her, a bright smile on her face as she waited for her dear sister to reply, to give her the encouragement like she always had since their childhood, to tell her that she was looking forward to hearing her play once she had finally mastered the guitar.

"... I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

"Hey, that looks like Hina Hikawa of Pastel*Palettes!" Sayo could hear a Pastel*Palettes fan whisper to her friend, the accidental mistake grating on her ears and stabbing her heart over and over. She hated being twins with Hina, everyone would always assume that _she_ was Hina before realising their mistake, then compared her to the _actual_ Hina. The worst was that she hated herself for even allowing them to mistake her identity, all she did was to correct their mistake before talking about how lucky she was to have Hina as her younger sister.

"Hmm… But Hina-chan has short hair. That's probably her older sister, she mentioned it during an interview." Sayo gritted her teeth, another sore reminder that she was second place. Days after Hina learnt how to play the guitar, she went for an audition on a whim and ended up as an idol band's guitarist. That was just like her, getting all the fame and attention when _she_ was stuck in some indie band and a leader overly obsessed with some competition. "I didn't know her sister also played the guitar."

"I'm jealous, they get to jam out together." Sayo had to resist the urge to lash at the fans, it wasn't as if they were deliberately saying that she was basically a carbon copy of Hina except of poorer quality. When was it since Sayo was so easily set off? How long had it been since she allowed herself to stew in her hatred towards Hina? How many years had it been since she utterly hated herself simply for existing beside Hina? "Let's go already, we're late!"

_'Why is it always Hina?! Everyone loves Hina, she has it all. Everything I do, she does it better and more. Why can't I ever chase up to her?! Why am I this useless, I can't even hold a bloody candle to her!'_

Sayo's hands balled up into fists, drawing blood as she seethed. The guitar case slung over her shoulders was heavier than usual, a reminder of the burden she chose- no, _forced_ to shoulder. She was tempted to just punch the wall beside her, but she wouldn't. Not when she was still in the music store, not when she needed her hands to play no matter her thoughts about her guitar and Hina.

_'I hate this. I hate her and I hate how I hate myself because of her.'_

* * *

"Onee-chan~ Can I sleep with you tonight?" Sayo crossed her arms, she had hoped to practice her guitar. Her playing was offbeat and even though Yukina said nothing about it, she was aware of her glaringly obvious mistake. If it was Hina, she would've _never_ made such a mistake. Sayo was too consumed by her comparison that she failed to notice that Hina had been calling her name over and over. It was only until Hina took her by the shoulders and shook her did she remember about her twin. "Onee-chan! Did you hear me?!"

"Yes, I did." Sayo let out a sigh, an indication to Hina that she was allowed to sleep with her sister. Not like Sayo had a choice, Hina would keep on insisting until one day she reached her breaking point. Should that day come, Sayo knew that it would shatter whatever hold she had over Hina as the 'doting older twin'. All she had left was Hina's unyielding love for her, ironically it was the one thing that Sayo didn't want. "Very well, only for tonight."

"And for many other nights!" Hina joyfully countered, lunging for Sayo's bed. She snuggled her way through the covers, her head popping out after a while. Sayo simply grumbled, internally upset that she had given into Hina's requests once again. She laid beside Hina, who was humming the tune to Roselia's latest song. "Hey onee-chan, 'Passionate Starmine' is really boppin'! So _so_ boppin' that I wanna dance to it!"

"I'll be sure to pass that along to the rest."

"Ehhhhhhh?! It's not just Roselia, _you're_ the one who made it extra boppin'!" There it was, Hina's thoughtless compliments. They only served to stoke the resentment Sayo had been building for the past few years, with guitar being one of the many pursuits causing the resentment to steadily build. Still, Sayo managed to flash a grateful smile which appeased Hina. "I love you onee-chan."

"Sure sure, now go to sleep." Sayo couldn't say the three words, she never could. That was the only indication that she wasn't the person everyone knew, the sister Hina loved. Sayo turned to face Hina, who had dozed off the moment Sayo told her to sleep. Sayo's hands slowly moved up to Hina's neck, her hands closing in on her neck. _'I can just strangle Hina right here. Then everything will be okay. Then I'll be okay. Everything that I loathed about her and myself… they'll cease the moment my hands…'_

"... onee-chan… love you always…" Hina mumbled in her sleep, causing Sayo to clench her hands into tight fists that drew blood. She was used to the pain, she could now only feel a numb wetness in her palms. They were most definitely stained with blood, but the lights had been switched off before Hina even entered her room. Sayo could make out Hina's lips, frowning as they curled up to form a silly smile.

_'I don't have to actually murder Hina in order to get her to hate me. I can just wake her up and force a damn kiss on her. That way, she'll hate me for who I really am. Since I'm always going to be compared to her, the least I could do is to make her hate me in return. That's more bearable, and I no longer have to bother tolerating her superficial smiles and keep up the loving sister act. I already hate myself, I can hate myself even further.'_

"... mm…" Hina made a noise as she hugged Sayo, preventing her from either kissing or strangling her. Sayo scowled, choosing to find a way to sleep even though she knew she would be up for at least four more hours. The last thing she felt before she managed to drift to sleep was a strange wet feeling that slid down from her eyes to her cheeks and eventually the bed.

_'... Why is it that despite my best efforts, I can never stand beside Hina…?!'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another reminder to please check Chapter 1 for updates on whether I'm accepting prompts! If you don't want to read Chapter 1, then please pay attention to the general summary of 'One Shot Home Run' as I will update whether I'm accepting prompts or not.
> 
> I may be coming up with an intermission chapter so as to not clog up Chapter 1 with prompts (it's really easy to lose track lol) but I haven't gotten around planning that chapter in such a way that it's easy for people to access... 
> 
> Also, please stay safe regardless where you are!


	7. Yukina/Ran (Angst with a Happy End)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features StarLightCrystal's prompt about Yukina/Ran with angst and a happy end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only reason this chapter is so long is because I copied a lot of dialogues from the Roselia-Afterglow joint concert story. Also, I completely forgot the angst I wanted to add it, so uh... have some Yukina getting worried about screwing things up.

"Moreover… There's something I would like to confirm about Mitake-san." Yukina informed the rest of Roselia as they made their way to the station. She had just explained why she saw the need to challenge Afterglow by riling them (really just Ran and Tomoe) up.

"About Ran-chan?" Ako asked, not sure why was Yukina so focused on Ran. Not that she minded, seeing Yukina getting along with Afterglow in her own way was enough to satisfy her.

"Yes. Though only on occasion, I have noticed her tendency to behave stubbornly towards me." Yukina started, an analysis was the last thing Roselia had expected from her. From what they know, Yukina usually didn't give a damn about others if they don't align with her goals. "Not hatred. Something slightly different. But I wasn't able to pinpoint the exact feeling."

"And you _actually_ care to find out what it is?" Lisa asked, voicing out the thought the rest had. They were slightly ashamed to view their leader as someone who was cold-hearted at times, but it was hard not to.

"Yes, is that so strange?" Lisa wanted to reply, that yes, it was strange given that it was _Yukina_ who cared to find out what Ran felt towards her. She decided to shut up and allow Yukina to elaborate. "By accepting her challenge, I thought that I could come to understand her a little better than before."

"I get you. The real reason, though, is to help Roselia level up as a band. If so, then I see no reason to refuse!" The rest agreed with Lisa, all willing to participate in Roselia's joint performance with Afterglow now that they saw Yukina's reasoning. "Then let's have a genuine, full-fledged bout to see which band can make the crowd roar the loudest!"

"We can do it!"

* * *

"Hey Yukina… you're trying to find out if Ran likes you that way right?" Lisa was at the balcony talking to Yukina, who shrugged in response. "C'mon, admit it. You wouldn't care about her if you don't like her at all."

"How rude, I'm interested in finding out why she's always so antagonistic towards me. Surely you'll find it strange that someone behaves badly around you when you've done nothing to them?"

"Your envy towards her isn't really as pure as you make it out to be." Lisa replied, earning herself a glare in response. "I mean, you're in love with Ran's strengths and your impression of her doesn't change whenever she presents to you her faults."

"Not love, it's just admiration."

"Keep on telling yourself that. At this rate, Ran's gonna hate you for real if you don't make things clear."

"What happened to helping me?" Yukina asked, assuming that Lisa was hinting to her that she wasn't behind her plan. Sure, it was extreme, but that was the only way Afterglow would be motivated to face them head on, and Yukina knew it well.

"Look, I'm totally on board with facing them head on. But this method doesn't apply with your personal feelings towards Ran. It's one thing if it's _just_ admiration, but you've fallen in love with her at one point. You're just heading for heartbreak if you don't resolve this soon."

"... Not like I can just go up to her and confess that I probably like her more than I should now right?"

"Oh my god, you finally have some social awareness. This is a huge milestone, I have to tell Sayo." Lisa teased, getting herself hit by a plush toy Yukina had thrown over. Who knew that Yukina was aware of the consequences? Yukina rolled her eyes, not appreciating being teased by her best friend. "But really, resolve the misunderstanding soon. No point riling them up while making Ran _actually_ hate you."

"... Alright, I'll think of something."

* * *

Trying to clear up the misunderstanding was harder than Yukina thought. She wondered if she was wrong to assume that Ran felt something that was different from hatred. Just today, she was shoulder-checked by said junior as she changed classrooms. Not only that, she had dropped a stack of books onto Yukina's feet the previous day. Yukina could understand that Ran was furious over the implication that Afterglow was nowhere near Roselia, but she didn't expect her rage to seep into daily interactions.

"Lisa, do you have a moment?" Yukina decided to visit Lisa's classroom during break, they had a day left before the joint performance and Ran's sudden behaviour towards Yukina was increasingly concerning. Lisa smiled, beckoning her to take the seat in front of her. "... I think Mitake-san truly hates me now. I don't think I can confess in this lifetime."

"Wait, what? Yukina, what did you do?"

"Every time I try to explain to her that she misunderstood, she reacts badly."

"How badly?"

"She dropped books onto my feet and shoved me aside. It's not a good kind of shoving too." Lisa let out a heavy sigh, this was why she didn't approve of the method Yukina used that day. She frowned, would Ran react this way if it was just a simple rivalry? From what Moca told her about Ran, Ran would only react in an extreme manner if she was hurt by someone that was a part of her life. "Lisa, what should I do?"

"Hmm… Hope that she's reacting this way because you kinda told your tsundere girlfriend that she sucks?"

"I'm serious!" Yukina protested, why was Lisa teasing her now? She was being 100 percent serious and her best friend was treating her problem as a joke. "I only wanted Roselia to improve by facing a worthy challenger…"

"That's it! You tell her whatever you've told us back then! And afterwards, you tell her that you admire her or whatever term you use to substitute for love!" Yukina crossed her arms, was Lisa actually helping her or was she just fooling around? Lisa sighed, seeing that Yukina was still on the fence over this idea. "Okay look, she may not return your feelings. But at least you can still salvage your friendship with her, and that's also good. Right now, you need to resolve this whole misunderstanding. She needs to find out from you that you're just trying to maximise Afterglow's potential."

"Basically be sincere and say it without any possible misunderstandings?"

"Exactly. Now shoo, break's about to end."

* * *

"I apologise for cutting it so close. The room has been cleared, so the next person can…" Yukina was face to face with Ran, who scowled at her for a brief moment. Yukina felt her heart sink, did Ran truly hate her now? Did she make a mistake that day, did she push the wrong buttons? "Oh, Minato-san."

"Mitake-san. Hard at work, I see. The next person in line is me."

"How nice it must be to have such leeway in practicing." Yukina winced, she could feel the sarcasm from Ran. "You're only starting now, but I arrived two hours earlier than usual."

 _'What has that got to do with a session's effectiveness?'_ Yukina was perplexed, was Ran trying to imply that since she got a headstart, Afterglow would surely be better than Roselia? No matter the implication, Yukina decided to verbalise her thoughts. "Starting times have no correlation with a session's effectiveness."

"Is that so? And here I thought that anyone passionate enough would want to get in as much training as possible." Yukina frowned, admiration or not, she wasn't going to stand there and let Ran walk all over her with that pretty mouth of hers.

"Unfortunately, I had an errand that simply couldn't be ignored." Yukina started, fully prepared to declare (further) war if necessary. If that happened… she would have to apologise to Roselia for dragging them to her whims. "If we're to discuss passion, then I have more than enough."

"I doubt it, but have it your way."

"Today's duration will be multiple times the standard fare." Yukina continued, emboldened by Ran's challenging reply. "Would it please you to know that I plan to rehearse for four hours?"

"Wha-?! O-Oh yeah?! I'll be adding two hours to mine too then!" Ran's eyes widened with shock, swivelling her heels to face Marina. "Marina-san! Are there any available rooms?!"

"Y-Yeah, no problem there…" Marina fumbled a reply, stunned by Ran's sudden request. Yukina nodded intently, she _was_ right in saying that Ran felt something towards her that was different from hate.

"Mitake-san." Yukina decided to ask Ran now rather than later, who knew what would happen should she put the question off. "This question has been on my mind for a while now but… why are you so intent on competing with me?"

"Huh?!" Ran replied, as though Yukina was dense to not understand the rationale. Yukina pressed on, nothing would turn out well should she allow herself to be content with mere assumptions.

"Wishing for your band to not be looked down upon is understandable. However, I feel as though there's more to this story…"

"Huh?" Ran averted her gaze from Yukina, suddenly finding the floor more interesting. The latter realised that this was the perfect time to resolve the misunderstanding once and for all, and she wasn't about to let it go. "Yeah, as if…"

"It's something I've been pondering for some time. Perhaps I could speak with you for a moment?"

"What, now?" Yukina nodded, determination flashing in her golden eyes as she waited for Ran to reply. "... Fine, I don't see why not."

_'Here's hoping that Mitake-san doesn't hit me.'_

* * *

"And that's what frustrates me so much. The idea that I'm so captivated by Roselia… by you." Yukina's heart skipped a beat when she heard those words. Ran was captivated by _her_? Yukina couldn't believe it, she couldn't believe that there was a chance that Ran felt the same way that she did. "And yet, you think nothing of me at all."

_'That's farther from the truth, Mitake-san. You've always been on my mind, your ability to remain true to yourself and express your feelings the way as they are… The way you arrogantly forge your own path with your raw emotions, that's something I admire in you.'_

"You act with such indifference, even when provoked. It had me absolutely livid."

_'That's because I've long forgotten how to express such emotions on my face. I'm no longer able to act out foolishly, with the same stubborn determination you possess as you band Afterglow together to perform as same as always.'_

"MInato-san, you're always calm and collected, able to perfectly see the destination ahead of you." Ran shed a tear, revealing a vulnerable side to the one person she would rather not face. "... The opposite of me, someone's who's stumbling in the dark. So if I could best you… despite all those things… and do it without making a fool of myself… then surely I can…"

"Yes…?" Yukina was hoping to hear words that affirmed her wish that Ran felt the same way, but at that point, she was satisfied as long as Ran said that she didn't hate her.

"I can… Argh! Isn't it obvious?!" Yukina said nothing, was it really obvious if she spent the whole week agonising over what she said to Ran? "What I'm trying to say is that I see you as my rival, Minato-san!"

"You think of me that way…?" Yukina didn't expect that answer from Ran, but it was better than the worst case scenario. She decided to pose a question to Ran, a question that Ran answered with ease. Ran answered with such confidence that made Yukina smile with pride, yet with envy. "Not even a hint of hesitation in your voice. As expected, I knew you'd answer that way."

"You did?" Yukina decided to confess that she had long envied Ran's confidence in Afterglow's music as well as herself. She admitted that she felt uncertain if someone like her was worthy to be a singer, or if she was even qualified to sing her father's song. She even revealed that if she was posed the same question she had just asked of Ran, she would still hesitate despite Roselia having her back. "I… I had no idea, this is all so weird."

"I would assume so." Ran shook her head, to think that she always viewed Roselia as a band who had unwavering confidence, that the Yukina she knew was someone who was a stranger to doubt and uncertainty. "I apologise, I've bored you with my rambling."

"Oh, uh… not really." Ran blushed, scratching her cheek. Now she felt guilty for allowing her emotions to take over, she didn't realise that Yukina didn't have any ill intent when she said those words back at Roselia's live.

"You claim to see me as your rival, but I, myself, am unfamiliar with what a rival is." Yukina admitted, she had never once seen Ran as a rival. Someone that motivated her to be better yes, but never a rival. Or was that the definition of a rival? Yukina didn't know, but she felt like a weight was lifted from her shoulders. "I'm unfortunately unable to answer whether I feel the same towards you. I believe that… the answer will present itself during our performance."

"Since that's the case, all that's left is to prove to you all that we can put on a more thrilling act than Roselia ever could." Ran smirked, extending her hand out. It was time to put the unwarranted rage aside, now that she understood that Yukina never once looked down upon Afterglow or her. Yukina nodded, reaching out for Ran's hand and firmly shaking on it. "I'm looking forward to it."

"As am I."

* * *

"Mitake-san, once again that was a thrilling performance." Yukina had asked to see Ran alone, the latter agreeing with a confused look on her face. The rest of Roselia and Afterglow simply grinned, with Lisa giving Yukina a thumbs-up before leaving the studio. "Now, I'm sure you're wondering why I wish to talk to you in private."

"... Kind of?"

"Understandable. You see, I've acknowledged you as well as Afterglow as a worthy rival. But…" Yukina clenched her fist, she promised herself that she would be honest with Ran, and honesty was what she would deliver. "... I see you as someone _other_ than my rival."

"Uh huh…?"

"Mitake-san, I've… fallen for you. For a while now." Yukina confessed, bracing herself for Ran's reply. It was okay, she told herself. Whether or not she was rejected, she would take it in stride and continue forging on. Exactly like what Ran normally did. The girl in question said nothing, a heavy blush on her face as she scowled back. "... I take it that-"

"God damn it! Do you know how much it hurt to assume that the girl I liked was looking down on me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why the hell did you think I reacted _that_ badly?! I'm not as petty as what people think, I'm just… so pissed back then and I thought I was rejected before I could even say anything!"

"... So tsundere?" Ran smashed her lips against Yukina's, eliciting a whine from the latter. They broke apart shortly after, both of them breathing heavily. "... Definitely tsundere then."

"That's not how you use the damn term Minato-san!" Ran retorted, murder in her eyes as Yukina chuckled. "... So what now? Are we rivals… or girlfriends?"

"Can't we be both?"

"I mean… it's kind of weird to compete with each other yet kiss each other."

"Then… we're girlfriends that seek to be our very best by engaging in some healthy competition with each other." Yukina takes hold of Ran's hands, which were admittedly soft for a guitarist. Yukina wasn't sure if she should tell that to her new girlfriend, she didn't wish to get murdered that night. "Will that be alright?"

"That's fine by me." Ran replied, agreeing to Yukina's suggestion. Yukina was relieved, she didn't want her budding relationship with Ran to end after ten minutes. "Okay, so what do we do now?"

"For starters, a kiss that doesn't hurt my teeth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another reminder to please check Chapter 1 for updates on whether I'm accepting prompts! If you don't want to read Chapter 1, then please pay attention to the general summary of 'One Shot Home Run' as I will update whether I'm accepting prompts or not.


	8. Ako/Rinko (Protective Tomoe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features exo's prompt about Ako/Rinko with Tomoe being the protective older sister she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, you joke but the site really did crash on me after I received an influx of prompts. I would like to think that other writers doing prompts also face a site crash, though I wonder what would happen if all of us experience site crashes at the same time? 
> 
> Thanks for the prompt, it was fun to do! I hope it's to your liking!

"Tomoe-san… thank you for meeting me." Rinko mumbled, her lilac eyes cast on the table instead of Tomoe. She had invited Tomoe for lunch at Hazawa Cafe, with Tsugumi nearby as she was on shift. Tomoe grinned, she was happy to hang out with Ako's best friend. "Um… I need advice… concerning Ako-chan…"

"Ako? Oh god, did she get herself into trouble? Is she okay?!" Tomoe asked, immediately entering protective older sister mode. Rinko shook her head furiously, calming Tomoe down somewhat. "Not trouble?"

"N-No… I…" Rinko took a deep breath, hoping for the best as she prepared to tell Tomoe about it. "W-We're dating now… and I wanted… to ask you for advice-"

"Hold up, you two are _dating_?!" Ako didn't tell her this, why didn't she tell her older sister about this? Shouldn't she tell Tomoe about it and not find out from the girlfriend? She slammed her fist onto the table, startling Rinko. "When did this happen?!"

"T-Two weeks ago…"

"List three places you'll bring Ako for dates." Rinko blinked, was Tomoe accepting their relationship? Tomoe glared back at her, nope she didn't look anywhere near accepting of their relationship. " _Now_."

"U-Um… Internet cafe… fabric store… arcade…?" Rinko replied, hoping that Tomoe would approve of these locations. In fact, she had invited Tomoe for lunch because she hoped to find out where Ako would like to go during a date. She hadn't expected Tomoe to be so protective over Ako, not that she didn't understand where she was coming from.

"Are you trying to take advantage of Ako?! All of these locations are the perfect place to force yourself onto her!" Tomoe flew into a rage, how _dare_ Rinko suggested these locations?! Her innocent Ako was about to be subjected to Rinko's perversions and had it not been for Rinko's mistake, she wouldn't be able to stop it before it was too late. "You think I'll allow you to force her to do indecent stuff in the internet cafe?!"

"T-Tomoe-san… you've got it all wrong…"

"Fabric store?! Like hell I'll let you strip her while under the guise of helping her change!"

"T-That's… a clothing… store…"

"And an arcade?! Seriously?! Don't tell me that you two are going in to _just_ take pictures!"

"N-No…! You've… got it all… wrong Tomoe-san…" Rinko pleaded, this wasn't how she expected their lunch to go. How did it start from getting advice to being subjected to an overprotective sister's fury? "I…"

"I'm not gonna let you make fun of her, I don't care if you're her bestest online friend! If I find out that you made her uncomfortable in _any_ way-"

"Onee-chan! What the heck are you doing?!" Ako burst into the cafe, sweating heavily as she marched up to her sister and her girlfriend. At one corner, Tsugumi sighed with relief. She had sent Ako an urgent message and begged her to come to the cafe as soon as possible before Tomoe made Rinko feel worse about herself. "Rinrin, are you okay? Did onee-chan make you uncomfortable?!"

"N-No… She… really cares… about you." Rinko smiled, hiding her newfound fear towards Afterglow's drummer. She didn't blame Tomoe, the latter really cared for Ako after all. If it was Sayo and Hina… Rinko was fairly sure that Sayo would worry over Hina's girlfriend while Hina would encourage Sayo's girlfriend to sleep with her. And not in the sense Rinko was comfortable with. "Tomoe-san…?"

"Heh? Oh, uh, yes?" Tomoe went back to her usual self, broken out from her overprotective self now that Ako was present. She was surprised that Rinko reassured Ako that she wasn't being overbearing in any sense, which said volumes about her understanding. _'Man… I'm starting to think that I went a bit overboard with Rinko-san… But it's Ako! She's my only sister! I gotta be careful even around Rinko-san!'_

"Ako-chan's… lucky to have… an older sister like you…" Tomoe blushed, though Ako shot her older sister a glare. "Ako-chan… would you like to have lunch with us?"

"As long as you're okay with it Rinrin!" Ako beamed, sitting beside Rinko while Tomoe hung her head in shame, she felt like a monster for being so harsh towards Roselia's keyboardist.

_'Oh man… I really should apologise to Rinko-san for assuming the worst about her… She's too pure for this...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: Please check Chapter 1 for updates on whether I'm accepting prompts! If you don't want to read Chapter 1, then please pay attention to the general summary of 'One Shot Home Run' as I will update whether I'm accepting prompts or not.


	9. Lisa/Ako (Demonic Interaction)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features luiz117's prompt about Lisa/Ako with Lisa playing along with Ako's antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for requesting, I've never written Lisa and Ako as a romantic pairing before, so I found this a challenge! Well, the challenging part is actually more of the playing along with Ako's antics since I have no idea when Ako would speak as a queen of the underworld and when she's just speaking normally.
> 
> I hope this is somewhat acceptable!

"Kuhuhu… With this ritual, communication will be possible!" Ako giggled gleefully to herself, her smartphone in one hand and her other hand waving about in a circular motion. Lisa chuckled to herself, even though she didn't get what Ako was talking about, she still loved her girlfriend. "Now! Commica Reviria!"

"... Y'know Ako, you can just charge your phone." Lisa suggested, with Ako pouting in response. The reason she was attempting to use rituals to revive her phone was because she had forgotten to bring her charger to practice. The rest of Roselia weren't here yet, and Lisa used a different model from Ako so borrowing from the bassist was out of the question. "Or I can help you… uh… send a message to your second in command?"

"The queen of the underworld needs no assistance from the queen's consort!"

"Right but… I don't think your rituals are working. Is your phone ritual-proofed or something?"

"Curses! Can it be? Did onee-chan get my phone ritual-proofed?!" Lisa had no idea what she was saying, but she was willing to play along with Ako. All she needed to do was to reply in demon-sounding language and pray that Ako understood. "Consort! Comfort me!"

"How do you want me to do that, oh queen of the underworld?"

"Lisa-nee… are you mocking me?" Ako pouted, with Lisa chuckling at the question. She wasn't trying to tease the drummer, but it was hard not to find the terms funny.

"No, I'm not. I just find you too cute when you're busy ruling the underworld." Ako grumbled, making her way to Lisa and hugging her. Lisa returned the hug, patting Ako's head in the process. "You're the cutest queen ever."

"... Don't forget the coolest."

"I'm so lucky to have the queen of the underworld as my girlfriend." Ako couldn't resist a toothy grin as she buried herself deeper into Lisa's large bosom, they reminded her of the soft pillow she had at home. "But really, why don't you just charge your phone the normal way?"

"I… kinda sorta forgot to bring my charger."

"Well, lucky for you, I always bring a charger that suits your smartphone model."

"Wait, why?" Ako asked, gasping for air seconds afterwards. One thing about having a girlfriend with a large chest was that breathing was near impossible, no matter how many breath holding rituals she cast.

"Yukina uses the same model as yours, and she _never_ charges her phone no matter how many times I remind her." Lisa sighed, how many times did she tell Yukina to watch cat videos on her laptop and not her phone? Yukina, being the high-maintenance best friend Lisa had, never listened to her. Whether or not that was intentional, only Yukina would know.

"Truly, those minor beasts are far too beguiling for Yukina-san's own good…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another reminder to please check Chapter 1 for updates on whether I'm accepting prompts! If you don't want to read Chapter 1, then please pay attention to the general summary of 'One Shot Home Run' as I will update whether I'm accepting prompts or not.
> 
> Once again, please take care of yourself and stay safe! Don't end up with an overstretched leg like me ^^|||


	10. Moca/Lisa (Cats)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features StarieTiger's prompt about a romantic relationship between Moca and Lisa as well as cats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don't mind me choosing Moca/Lisa for the cats prompt, and I hope this is acceptable!

"Here, kitty~" Moca cooed as she held her hand out for numerous cats, all of them ignoring her and approaching Lisa instead. Lisa awkwardly smiled, petting the cats that approached her nonetheless. Moca pouted, why were the cats ignoring the beautiful and pro-cat Moca for her lovable, beautiful, cookie goddess of a girlfriend? "Boo~ Did you bribe the cats beforehand Lisa-san?"

"How does one even bribe cats…?" Lisa replied, smiling as a fluffy grey cat leapt onto her lap, purring with content as Lisa petted her. "You're such a fluffy kitty~!"

"Hey kitties, leave Lisa-san alone! Come get yourselves petted by the one and only Moca-chan~" The cats continued to ignore Moca, instead clustering around Lisa. Moca pouted, don't they know that Lisa was _hers_? If anyone was to be petted, it was her! Lisa should be petting the fluffy, lovable, bread connoisseur Moca, who was _definitely_ more like a cat than the real cats lounging about in the cat cafe they were in. "Hmph, the kitties don't know who's the top cat around here."

"Moca, this is your first time here. If anything, you're just a servant in their eyes."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, just calling it as it is." Lisa shrugged, allowing more cats to leap onto her. Soon, she was a rack for cats to rest, unable to drink the juice she ordered. Moca simply grumbled, jealous that the cats had all of her girlfriend's attention during their date. "Okay okay, how about I pamper you at home?"

"... Will you also buy buns for ol' Moca-chan?"

"Don't push it."

"I'm nyangry now."

"Cute, but still not getting you those buns."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check Chapter 1 for updates on whether I'm accepting prompts! If you don't want to read Chapter 1, then please pay attention to the general summary of 'One Shot Home Run' as I will update whether I'm accepting prompts or not.
> 
> God, I sound like a broken record whenever I put out this reminder...


	11. Rokka/Aya (Temporary Guitarist)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features Rimirun's prompt about a romantic relationship between Rokka and Aya as well as Rokka being Pastel*Palettes's temporary guitarist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy heck this is my first time writing such a pairing, how did you know that I've always wanted to try writing a rare pair on this fandom? God, I'm pretty sure Rokka/Aya doesn't have a tag here yet so I'm pretty sure that I screwed up somehow. 
> 
> Aya totally uses her puppy eyes to get her way, this should be canon I swear.

"E-Ehhhhhh?! You want _me_ to be Pastel*Palettes's temporary guitarist?!" Rokka exclaimed, the idol band nodding. Due to Hina spraining her fingers, she wasn't able to fully play some parts of the songs they were performing in a week's time. "W-What about other bands?! Their guitarists are way better than me!"

"The agency feels that since you're from a reputable band, you're the best choice to be Pastel*Palettes's temporary guitarist." The band's manager explained, a business-like smile directed Rokka's way as he prepared a list of agreements for Rokka to sign. He wouldn't admit that the agency targeted Rokka because she was basically a pushover, RAS's reputation was simply an added bonus. "What do you say?"

"U-Um…! C-Can I inform my band about this?" Rokka asked, with the manager frowning in response. The lesser people involved, the better. Chisato noticed, and decided to intervene by encouraging her to inform RAS about this development. Hina chuckled sheepishly while Maya and Eve fretted over Hina's injury. Aya nervously bit her lips, she was hoping that her secret girlfriend (who was probably not so secret to some people) would agree. She hoped that she could perform with Rokka one day, and her wish was granted sooner than expected.

**[RAS]**

_**[4.20 PM]** _

**Jerky-sama:** lock where tf r u?

 **PastelGirl:** Chuchu-sama… please don't scare lock-chan!

 **Rokka:** PasuPare just approached me to ask if I can be their temp guitarist for an upcoming concert…

 **PastelGirl:** DO IT!!!!

 **Jerky-sama:** hell no!

 **Jerky-sama:** how dare they try to poach u

 **Rokka:** But Hina-san injured her hand and I don't think they could find anyone else on short notice…

 **PastelGirl:** GO DO IT LOCK-CHAN!!!!

 **LAYER:** CHUCHU, you okay with this?

 **Cute Drummer:** why not

 **Jerky-sama:** gah fine

 **Jerky-sama:** gimme 15 mins to come over

 **Jerky-sama:** if they r gonna poach u its gonna be on my terms

 **Rokka:** I-It's just a temporary thing though??

"U-Um! RAS's manager wishes to speak to you regarding this request!"

"I'm sorry, what?!"

* * *

"I'm so excited to perform with you Rokka-chan!" Aya beamed, her dream of performing with Rokka actually came through. Chisato rolled her eyes, it was a good thing that Chiyu came over to discuss terms with their manager, he was known for getting people to sign unfair contracts. It was a miracle that Afterglow didn't have any issue with the agency. "We're gonna be up on stage, Reona-chan's gonna be there cheering you on… ooh! You're going to wear a cute idol costume too! I'm thinking a darker shade of blue, maybe something like your hair colour?"

"C-Costume?! I have to wear one?!" This wasn't what Rokka signed herself up for when she agreed to be the idol band's temporary guitarist! Aya squealed, she was so looking forward to seeing Rokka wearing a costume and- wait, why was she running away? "I-I'm sorry!"

"Wait! Rokka-chan! Come back!" This started a chase between Aya and Rokka, who was an expert in running away. That didn't deter Aya, once she had her heart set on something, she was determined to see it through. In this case, it was chasing Rokka down and pleading with her to wear the costume. Thanks to the band's training regime, Aya was able to catch up to her girlfriend without much energy wasted. "Rokka-chan!"

"E-Eeek! Aya-san, please let go of my hand!" Aya didn't, instead tenderly tracing circles with her thumb. Rokka blushed, allowing Aya to trace circles on her hand. Aya gave her a warm smile, reassuring Rokka that everything would be alright.

"Rokka-chan, I know you don't feel comfortable wearing frilly costumes… but do this for me?" Aya proceeded to use her ultimate skill, the puppy eyes. It was highly effective, even Chisato relented whenever Aya did this to her. Rokka gulped, she wasn't strong enough to resist her girlfriend's puppy eyes and the idol knew it. "Please?"

"... A-Alright, only because it's you…" Rokka mumbled, she couldn't win against Aya's puppy eyes no matter how much she wanted to. Aya beamed, pulling Rokka into a tight hug. "A-A-Aya-san?!"

"You'll always be my idol Rokka-chan. I can't wait to perform with you!"

"As long as I'm not in the centre…"

"Ehhhhh?! But I wanna stand on stage beside you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check Chapter 1 for updates on whether I'm accepting prompts! If you don't want to read Chapter 1, then please pay attention to the general summary of 'One Shot Home Run' as I will update whether I'm accepting prompts or not.
> 
> ... Actually do people read the end notes? Oh well.


	12. Sayo & Hina (Twin Swapping)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features Hehey's prompt about Sayo and Hina switching places at their daily activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know what the twins do outside school, so I decided to make them swap places during rehearsals as well as briefly mentioning that they swapped identities for the whole day. 
> 
> Sorry if this is not what you expected.

"Alright, let's start practice!" Roselia stared at Sayo with horror, did she hit her head on her way here? Not once did Sayo exhibit unrestrained excitement towards their rehearsals, so it was highly worrying to see the guitarist act as such. "Hm? What's wrong you guys?"

"U-Um, Sayo?" Lisa gulped, it was up to her to deal with the situation. She was the only one tactful enough to ask, and she wasn't going to let Yukina outright ask if Sayo was on her period again. "Are you… okay?"

"Yep! Why do you ask?" Sayo replied cheerfully, oblivious to Yukina muttering prayers for her sanity and Ako's nonsensical ramblings about how Sayo had been possessed by a demon. Lisa sighed, this was going to be hard.

"You're usually… not this cheery."

"Oh! That? Something great happened to me, and I just can't stop this… overwhelming feeling."

"... Right." Lisa was nowhere closer to solving the mystery behind Sayo's cheerfulness, but at least it was better than assuming that Sayo was possessed. "Yukina, Ako, stop praying for Sayo already."

"But Lisa-nee! She's been cursed!"

"What Ako just said." Rinko nodded eagerly at the theory, with Lisa groaning at Sayo, who was _still_ unaware that her band was giving her strange looks. "But yes, we should start. Perhaps Sayo will become more… gloomy and on brand after a few songs."

"Oh come on, I'm not _that_ depressing!"

* * *

"Aya-chan, what's boppin'?" Aya blinked, something was off. Hina was smiling at her, but it felt… forced? Not only that, but her words lacked the usual sunny cheerfulness the idol band was used to. "Something wrong Aya-chan?"

"Um… Hina-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Did you eat a bad croquette on your way here?" Aya smacked her forehead, why did she even ask that of all questions? Hina frowned, considering Aya's question. Eve and Maya waited with bated breath, waiting for Hina's response. Chisato rolled her eyes, the answer was so obvious. How was it remotely possible that none of her friends saw it?

"No, but I did eat a few melon buns. They were crunchy and fluffy, plus they reminded me of you Aya-chan." Hina grinned, making Aya blush with ease. "Should we start practice now or…?"

"H-Hina-san… are you _sure_ you're okay?" Maya asked, Hina's strange behaviour extended to school hours and her concern grew. "When Hazawa-san asked if you're going to do something weird to the school rooftop, you didn't agree."

"That's because I haven't gotten enough glow paint. Besides, it's not weird to paint the rooftop of all the constellations we can see right?"

"Never mind, she's fine."

* * *

"Onee-chan, I've something to tell you." Hina approached Sayo, who was watching a dog show intently. She squealed with excitement as one of the dogs barked, with its master praising his pet. "Today, Pastel*Palettes said that I was acting weird. And it's not just them, Tsugu, Saya-chan and Kaoru-chan expressed concern for me."

"Same! Roselia was trying to splash me with holy water, and Hazawa-san practically screamed when I told her that I wasn't in the mood for coffee!"

"What did you order instead then, onee-chan?"

"Not sure, probably a milkshake or something!" Sayo grinned, with Hina rolling her eyes back at her. "What's wrong Hina? Are you okay?"

"Hina, let's stop this. We're at home, there's no reason to pretend we're each other." Sayo grumbled, removing her wig and tossing it to her lookalike, who pouted in response. "You _freaked_ Roselia out! Correct me I'm wrong, but did you just say that Roselia tried to douse you with holy water?"

"I dodged!" Hina whined, removing her own wig. She had successfully convinced Sayo to swap identities with her, but her twin sister was no longer having any of it. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted. "Besides, it's probably water from the toilet."

"What the hell did you do Hina?! Also, why did Yamato-san express concern about me not doing anything illegal within Haneoka?"

"It's not illegal! I'm just making the rooftop more calming!"

"Hazawa-san was sighing with relief when I told her that I wasn't going to do anything that would cause the student council more problems!"

"Hey! I'm making Haneoka a great place to study! Also, you're so stiff! Not even Lisa-chi was on my side!"

"You two, please stop." The twins' mother sighed with exasperation, she had been listening to them argue for five minutes and she had enough. "You two aren't in elementary school anymore, why are you guys still doing something as childish as twin swapping?"

"It's our twin privilege!"

"Hina, please just shut up before our mother chooses to ground us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check Chapter 1 for updates on whether I'm accepting prompts! If you don't want to read Chapter 1, then please pay attention to the general summary of 'One Shot Home Run' as I will update whether I'm accepting prompts or not.
> 
> Also, Episode 13's ending was so good! Damn it, that's a good way to end the season!


	13. Sayo/Tsugumi (Overprotective Girlfriend)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features D101's prompt featuring Sayo and Tsugumi in a romantic relationship with Afterglow being protective towards Tsugumi and Sayo being even more protective towards her girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie, I'm not a huge fan of Sayo/Tsugumi but god damn it the prompt was just too funny. I can totally see this happening should they enter a relationship, and Sayo threatening Afterglow is so like her! Thanks for the super detailed prompt, it really guided me when writing for this pairing!
> 
> I hope I did your prompt enough justice! 
> 
> (Fun fact: You can actually hear people screaming under water, just that it's not as loud as compared to screaming through air.)

"May I ask what's the purpose for calling me here?" Sayo asked, facing four out of five Afterglow members who were glaring at her. Or more specifically, Tomoe and Ran glaring at her. Himari was doing her best to look angry, while Moca simply tutted disapprovingly. Tsugumi was busy serving other customers, though occasionally she alternated glances between the customers and her friends.

"So, we heard that you're dating our Tsugu." Tomoe started, slamming her fist onto the table. She continued to glare at Sayo, who was starting to understand the purpose of the meeting. The rest nodded, with Ran leaning in menacingly. "When did this happen?"

"About two months ago." Tomoe and Ran shot glares at Tsugumi, who quickly looked away upon seeing her friends' reactions. Himari shook her head with disappointment, while Moca booed in Sayo's direction.

"And who confessed?"

"That would be me." Tomoe slammed the table with both palms, shooting up from her seat seconds later. She towered over Sayo, the looming figure radiating pure fury while Roselia's guitarist remained composed. "Udagawa-san, perhaps you should sit down. There's no need to cause a commotion in Hazawa-san's work place."

"She's gotta a point Tomo-chin~ Sit down already~" Moca agreed, beckoning Tomoe to sit down. Tomoe glanced at Moca, before reluctantly sitting down. Himari heaved a sigh of relief, she may not be pleased with Tsugumi's current relationship status but she didn't want to start a fight in Hazawa Coffee. "So tell me, are you treating her right?"

"For example, taking her out on dates, giving her gifts once in a while, making her happy." Tomoe and Ran felt betrayed, they had called for an Afterglow meeting with Sayo with the intent to warn her about the consequences, not to give their blessings. Moca and Himari shrugged, no point resisting it since Tsugumi was stubborn. "What?"

"Aren't you the least bit concerned that Tsugumi has been hiding her relationship with Sayo-san from us? It's been two months! Who keeps their relationship a secret from her friends for two months?!"

"Friends like you two?" Himari gave Tomoe and Ran a pointed look, their behaviour so far had done nothing to reassure Tsugumi in any way that they could be trusted with knowing about her relationship with Sayo. "Back to Sayo-san. Well? Are you treating her right?"

"I-I… yes. I do my best to bring her out on dates whenever our schedules align, and Hazawa-san didn't wish to spend any money on gifts so I gave her homemade cookies instead." Sayo replied, flustered by the looks Moca and Himari were giving. Tomoe and Ran scowled, reluctant to approve of Tsugumi's relationship with Sayo. "I would like to reassure everyone that I won't do anything to harm Hazawa-san."

"Uh huh, how do we know that you're not gonna do something like sleep with her and then dump her?" Everyone from Afterglow gasped, a look of sheer disgust on Sayo's face as Tomoe crossed her arms, standing firm on her stance. "What?! Anything's possible when it comes to Tsugu!"

"You do realise that she's listening to us right?!" Ran hissed, unable to meet Tsugumi's eyes out of fear that she would be given a reprimanding glare. Moca had a wry smile on her face as she nudged Himari, who was blushing a bright red out of embarrassment. "... Well, Tsugumi could've dated worse people. Sayo-san's not even in the bottom ten."

"Dare I ask how many people are there in that ranking of yours?"

"Moca-chan approves of Sayo-san, what about you guys?" Himari nodded eagerly and Ran gave a reluctant nod of approval, leaving Tomoe. Tomoe's turquoise eyes darted between her three friends, a hard at work Tsugumi and a calm Sayo. Sighing, she nodded curtly, mumbling threats aimed at Sayo. "Alright, all four of us approve of Tsugu-chan~ Tomo-chin, why don't you say a few words about our approval?"

"Heh? Why me?"

"Tomo-chin, you're the one who violently disapproves of Sayo-san here~"

"Agreed, I'm just cautious towards her." Ran shrugged, Tomoe was the one who came up with a list of ways to make Sayo's life hell. The drummer groaned, she sucked at making speeches and the band knew it.

"Uh… Sayo-san, while we allow you to date Tsugu, we'll make you suffer should you allow anything to happen to her." Tomoe said, with Himari swatting her shoulder at the blunt speech. "Or if you make her cry in any way."

"Understood." Sayo nodded in agreement, relief washing over three out of five Afterglow members. Tsugumi was the most relieved out of them, it was Afterglow's overprotectiveness that made her so hesitant to reveal their relationship. She wondered how her friends even found out, she didn't plan to inform them about it so soon. "Before we end, may I ask all of you a question?"

"Go ahead!" That was Himari's mistake, and all of a sudden, Sayo had a dangerous smile on her face. The four of them blinked, not expecting Sayo to break into a smile shortly after they interrogated her. It was eerie to witness Sayo smiling, despite her twin breaking into unrestrained smiles all the time in school.

"Is it true that Hazawa-san had a fever due to conflict within Afterglow?" They shuddered, how did Sayo know about that? They glanced over to Tsugumi, who quickly waved her hands to inform them that she didn't once mention that particular incident to her. Sayo was still smiling, though it became increasingly clear that it wasn't a good thing at all.

"W-We… well… about that…" Sayo's smile deepened, and so did its danger. The four of them knew that they were in trouble, but it was hard to admit the truth to Sayo. "I-It's a long-"

"It's either a yes or a no, surely all four of you can answer such a simple question?" They gulped, responding with shaky nods and furtive glances at each other. Tsugumi grimaced, choosing to ignore her friends as once Sayo was on the rampage, there was no stopping her. Sayo leant forward, her smile never leaving her face as it sent chills down their spines. "See, that wasn't so hard was it?"

"S-Sayo-san, about that-"

"Conflicts between friends are bound to happen, I can understand that as Roselia had two of such experiences. However…" Now Sayo had a terrifying smile on her face, the kind Chisato had whenever her band (usually Hina and Aya) did something incredibly dumb and life-threatening. None of them had ever imagined that Sayo could have such an expression, which terrified them even further. "If this happens again, I'll _personally_ toss every single one of you into the river running near our schools."

"H-Hey Sayo-san, aren't you overreacting _just_ a bit?" Only Moca was brave enough to stand up against Sayo, the other three made a mental note to buy Moca all the buns she wanted once the ordeal was over. Truth be told, Moca wanted to break down and blubber all sorts of pathetic promises that she would regret later on. Sayo said nothing, offering her fellow guitarist a disarming smile that barely masked her fury.

"It's rather fascinating that _no one_ can hear you scream underwater." Sayo replied, as though she was informing Afterglow of a fascinating fact of the nearby river. The four of them paled and frantically nodded their heads. Especially Moca, she was so pale that her face was currently whiter than her hair, and she peed a little after being informed that sounds couldn't be heard underwater. "I'm glad we had this conversation. It's my treat, so feel free to order whatever you wish."

Needless to say, Afterglow barely ate and left Hazawa Coffee with the horrifying knowledge to never mess with Sayo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check Chapter 1 for updates on whether I'm accepting prompts! If you don't want to read Chapter 1, then please pay attention to the general summary of 'One Shot Home Run' as I will update whether I'm accepting prompts or not.
> 
> Hope that everyone's staying safe during this tumultuous period! (Look at me, I'm using fancy words for once!)


	14. Sayo/Aya (Sayo's Second Sister)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features AlphDan1's prompt about Sayo and Aya in a romantic relationship and Sayo has to take care of Aya's younger sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I messed up in so many ways like I'm pretty sure your idea of Aya's younger sister (I'm calling her Ayumi) is supposed to be sweet and shy, not whatever I've interpreted.
> 
> ... There's ice cream at the end though, so at least 20 percent of your prompt's definitely in there?

**[Roselia Hikawa]**

_**[12.30 PM]** _

**Strawberry Idol:** sayo-chan!

 **Strawberry Idol:** i need a huge favour from u!

 **Roselia Hikawa:** Maruyama-san, I believe it is still lesson time for you?

 **Strawberry Idol:** uuuuuu srry >_<

 **Strawberry Idol:** but i rlly rlly need u to help me

 **Roselia Hikawa:** Fine, what is it?

 **Strawberry Idol:** we scehduled a last min practice aft sch so i'm busy

 **Strawberry Idol:** n my parents r on a overseas trip

 **Roselia Hikawa:** Okay and…?

 **Strawberry Idol:** i need u to pick up my sis frm sch

 **Roselia Hikawa:** Isn't she in middle school?

 **Strawberry Idol:** n take care of her

 **Roselia Hikawa:** Again, isn't she in middle school?

 **Strawberry Idol:** she's only 13!

 **Strawberry Idol:** r u telling me tht ur parents left u n hina-chan alone at 13?

 **Roselia Hikawa:** Jokes on you, they left me alone with Hina at 11.

 **Strawberry Idol:** omgggg abandonment?

 **Roselia Hikawa:** No, they trusted us at that age.

 **Roselia Hikawa:** Anyways, I have band practice later so I think you should ask someone else.

 **Strawberry Idol:** but i dun hv anyone else but my cool reliable loving girlfriend…

 **Roselia Hikawa:**...Fine, I'll pick her up from her school then…

 **Strawberry Idol:** great!

 **Strawberry Idol:** she's in class 1-c of the middle school section

 **Roselia Hikawa:** Wait, you mean that she attends the same school as us?

 **Roselia Hikawa:** As your girlfriend, shouldn't I know about this?

 **Strawberry Idol:** teehee

* * *

"Ayumi, wanna hang out with us?" Ayumi shook her head, her pink ponytail waving about. She was instructed to wait at the school gates and not wander outside. She sighed, Aya was a great sister but she was sure that hanging out with her classmates was perfectly safe. "Oh, are you going back with Aya-chan?"

"No, onee-chan said that she has rehearsals today. Someone else is picking me up." She wasn't informed who was going to pick her up, all Aya told her was that it was someone she knew well and could trust. Her classmates nodded in response, running out of the classroom and getting themselves scolded by a member of the disciplinary committee. Ayumi grabbed her bag and dashed out of the classroom, crashing into someone. "Ow ow ow…"

"Oh, you must be Maruyama-san's younger sister." Ayumi gasped, realising she had crashed into Sayo. She quickly got off her senior, bowing profusely at her mistake. "Maruyama-san had asked me to take care of you while she was busy."

"... Eh?" The younger student blinked, her sister asked the strictest member in the disciplinary committee in Hanasakigawa to take care of her? She couldn't believe it, and was slightly terrified at the prospect. Sayo stood up, dusting off her uniform while staring at Ayumi. "She asked _you_."

"That's right, we're… how should I phrase this… we're romantically involved." Sayo's cheeks flushed, she still couldn't get used to calling Aya her girlfriend. Not that their relationship didn't make her happy, she was glad that while she wasn't Aya's number one fan in terms of sales, she was number one in Aya's heart. Ayumi's pink eyes widened with shock, how could Aya keep this from her?

"... Can I call onee-chan first?" Sayo nodded, giving Ayumi the go ahead to contact her sister. Ayumi created a distance between them such that Sayo wouldn't be able to overhear her conversation. She dialled Aya, who picked it up almost instantly. "Onee-chan, this is Ayumi."

_"Ayumi-chan! Are you still waiting for Sayo-chan?"_

"So you _did_ ask her to take care of me."

_"Okay but she's really nice and-"_

"When are you ever going to tell me that you're dating the scariest member of the disciplinary committee?!"

 _"... Today?"_ Ayumi groaned, leave it to her sister to prepare surprises. Aya apologised furiously, she didn't expect such a reaction from her younger sister. _"Okay but please just follow her and don't wet yourself."_

"Onee-chan! You promised you wouldn't bring it up!" Ayumi ended the call in a huff, not wanting to give her sister any more chances to bring up her embarrassing moments. She turned to face Sayo, who was looking increasingly worried with every passing second. "So uh… guess onee-chan asked you to take care of me."

"Indeed." There was a lull in the conversation, neither of them knowing what to say next. "I have band rehearsals soon and… maybe you can follow me? We… have cookies?"

"Sure?" It came out as more of a question than a proper reply, but Ayumi didn't know how she should respond given the awkwardness between them. _'Wait, did the ever serious Sayo Hikawa-senpai try to bribe me with cookies?'_

* * *

"Imai-san, what the hell am I supposed to do now?" Sayo had dragged Lisa to a corner of the studio, much to the latter's confusion. All she knew was that an Aya lookalike followed Sayo into the studio Roselia was using for rehearsals, and that Sayo had promised her cookies. "This is not how I wanted my introduction to Maruyama-san's family to go."

"Just let her watch? I mean, not like she's gonna eat you or anything. Hell, she looks pretty intimidated by you." Lisa had a point, Ayumi looked as though she would rather be anywhere but at the studio. Sayo groaned, she really didn't deal well with people younger than her and it showed. "C'mon, go tell her that we'll start practice."

"R-Right." Sayo stiffly marched up to Ayumi, who was chatting with Ako. Rinko was watching the exchange from a corner, while Yukina shared the same perplexed expression with Sayo. "Ayumi-san, we'll be starting rehearsals soon so… do you have any song you would like to listen to?"

"That's a great idea Sayo-san!" Ako was delighted at the idea of taking requests while Yukina frowned, she had a set list prepared for that particular rehearsal and Sayo just had to go throw her plan out of the window. "Yukina-san, can we?"

"... Why not." Yukina relented, only because Lisa was silently pleading with her to go along with Sayo's suggestion. Sayo heaved a sigh of relief, she had suggested it on a whim after her brain decided to shut down on her. "Mini Maruyama-san, choose whatever song you wish for us to play."

"Oh my god Yukina, for starters don't act so awkward in front of her."

* * *

 _'Hikawa-senpai's so cool… I didn't know that she's amazing at the guitar…'_ Ayumi thought to herself as she listened to Roselia perform Pastel*Palettes's 'Luminous Once More', a pang of guilt striking her as she had asked a band to perform songs that weren't theirs. To be fair, she wasn't the type to listen to music voraciously and had only heard the songs her sister had sung before. "... Hikawa-senpai, you were great."

"I still have a long way before I can be on par with Hina, but thank you for the compliment Ayumi-san." The younger Maruyama blinked, only realising that Sayo was Hina's twin sister. Now she felt even more guilty, Hina had once mentioned in an interview that her relationship with Sayo was rocky for the longest time before they made up. "Now then, I believe it's a good time to take a break."

"Yukina! To think you can sing idol songs with such conviction~" Lisa smirked, going up to Yukina, who averted her eyes away from her best friend. Ako joined in the teasing, with Rinko gently reminding the drummer to go easy on Yukina. "Wanna ask them if you can join?"

"I'm not putting Sayo in charge of Roselia, no offence."

"None taken." Sayo replied, noticing Ayumi approaching her cautiously. She hoped that she had impressed her girlfriend's younger sister, something that she would never admit to her friends. "Do you need something?"

"Hikawa-senpai… um… I don't suppose you could teach me how to play the guitar?" Ayumi asked shyly, her pink eyes unable to meet Sayo's emerald ones. She was sure that her senior would reject her, citing that academics took precedence over hobbies. "I-It's just that I think that you're really amazing and-"

"Of course, it would be my pleasure." Sayo's tone may be calm and measured, but the heavy blush overwhelming her face as well as a faint smile betrayed her true emotions. The rest of Roselia stopped their teasing, suddenly deciding that watching Sayo teach Ayumi how to play a guitar was far more entertaining. She went up to the phone in the studio and called the front desk to rent a guitar for Ayumi. "Are you ready to devote yourself?"

"What is this feeling? I feel like… a proud owner of a kitten that I raised into a fine cat." Yukina asked, placing her right hand over her heart while Lisa took out her phone and prepared to record the lesson. Ako had answered the door and brought the guitar over to Ayumi, with Rinko wishing her good luck as Sayo taught her how to play the basics. "This is heartwarming, am I using the term correctly?"

"Yeah yeah, now shush. I'm sending this to Aya later."

* * *

**[Roselia's Baker]**

_**[4.50 PM]** _

**Roselia's Baker:** thought u might wanna see this

 **Roselia's Baker:** [sayosensei.mp4]

 **Strawberry Idol:** omg

 **Strawberry Idol:** my gf is teaching my sister how to play the guitar

 **Strawberry Idol:** is roselia still practicing?

 **Roselia's Baker:** yep at circle

 **Roselia's Baker:** hurry over lol

Aya broke into a sprint, reaching CiRCLE in less than ten minutes. Of course, that was only possible because she was near the studio to begin with. Right on cue, Roselia exited CiRCLE with Sayo and Ayumi chatting behind. Aya panted as she ran up to them, startling Sayo and Ayumi.

"Maruyama-san? I didn't expect your practice to end early."

"Everything was perfect, so we're allowed to leave earlier. That, and Chisato-chan has a shoot to attend to." Aya grinned, the sight of her sister getting along with her girlfriend was enough to make her burst into tears. She managed to restrain herself, she didn't want to show her girlfriend her uncool self five months into their relationship. "Sayo-chan, wanna get ice cream with me and Ayumi-chan?"

"Oh, I wouldn't want to impose…"

"You won't be imposing on us Sayo-nee!" Sayo was embarrassed, while the rest of Roselia had silly grins as Ayumi tugged on Sayo's sleeve gently. Aya was speechless, Ayumi tended to not show her spoilt side towards anyone that wasn't family. She couldn't help grinning, Sayo was part of the Maruyama family and that thought pleased her to no end. "I-I know we shouldn't be loitering outside after school, but I would really like it if you had ice cream with us…"

"I-I suppose… you deserve ice cream after that session." Sayo stammered, she didn't expect being called Sayo-nee to have such an impact on her. She now understood why Lisa loved it whenever Ako called her Lisa-nee. Roselia (really just Lisa and Ako) winked at her, deciding to part ways and leave the couple alone with Ayumi. "Maruyama-san, Ayumi-san, what would you like to have? It's on me."

"Oh come on, you said that the last time!"

"Sayo-nee, I want chocolate!"

"And you Maruyama-san?"

"I'm treating you two!" Aya huffed, with Sayo chuckling in response. Ayumi leant against Sayo, smiling at the guitarist's warmth. "Mint, right?"

"Yes, thank you." Aya approached CiRCLE cafe to place their orders, while Sayo was left alone with Ayumi. She felt herself bursting with happiness, she didn't expect Ayumi to open up to her so much in the span of a day. _'I feel like I'm the happiest person in the world with my girlfriend and Ayumi-san by my side…'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check Chapter 1 for updates on whether I'm accepting prompts! If you don't want to read Chapter 1, then please pay attention to the general summary of 'One Shot Home Run' as I will update whether I'm accepting prompts or not.
> 
> (Also is this a good place to shameless advertise my TomoRan story that I posted yesterday? No? Okay I'm gonna walk out...)


	15. Sayo/Lisa (Overprotective Girlfriend)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features SayoLisaStan's prompt about Sayo and Lisa being in a romantic relationship as well as fluff, and an overprotective guitarist when her bassist girlfriend gets flirted with by someone other than her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sayo/Lisa? Check.  
> Fluff? Eh... I'm gonna list that as maybe.  
> Getting flirted with by someone else? ... (Pretends to tick yes)  
> Overprotective Sayo? ... Depends on your definition?
> 
> I'm sorry for messing your prompt up, I don't know what's considered flirting and what's not. (I found out recently that leaning in while speaking is considered flirting, that came as a rude shock to me...)

"I didn't expect you to invite me to the beach." Lisa held Sayo's hand as they made their way to the beach, where there were few people there. Sayo blushed, she wanted to spend some quality time with her girlfriend but she didn't know how given that it was supposed to be a rehearsal session with Roselia… but at a rented beach house. "Y'know, there are other ways to show your romantic side besides a nice swim at the beach."

"I didn't bring roses though."

"I mean in bed." Sayo's face heated up, she couldn't believe that her girlfriend just suggested something indecent in broad daylight. Lisa giggled, she loved it whenever the guitarist was rendered a blushing mess. She leant in for a kiss, closing Sayo's gasping mouth before breaking away. "Well, we can always save that for later."

"I-I-Imai-san! Roselia is-" Lisa grinned, placing a finger to a flustered Sayo's lips. She swatted Lisa's hand, glaring at the bassist. Lisa complied, shooting Sayo a cheeky smile before stripping to her swimsuit. "Imai-san?!"

"We're at a beach, of course it's natural to be in our swimsuits."

"You could at least not strip in the middle of the beach!" Sayo gulped, unable to tear her gaze away from Lisa's toned abdomen. Curse her involvement in dance club, how was she supposed to look at Lisa's body without imagining herself in indecent situations. Lisa noticed, and placed a hand on her thigh and slowly caressed it. "... Please don't do this to me here…"

"Aw, but I love it when you get all hot and bothered." Sayo whimpered, why did Lisa have to tease her at the beach? She should've stayed at the beach house, at least the rest of Roselia was around to curb her lust. "Okay fine, I won't tease you for now."

"... Thank you." Lisa had a ghost of a smile as she reached out to touch Sayo's hair, resisting the urge to stroke the side of Sayo's neck and run her fingers down to her collar bone. She didn't show it, but she was just as bothered as Sayo was, just that she was able to control her desire. "I'll get some drinks, will you be alright on your own?"

"Of course, and when you get back…" Lisa's voice dropped to a whisper, sending shivers up Sayo's spine as the bassist whispered to her ear. "You can help me put sunscreen on my back."

"... Gh!" Sayo gritted her teeth and marched away, filling her mind with thoughts of buying drinks doing little to do away with the lust that Lisa had so carefully built up within her.

Lisa made her way to a spot on the beach and laid out a mat for her and Sayo to lie on. She shook her head, it came as a surprise to her when Sayo asked if she wanted to go to the beach. It was even more surprising that she explicitly forbade the rest of Roselia from tagging along, with Yukina and Rinko not minding the slightest. She hummed a tune, she couldn't wait for Sayo to arrive with refreshing cold drinks. Cold drinks, Sayo, and watching kids playing in the shimmering blue ocean was enough to make her date with the guitarist romantic.

"Hey, you alone?" Lisa internally groaned, she forgot that beaches were popular locations to get hit on, and not by women. Looming above her was a man with an athletic physique, and a 'boy next door' smile. He looked friendly enough, which made it harder for Lisa to turn him down.

"Sorry, I'm with someone."

"Oh… Actually I'm not from around here, and I was hoping someone could show me around."

"I'm sorry, but I'm on a date…"

"Spare me five minutes?"

"What the hell are you doing?" The man flinched, turning back to see Sayo glaring at him. Sayo was holding onto two soda cans, and Lisa was pretty sure that if Sayo held them any harder, the drinks would explode from the openings. "Are you seriously hitting on my girlfriend?!"

"W-What?! N-No, you've gotten it all-" Sayo didn't wait for the man to finish, and promptly hurled one of the cans at him. It hit him square on the forehead, knocking him out instantly. She proceeded to stomp on his most vulnerable area, with Lisa wincing with pity in the background.

"Um, Sayo? You don't have to-" Lisa was tackled to the mat by Sayo, who was hugging her as tightly as possible. "... Y'know Sayo, I'm starting to think that _maybe_ he's not hitting on me?"

"I don't care Imai-san, I'll murder the shit out of anyone who even winks your way." The guitarist mumbled, purring with content as Lisa ruffled her teal hair. The bassist chuckled, she felt much safer with her overprotective girlfriend beside her. Even if she could be violent at times.

"Oh boy, I better warn Hina about you then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check Chapter 1 for updates on whether I'm accepting prompts! If you don't want to read Chapter 1, then please pay attention to the general summary of 'One Shot Home Run' as I will update whether I'm accepting prompts or not.
> 
> Okay, my words below are going to sound a bit harsh and I sincerely apologise if I've offended you in any way, but there's no other way that I could phrase it. 
> 
> AlphDan1 asked me if I'll finish two requests that I've skipped in favour for the other ones. While I don't blame them for asking, it highlights that some readers don't fully read Chapter 1. This is so as I've mentioned in said chapter that I'll choose what prompts to write, therefore it means that there's the possibility that I'll skip some of the prompts given. 
> 
> I've also mentioned in Chapter 1 that to know if I've skipped your prompt, please refer to the comment list and cross refer to the order of the prompts that I've done. I say this as I'll follow to the order of the prompts listed in the comment section VERY closely, and, at the risk of sounding like I think highly of myself, I will NOT miss out any prompts on accident. 
> 
> Another reason why I ask that all of you constantly cross refer to the comment section (a reason that I will not add to Chapter 1) is that I want all of you to see if any of your potential prompts are similar to others that have requested before you. This is to reduce the chances of you requesting the same prompt as others. When it comes to prompt/request types of stories, I believe that it's both the writer's and the readers' job to check on the comment section in order to keep track of the prompts given. Hence why I ask readers to check the comment section at part of the things to take note in Chapter 1.
> 
> In short, if you see that I've skipped your prompt, it means that I chose to NOT do it on purpose and I will not, at any time, go back and do those prompts.


	16. Tomoe & Sayo (Coolness Contest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features Sky's prompt about a coolness contest between Tomoe and Sayo following the events of Chapter 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was able to make the judging as unfair as possible, with Sayo being confused to why was she even participating in the coolness contest so that's like... 50 percent of what you asked for? And I hope Lisa having a super gay crush on Sayo to begin with makes up for the lack of wooing over at the end.
> 
> Sorry for not following closely to your prompt.
> 
> (I have no idea what's considered cool so I just made them compete over things that I would want to see...)

"What's the meaning of this?" Sayo asked as she was dragged up to Haneoka's rooftop by Lisa, who offered her no explanations as they barged into the rooftop, where a few of their friends were waiting for them. "Afterglow and Ako are here too?"

"Don't forget us." Yukina said, holding up her hand to give a brief wave while Rinko smiled reassuringly at Sayo. Sayo frowned, why were Roselia and Afterglow gathered at the rooftop? Tomoe was staring her down, punching her own palm as she smirked. Himari squealed at the sight, while Ako's ruby eyes sparkled with admiration. "Now then, shall we begin?"

"Yeah! Welcome to Roselia's and Afterglow's first coolness contest!" Ako announced, eliciting a reasonable amount of polite claps from the audience. "I'm your judge, the queen of the underworld, Ako Udagawa!"

"And I'm your second judge, the leader of Afterglow, Himari Uehara!" Himari followed, pumping her fist into the air enthusiastically. "Hey, hey, hoh!"

"Hoh?" Yukina repeated, wondering why Himari liked to always start things off with her unusual catchphrase. The rest of the audience awkwardly laughed, except for Ran who rolled her eyes with exasperation.

"Now then! Representing Afterglow is the one and only Tomoe Udagawa!" Ako gave her sister a thumbs up, cheering her on. "Onee-chan, you're the coolest!"

"Hold on, why are we having this contest when we can compete using music?" Sayo asked, perplexed by the events so far. "Why a coolness contest of all possible things? What's going on?"

"And representing Roselia is the foil to Hina-senpai, the evil mint ice cream, Sayo Hikawa!" Sayo was confused, why didn't Himari just introduce her normally? She groaned, she didn't even know why she was up on the rooftop and yet she was forced to play along. Everyone from Roselia but Ako cheered for her, along with Tsugumi. She smiled, having Rinko and Tsugumi cheer for her was a relief despite the troublesome situation. "Now then, who will come out as the coolest person from this contest?!"

"Actually, Tomoe-san's cooler than me. So we can stop… whatever this is." Sayo just wanted to end the contest and go back home, she promised Hina that she would watch the drama that Pastel*Palettes was featured in with her. No one listened to her, and continued to cheer for the two contestants. _'What the hell am I doing here…'_

"Let's move on to the first challenge! Tying a ponytail! Let's hear some noise!" Ako yelled, confusing poor Sayo even further. She glanced at Tomoe, who for some reason was looking _really_ forward to out-cool her in the contest. She didn't know why, and at this point, she figured that it was easier to let Tomoe win the challenges. "Now then, the two contestants will tie a ponytail and Hii-chan and I will judge!"

"Hey Lisa-san~ Who do you think will win this contest?" Moca asked the bassist in question, who shrugged in response. She wasn't in the loop about the events leading to the contest, all Rinko told her was that Tomoe's dignity was at stake. "Oh c'mon, you're rooting for your gay crush to win right?"

"Naturally, what about you? Are you hoping for Tomoe to win?"

"Of course~ Moca-chan's an Afterglow fan after all~" Moca cheered as both contestants tied their hair into different ponytails, with Sayo frowning at the way Tomoe was looking at her. "Oof, poor Sayo-san's gonna get creamed by Tomoe~"

"Sayo! You can do it!"

"... It's just a ponytail though?" Sayo couldn't understand what was the hype about ponytails, as such she decided to tie her hair the way she did before archery practice. Tomoe smirked, her hair was tied into a low ponytail that draped over her left shoulder. "... Can I go now?"

"Aaaaaaand the winner is… onee-chan from Afterglow!" Ako announced, with Tomoe and Himari yelling with excitement over the victory. Tsugumi sighed, she felt bad for Sayo since the contest was rigged no matter how one looked at it. The reason why Ako and Himari were the judges was so that Tomoe could have an easy win, and her pride as the coolest person in Ako's eyes would be restored. "No matter how you look at it, onee-chan's low ponytail brings the prince sleeping within her to life!"

"Liar! You guys don't appreciate how Sayo's ponytail exposes her nape! It's so defenceless, and are you guys not seeing how her ponytail swishes with every movement?!" Yukina had to restrain Lisa from commenting any further, it was a miracle that Sayo hadn't noticed Lisa's massive crush on her. Sayo blinked, was Lisa trying to appeal to the judges? Her lips curved upwards, the grateful smile sent Lisa's way caused Lisa to struggle violently.

"Thank you Imai-san, but Tomoe-san deserves the win." Ako and Himari resisted the urge to yell out Sayo's name, she was cooler than they had expected but they had promised Tomoe to give her all three wins. Tomoe gritted her teeth, Sayo was being her usual cool self much to her dismay. She feared that bribing the two judges wasn't enough to secure her overall victory, and that sparked her determination to out-cool Sayo. "That's the end of this contest right?"

"Moving on to the second challenge! Who looks the coolest in Haneoka's uniform?!" Himari declared, holding up a Haneoka uniform. "Everyone knows that blouses and mini skirts are all the rage right now-"

"That's going against school rules!" Sayo protested, but no one listened to her. Sighing, she grabbed the uniform and examined it, surprised that Himari brought an extra set of uniform to school. "Uehara-san, you don't strike me as the type to bring an extra set to school."

"That's Hina-senpai's! We stole- I mean! We borrowed from her!" Sayo sighed, making a note to scold Hina for lending her uniform to Afterglow. "Okay, you two have five minutes to prepare!"

"I'm expected to change here?!" Both judges nodded, along with Lisa, who was trying to stop a nosebleed. Yukina sighed, why was her best friend so gay for Sayo? Rinko provided the bassist with tissues to stem the blood, while Ran cringed with disgust at the bloody display. Sayo let out a loud groan as she undressed in front of nine girls, with Yukina straining under Lisa's weight. _'This is ridiculous, Imai-san's over there with a nosebleed and they're more focused with this contest? I swear, they don't have their priorities straight!'_

"Time's up! Let's see how you rock the uniforms!" Tomoe had a triumphant smile on her face as she faced Sayo, who was finishing up by straightening her tie. She grimaced, her senior looked much proper than her which radiated an air of elegance. "Hmm… Tomoe's going with the rebellious coolness here…"

"And Sayo-san's going with the prim and proper coolness. Hii-chan, what do you think?"

"My vote's definitely on Tomoe! I mean, I just can't get enough of that wild charm!"

"And the winner of this challenge goes to onee-chan! Sorry Sayo-san, but wild and rebellious is the coolest!"

"Can we focus on Imai-san's nosebleed instead of this frivolous competition?!"

"I-I'm fine! Just a bit of blood there…" Lisa's nose was stuffed with rolled up tissues, half soaked with blood. She gave a thumbs up, which did nothing to ease Sayo's worry. Yukina mumbled vulgarities, earning herself a smack from the bassist. "Yukina, what did we say about my weight?"

"Tomoe already has two wins, we can go home right?" Ran asked, getting herself flipped off by said drummer. "W-What?! You won! And I want to go home damn it!"

"No! Not until I prove that I'm the coolest here!"

"Um… but you bribed them to- mmph?!" Moca clamped both hands over Tsugumi's mouth, preventing Sayo from discovering that the contest was rigged. Ran sighed in exasperation, can't Tomoe just walk away with the knowledge that she was already cool in Ako's (and Himari's) eyes?

"With that, we've come to the last challenge!"

"Oh thank god, I can finally go home." Sayo _really_ wanted to go home, she had enough of this contest the 'judges' were speaking of. Ako and Himari brought out two pails of water, much to Sayo's confusion. "... What's going on?"

"The final challenge is to dump water on yourself!"

"Then who's going to clean the rooftop afterwards?" Sayo asked, removing the rubber band used to tie her hair. Tomoe copied Sayo, shaking her head to mess up her auburn hair a little. Ako and Himari pointed to the audience, who gasped in response.

"Wait, is this the reason you invited us to be part of the audience?!" Ran couldn't believe it, she knew it was too good to be true when Himari approached her to be part of the audience for the contest. Tsugumi sighed, she knew what she was signing herself up for the moment she had gotten permission from the student council to allow the contest to take place on the rooftop. "I refuse!"

"Now now, feast your eyes on those two beauties in front of us." Moca wasn't pleased that she had to clean up afterwards, but she would do anything for the buns Himari had promised. Rinko said nothing, occasionally inquiring Lisa on her well-being. "C'mon, whenever you're ready!"

"First up, onee-chan!" Tomoe nodded, promptly dumping the pail of water over herself. She was left drenched from head to toe, and shook the water off her like a dog. Sayo couldn't help staring, resisting the urge to pet her. "What a wonderful display of coolness, the mischievous soaked puppy technique is always a fan favourite!"

"Will Sayo-san be able to out-cool Tomoe? Let's find out!" Sayo sighed, reluctant to soak Hina's uniform as well as the indoor shoes she borrowed from the school. She dumped the water over her, coming out as drenched as Tomoe.

Instead of shaking the water off, Sayo ran a hand through her soaked fringe, slicking it backwards while staring at the girls in front of her. She squinted as water slid down her forehead to her eyes. No one said a word, they were all rendered stunned by Sayo's extremely cool display.

"Well? What's the result?" Sayo asked, crossing her arms. Her gaze never left the audience, and soon they were all blushing. "... Why are all your faces so red?"

"I can't believe it… that was just too cool…" Tomoe knelt before her competition, accepting defeat as she pounded against the floor. "How am I supposed to be cooler than _that_?!"

"... Moca-chan's ovaries just exploded." Moca mumbled, her heart skipping a beat as Sayo looked at all of them with confusion. Ran averted her eyes away from Sayo, unable to stop the hammering in her chest. Tsugumi and Rinko were both overcome with embarrassment, and had fainted shortly after.

"Forget your ovaries, my gay heart just went boom." Lisa replied, her nosebleed intensifying as she leant on Yukina for support. She didn't expect such a display from Sayo, who knew that Sayo slicking her wet fringe back was such a turn on for her? Yukina straightened her back, well aware that blood was starting to seep through her uniform.

"Those comments are just expressions… right?" Yukina asked, frowning as her sleeve turned a dark red. Lisa and Moca groaned in response, with Yukina nodding with understanding. "I see. Sayo?"

"Minato-san?"

"I think I'm having your babies." Sayo sputtered, just why was everyone reacting so strangely after she drenched herself with water? Ako was the first one to break out of the trance Sayo had unintentionally cast on them, though part of it was because she was still too young to fully grasp the concept of desire.

"T-The winner of the first coolness contest goes to… Sayo Hikawa of Roselia!" Sayo rolled her eyes, finally she could go home. She stormed back into the school, leaving wet footprints behind her as well as a gay panic amongst the two bands. "W-Wait, Sayo-san! You forgot your prize!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check Chapter 1 for updates on whether I'm accepting prompts! Also, please be reminded that if I skip your prompt, it means that I will NOT be doing it at all. As such, kindly pay close attention to the things to take note in Chapter 1!


	17. Rokka/Aya (Concert Preparation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features Rimirun's prompt about Rokka being Pastel*Palettes's temporary guitarist following the events of Chapter 11.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm beginning to suspect that you have a thing for making Rokka blush thanks to Aya's actions. Not that I mind, girlfriends embarrassing girlfriends is a trope that I actually like. 
> 
> That being said, I hope this chapter is acceptable enough!

"Good work Rokka-chan, it was wonderful practicing with you." Rokka's cheeks flushed at Chisato's compliment, she couldn't believe that the actress was complimenting her for playing like she was used to. Aya bounded up to her, latching her in a tight hug. "Aya-chan, we're still in the studio."

"But Aya-san deserves it! Rokka-san, you performed wonderfully! You're displaying exemplary qualities a samurai has!" Eve smiled, with Chisato sighing in the corner over Aya's display of affection. "Isn't that right Maya-san?"

"Indeed! Especially at the end when you…" Maya rambled off about how Rokka displayed her guitar skill, though by then Rokka was already too far gone. She couldn't focus on anything, not with Aya hugging her. It could also be the faint strawberry scent from the shampoo Rokka had given her as a reminder of their date together at the shopping centre two weeks ago. "It's a pleasure working with you!"

"Asahi-san, are you sure you don't wish to join Pastel*Palettes? We could use someone as talented as you." The idol band's instructor asked, snapping Rokka out of her thoughts. Rokka furiously shook her head, while she was grateful for the opportunity to play beside idols, her heart would forever be with RAS. "I understand. The agency's offer still stands should you ever wish to join us."

"Aw c'mon, just because I jammed my fingers doesn't mean that you can write me off!" Hina protested, grinning as she locked eyes with Rokka. "You were boppidy boppin' just now! Not gonna let you be the new Hina Hikawa though~"

"I-I-I would never! Besides, PAREO-san loves Pastel*Palettes the way it is!"

"Hina-chan's just teasing you, don't worry." Chisato intervened, lightly knocking the back of Hina's head with her knuckles. "Oh yes, it's about time for our costume fitting."

"... I-Is that so…?" Rokka gulped, regretting her decision to be Pastel*Palettes's temporary guitarist. While she gave in to her girlfriend's pleading, she was still reluctant to wear a frilly costume while performing on stage to thousands of fans. Reona and Masuki had encouraged her by saying that they would purchase nesoberis of her if they were made available, a possibility that Rokka didn't wish to consider. "L-Lead the way then…"

"Don't worry Rokka-chan, you'll look so cute in your costume!"

* * *

Aya was right about Rokka looking cute in her idol costume. What she didn't mention was the sheer embarrassment she felt while wearing said costume. Her costume was mostly white, save for the dark blue accents and ribbon on her costume. Even the frills were white, though the colour was the least of Rokka's concerns.

"I-It's so… frilly!" Rokka assumed that she would be wearing the same costume the band wore for their very first live, which was less frillier than the current costume.

"Yep! You look like a doll, not that you aren't usually!" Leave it to Aya and her smooth pickup lines she learnt from Hina. Rokka's face was bright red as she tugged the hem of her costume down in a futile bid to cover her legs. It was shorter compared to her uniform, which said a lot as the uniform's skirt was a miniskirt. Aya was happily snapping away pictures of her girlfriend in her idol costume, fawning over her throughout. "If anything, _you're_ the idol here!"

"Flirting aside, Aya-chan's right. You look darling in the costume." Chisato said, toning down the intensity of the compliments Rokka was subjected to. The rest nodded, with Maya sympathising with Rokka over the costume's designs. "Aya-chan, is there really a need to take so many pictures?"

"Mmhm! I want to capture every single angle of Rokka-chan!" Aya replied, still taking pictures of Rokka. "Rokka-chan, I'll send you some to send to RAS!"

' _I hope Ako-san, Asuka-san, Popipa, RAS don't tease me too much when MASKING-san circulates the picture of me around…'_ Rokka desperately prayed to herself, she was already embarrassed as it was and didn't wish to be teased by her friends. Her phone buzzed angrily, a string of notifications alerting her. "Huh? I wonder who it is…"

**[GBP+RAS!]**

_**[4.37 PM]** _

**Bubblegum Mountain:** [myidolgirlfriendalbum.jpg]

 **Jerky-sama:** holy shit wtf thts a lot of pics of lock

 **Kirakiradoki!!!:** THTS ROKKA-CHAN?????

 **Kirakiradoki!!!:** OMG SO CUTE

 **Bonsai:** Wow… band hopping?

 **PastelGirl:**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **PastelGirl:** SIXTH MEMBER CONFIRMED!

 **Jerky-sama:** no! no sixth member!

 **RabbitWife:** suits her

 **Saya:** yep! ^^

 **ChocoCornet:** she looks very cute!

 **Kirakiradoki!!!:** IM GONNA SEND THIS TO AA-CHAN

 **Demon Summoner:** r u trying to defeat the darkness with the power of idol cuteness?

 **Demon Summoner:** cuz its totes working

 **Kirakiradoki!!!:** AA-CHAN WAS A BLUSHING MESS I CALLED IT

 **Bonsai:** KASUMI STOP TYPING IN CAPS DAMN IT

 **Mii-kun's tired:** The pot calling the kettle black though Ichigaya-san...

 **FleetingPrince:** My, that's a wonderful look on you!

 **FleetingPrince:** Truly, I'm mesmerised beyond belief!

 **FunHikawa:** right????

 **FunHikawa:** onee-chan wht do u think?

 **BoringHikawa:** She looks uncomfortable… Maruyama-san, did you even get her permission?

 **Chisato:** She didn't, and right now Rokka-chan's unable to function.

 **Cute Drummer:** neso neso neso neso neso

 **LAYER:** Masuki, stop it

 **Cute Drummer:**...we shld totally hv ras nesos though

 **Jerky-sama:** NO! NO NESOS

"E-Everyone can see me in this…" Rokka muttered, dropping to the floor with a sudden thud. It was a shame that she didn't _actually_ faint, she would've loved to be unconscious for a while as she tried to forget about how everyone she knew saw pictures of her in the idol costume. She had a furious blush on her face as she curled herself up into a ball, with Hina happily picking her up and placing her in a corner. "I-I-I'm spoilt for marriage…"

"Hahaha! Aya-chan, you broke Rokka-chan~!" Aya immediately went over to the human ball and tried comforting her girlfriend, not meeting much success on her side. The rest of the band watched at the sight, with Hina breaking out in joyous laughter while the remaining three sigh at Hina's inappropriate response. "Error 404, Rokka-chan not found! Ahahahahaha!"

"Hina-san, that's not something to laugh about…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check Chapter 1 for updates on whether I'm accepting prompts! Also, please be reminded that if I skip your prompt, it means that I will NOT be doing it at all. As such, kindly pay close attention to the things to take note in Chapter 1!


	18. Sayo/Kasumi (Future Talk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features ClimbersHighFuuka_'s prompt about Sayo and Kasumi in a romantic relationship as well as Kasumi talking about her future after the Budokan live from Bandori Season 3 Episode 13.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, I didn't know how to portray Kasumi since I avoid writing about Poppin'Party. The prompt really helped me flesh out something for these two, I was genuinely at a loss since I never thought about Sayo dating Kasumi prior to this.

"That was a blast! Let's go celebrate!" Lisa suggested, with everyone agreeing. Well, _almost_ everyone. Sayo was searching for her girlfriend, but Kasumi wasn't among them. She frowned, she expected Kasumi to declare that she wanted to put on a 'sparkling pounding show' again. Sayo decided to head back to the Budokan hall to search for her, not forgetting to inform Rinko that she would head back for a short period of time.

She entered the concert hall that they had just performed half an hour ago, in search of Kasumi after searching the changing rooms to no avail. Fortunately for her, Kasumi was indeed in the hall, seated at the edge of the stage they had just performed on with a calm smile on her features. She approached her girlfriend, mildly curious about Kasumi's peaceful expression.

"Toyama-san." Kasumi snapped out from her thoughts, not once did she notice that Sayo was beside her. Sayo took a seat beside her, content to sit in silence. "... Is there something bothering you?"

"Huh? Nope, I was just thinking about what Rimirin said to me just now." Kasumi said, resting her head on Sayo's shoulder. Sayo didn't complain, allowing her girlfriend to do so even though her hair cone (Sayo wasn't sure what the two pointy parts of Kasumi's hairstyle were called) was poking her chin. "And I was thinking, I want Popipa's songs to be heard by everyone."

"Poppin'Party's songs have a magnetic pull to it, I'm sure you'll be able to achieve that dream."

"You sure?" Sayo nodded briskly, she had faith in her girlfriend. Sure, she didn't have a single ounce of faith in the starry-eyed girl back when they first met, but she had constantly defied expectations in the best possible way. "Sayo-senpai? You remember how I once said that Popipa's like a star to me right?"

"I do."

"I… I want Popipa to be my life. Until the day that I can no longer sing and play the guitar, I want to be that star for other people."

"Basically, you want to go pro with Poppin'Party?" Kasumi made a noise in agreement, with Sayo considering her response. She smiled, leaning her head on top of Kasumi's. "Then do it, I'll always support you. Not just me, the rest of your band will too. Poppin'Party has improved so much since we met, I can't see why you can't be a star for the world to see."

"Really?!" Kasumi laughed, resuming to her previous sitting position. "Y'know, the old Sayo-senpai would've disagreed with me! She'll be all 'music's not a game for you to play pretend'! Oh, oh! Or she'll say 'someone as incompetent as you can't possibly achieve such lofty goals'!"

"I…!" Sayo blushed, her girlfriend had gotten her old self down to the nitty details, and she wasn't proud of her past self. "I was very... how should I say it?"

"Angsty?"

"... Yes, that. I was exactly what you've just said back then." Kasumi laughed once more, leaning her body against Sayo's. The teal-haired guitarist didn't mind, in fact she welcomed the warm weight on her. They chatted about random things, such as the cats near Kasumi's house. After a while, Kasumi stood up without any warning, a bright grin on her face as she faced Sayo. "Toyama-san, that was dangerous."

"Hehe~ Sorry, sorry! I just wanted jam with you, you in?" Sayo made a show of rolling her eyes, before standing up alongside her girlfriend. It was a good thing she didn't leave her guitar case with Rinko, else she couldn't jam out with Kasumi. As if on cue, the rest of their friends as well as the volunteer staff, Marina and their families returned to the concert hall. "Perfect timing guys! Who's up for one more live?!"

"Seriously?! Are you crazy?!" Arisa exclaimed, crossing her arms in protest. She quickly relented upon seeing the desire in her friends' eyes, giving into her own desire to perform once more. "... Good thing we do crazy."

"I suppose a private performance wouldn't affect our plans." Yukina agreed, glancing over at Chiyu. They made eye contact, with the younger girl looking away instinctively. "I didn't know RAISE A SUILEN had such little stamina."

"W-Who says we can't perform another round?! RAS! Let's give our audience a private performance that they'll never forget!" Chiyu declared, taking the bait as she rallied her band. The rest of RAS chuckled, they were already on board anyways with or without Yukina's instigation.

"Alright, let's do this! Popipa, pipopa, popipapapipopa!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check Chapter 1 for updates on whether I'm accepting prompts! Also, please be reminded that if I skip your prompt, it means that I will NOT be doing it at all. As such, kindly pay close attention to the things to take note in Chapter 1!
> 
> Also, I realised that with the requirements I put in place for the character/reader stories, it ended up more like a character/OC thing. I'm... starting to question what a reader story really means.


	19. Roselia Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features RoseliaStan's prompt about Roselia having a game night after Ako and Rinko introduce the Switch to the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie, I have zero idea on how to write about Ako and Rinko introducing the Switch because I belong to the same camp as the remaining three Roselia members. 
> 
> The part about Yukina winning first place every time is really funny though, and thanks for giving me a game to use because I have no idea what games are played on the Switch. 
> 
> I hope that despite my lack of knowledge on the Switch, you still find this passable!

"Ako, Rinko, stop playing with that weird iPad. We're starting rehearsals." Ako and Rinko paused, their heads turning eerily to stare at Yukina. The vocalist blinked, did she stutter? Lisa and Sayo watched the silent exchange, now a battle of wits to see who blinked first. Eventually, Ako blinked. "Ako, you lose."

"I can't believe Yukina-san doesn't know what a Switch is!"

"The only switch _I_ know of is in bed…" Lisa whispered to Sayo, who gave her a highly scandalised look of disgust. She didn't need nor want to know more about Lisa's bedroom preferences, and she would dearly like to keep it that way. Yukina frowned, what was a Switch and why was Ako looking at her with pity in her eyes? "So… you guys are playing with the Switch then?"

"It's the… latest Nintendo console…"

"And it's super fun! You can remove the controllers like this!" Ako demonstrated by sliding the red and blue controllers off the screen, with Rinko there to hold the screen in place. "You can even play it like dual Wii remotes!"

"... What's this 'Wii' you speak of?" Yukina asked, now interested by the red and blue controllers Ako was wielding. Ako and Rinko gasped, horrified to learn that Roselia's leader didn't know what a Wii was. Even Lisa and Sayo looked at her with contempt. "... Why is everyone looking at me like that."

"Minato-san… Did you abandon all joys in your relentless pursuit to stand on top of FWF's stage?"

"How rude, I had a childhood too."

"Yukina, all you did was to sing and to play with your pet cat."

"That's it! We're having a game night with our Switches! I can't believe I'm in a band with Neanderthals!" Ako declared, unable to tolerate the lack of culture within her band. Rinko nodded eagerly, agreeing with the suggestion of a Roselia game night more than the fact that three out of five Roselia members didn't know what a Switch was. "Once I get home, I'm gonna link you three to details on Switch's design and controls! Never in nine hells did I expect such a travesty!"

"... Normally, I'm the one teaching Udagawa-san. To have our roles reversed… it feels strangely shameful."

"Sayo, aren't you overreacting?"

* * *

"Now then! Has everyone studied up on the Switch?" Sayo raised her hand, with Ako pointing to her to acknowledge her question. "Sayo-san?"

"May I ask why are we having the game night at my place?"

"Hina-san said that we can use your place for Roselia's first ever game night!" Sayo made a note to kill Hina the next day. No wonder Hina only informed her of a sleepover at Aya's place the night before, she must have set this up such that Sayo can't refuse. "Since there's five of us and only four controllers, Rinrin has volunteered to not play!"

"Hey Ako? Doesn't this defeat the purpose of a game night?" Lisa asked, looking over to Rinko. She felt bad that even though the keyboardist brought her game console for the game night, she wouldn't be able to play at all. Rinko had a faint smile on her lips, implying that she was okay with it. "Anyways, what game are we gonna play?"

"Why 'Mario Kart 8 Deluxe' of course! I'm sure everybody has heard-"

"Not me."

"-everyone that's _not_ Yukina-san." Yukina grumbled, was it that horrifying to learn that she had never played video games when she was a child? Ako continued to ignore her, setting up the two Switches such that multiplayer races were possible. "Now, everyone take a controller."

"I still don't understand how to use this stick." Yukina said as a matter of factly, the controller she held was vibrating as it was a motion controller. "Oh, it's a vibrating stick."

"That sounded so wrong." Was all Sayo had to say as Yukina examined her vibrating controller with interest. Once all four of them had their controllers, Ako instructed them to start choosing the character they wished to play as along with the mode of transport they wished to race with. "... Who's Luigi?"

"Oh holy hecking hell, I forgot there's another Yukina-san here." Truth be told, Lisa didn't know who was who in the game. All she knew about 'Mario Kart' was that it was a racing game and that players could use power-ups to either sabotage their competitors or to boost their own performance. "Just choose someone so we can start playing."

"Is it okay if I choose the red-spotted mushroom boy? There doesn't seem to be a cat character in here..." Ako sighed with frustration, this was worse than Afterglow's game night where Ran punched Moca when she overtook the vocalist. Needless to say, Moca had multiple bruises. "Ako, why do I need to choose tyres for my bike?"

"Just wing it Yukina-san, you're doing great."

"Hey Sayo, do you think Yukina _actually_ knows how to play this game?" Lisa asked, she was aware that Yukina didn't bother to read the links Ako had sent to Roselia's group chat, instead relying on Lisa to translate the details into simple Japanese. Sayo shrugged, she had a hard time wrapping her head around the need for gliders in a racing game herself. "She's gonna be so upset when she's dead last…"

* * *

"I don't get it, how the hell are you always coming in first?!" Ako screeched, unable to believe that she always came in second despite her best efforts. That included striking Yukina down with lightning, obscuring her vision with squid ink, and _lots_ of shells. What frustrated her the most was that Yukina didn't even know how to play and received all of the power-ups aimed to sabotage her, yet she won first place _every_ single time. "You're cheating!"

"It's actually simple to play though." Yukina shrugged off Ako's lack of sportsmanship, a rare smile gracing her lips as she raced her way to victory. Ako sulked harder, she couldn't believe that she lost to a complete beginner that didn't know how to operate the Switch controller. Rinko tried to comfort Ako, to no avail. Sayo and Lisa could only stare in amazement at the feat, was Yukina just that lucky or was she actually a dark horse?

"Imai-san… is Minato-san secretly good at this game?"

"I dunno… She drove in reverse throughout and got herself rainbowed off the track… She's probably _really_ lucky."

"... I suppose that's the likely explanation."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check Chapter 1 for updates on whether I'm accepting prompts! Also, please be reminded that if I skip your prompt, it means that I will NOT be doing it at all. As such, kindly pay close attention to the things to take note in Chapter 1!


	20. Kaoru/Kokoro (Set Up)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features Xxwhat_the_heckiexX's prompt about Kaoru getting herself set up with a date with Kokoro, courtesy of Chisato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for requesting, you're the first one to request someone from HHW! I was honestly surprised that up till now, there wasn't any requests for any HHW characters. 
> 
> All I can guarantee you is Kaoru freaking out in the introduction. Not sure if it's cute or funny enough for you, I apologise for that.
> 
> Also good luck writing 'Kokoro shipping prompts'!

"Chisato!" Kaoru called out to the actress, the latter sighing before turning around to greet her friend. "I heard that you set me up on a date with Kokoro. Is this true?"

"Of course, it's the least I can do for a friend." Chisato smirked, she knew full well that Kaoru had the biggest crush on the oblivious heiress, as such she decided to set them up for a date. It was mostly to witness Kaoru drop her flamboyant self during the date, but she figured that it would be nice if Haneoka's prince dated what Hanasakigawa called 'the eccentric sun princess'.

"I humbly thank you for the opportunity, but surely you could've informed me first and not Kanon?"

"If I did, you would hide yourself in Michelle because you're too scared to have a one-on-one with your crush." Kaoru blushed, Chisato was spot on and they both knew it. "Just go on a date with her, what's the worst that can happen?"

"She rejects me with her endearingly magnificent smile?"

"Sounds lovely, looking forward to it." Chisato teased, not doing anything to help Kaoru feel confident of herself. Kaoru didn't know what she should do, she had never planned on telling Kokoro about her crush. "Just be yourself, and I don't mean that princely act."

"... I feel more at ease with it though…" Chisato sighed, she hated it whenever Kaoru started to sob. She couldn't leave her vulnerable childhood friend alone, as much as she knew she should since they were now third years in high school.

"Oh fine… I'll help you out." Chisato relented, only to stop Kaoru from embarrassing her. They were still in public for Michelle's sake. _'Not.'_

* * *

Kaoru was freaking out, not in front of her crush or anyone else of course. Chisato had agreed to provide her with moral support on her date, but that didn't stop Kaoru from panicking over her date with Kokoro. Said girl was smiling cheerfully, excited that they were spending time together at Hanasakigawa Smile Land. Kaoru blushed, she wasn't able to control her emotions now that it was just the two of them.

"Kaoru, your face is red!" Kokoro pointed out, oblivious to Kaoru's feelings. Kaoru stammered, unable to properly reply to Kokoro. "You look hot!"

"A-Ah… yes, indeed." Kaoru wondered if Kokoro was flirting with her or just talking about the weather, eventually settling on the latter because it's _Kokoro_. Kokoro continued to smile, blissfully unaware of Kaoru's internal conflict. "May I just say that I'm blessed to have your splendid smile all to myself today? Why, I couldn't be any happier."

"That's great! I love it when you're happy!" Kokoro beamed, Kaoru's words had a positive impact on her and treated her to an even sunnier smile that nearly blinded Kaoru. Kaoru didn't care that she could lose her sight if it meant burning Kokoro's smile to memory. "Hey Kaoru, I wanna ride that!"

"Of cour-" Kaoru's heart died in her mouth the moment she realised what attraction Kokoro was referring to. She gleefully pointed to the roller coaster ride, AKA Kaoru's most feared attraction in the amusement park. She wondered why Kokoro suggested, of all attractions, the roller coaster when the band knew full well of Kaoru's height phobia. "K-Kokoro? Mayhaps we could go to another attraction instead?"

"Hm? But the last time you rode this with Kanon, you had the most beautiful smile!"

"B-Beautiful, you say?" Kaoru was pretty sure that she had fainted during that particular ride, and she had begged the drummer to preserve what was left of her dignity back then by not telling the rest about it. She regretted asking Kanon to keep it a secret, now Kokoro had the wrong idea. "A compliment from you is most wonderful, however I regret to in-"

"Let's go! I wanna see you smile! It makes me smile!" Kokoro left no room for Kaoru to protest, and was dragged towards the queue for the roller coaster. Lady Luck wasn't on Kaoru's side, for she and Kokoro were locked in the roller coaster after five minutes of waiting. Before the roller coaster started to move, Kokoro reached out for Kaoru's hand and grasped it, sending the guitarist's heart aflutter. "Your hand's warm, that makes me happy!"

"I-I'm glad…" Kaoru was trying her best to keep it together, but she knew she was failing miserably. To think Chisato agreed to give her moral support, the only support she received was a message reminding Kaoru to be herself during the date. She appreciated it, but would rather receive support in the form of actual presence. _'Please give me strength and not make Kokoro frown.'_

* * *

"Wasn't that fun Kaoru?" Kokoro beamed, unaware that Kaoru was barely conscious after the ride. She was pretty sure she let out an undignified scream of terror, though it was lost on Kokoro, who thought that Kaoru was screaming with joy. "Let's ride it again!"

"H-How about we ride the carousel instead?" Kaoru feebly suggested, she knew her heart wasn't able to survive another ride to heaven. Even if it could, her mind couldn't.

Thankfully for her, Kokoro eagerly agreed and dragged the woozy guitarist in the direction of the carousel. Kaoru could make out blurry figures that might belong to Chisato and Kanon, she wasn't completely sure since her vision was still spinning. Within minutes, they were both riding on the carousel horses. Kaoru was seated on a majestic white horse, while Kokoro was sitting on a brown horse that had the biggest smile a wooden horse could give. The guitarist sighed with relief, her vision was starting to return and her heart was no longer threatening to hammer out of her chest.

"Hey Kaoru! Let's sing!"

"A fine suggestion, what song should we sing?"

"Hmm… How about 'Orchestra of Smiles'?"

"That sounds absolutely lovely." Soon, the carousel's merry music was replaced by them singing 'Orchestra of Smiles', much to the delight of the kids in the amusement park. It soon became a Hello, Happy World! performance from the pair, with Kokoro performing acrobatic feats to entertain the children. Kaoru, at one point, joined in with the help of Kokoro's flexibility. "Look, Kokoro! You made the children smile!"

"Nope, _we_ made them smile!" Kokoro laughed, performing alongside the guitarist until the carousel started to slow down. Once the ride was about to approach its end, Kokoro leapt off the horse with Kaoru in tow, ending their performance and the ride with a flourish. "Happy! Lucky!"

"Smile! Yay!" The children chanted, cheering excitedly as they left the ride, confetti bursting out from nowhere as they made their exit. Kaoru wondered if Kokoro's bodyguards were nearby, the performance clearly wasn't planned and Misaki wasn't present to arrange bursts of confetti at the moment.

_'How mysterious… as expected of the fleeting nature of joy.'_

* * *

"You had fun, right Kaoru?" It was nearing the end of their date, and what better way to end it by riding the Ferris Wheel? Kaoru was terrified, but she tried not to think about how they were so high up in the air by focusing all her attention on her crush. "You were smiling all the time, so it was easy to tell!"

"Indeed, your presence made it all the more enjoyable." Kaoru agreed, she did have fun… even though some parts of the date involved heights. Kokoro grinned, satisfied that Kaoru had fun. She hummed a tune, swinging her legs as she directed a softer smile towards the guitarist.

"I was really happy when Chisato told me that you wanted to hang out!" Kaoru flinched, she couldn't believe it. It was one thing for Chisato to set her up with Kokoro, but did she _have_ to be so obvious? "And I'm glad we did! Sure, my heart feels funny but it's a good kind of funny!"

"I… I'm glad that we get to spend time together." Kaoru gulped, should she take the plunge and ask Kokoro out? Was she prepared to get herself rejected on this death trap? _'As Shakespeare once said, there's a tide in the affairs of men, which taken at the flood, leads on to fortune; omitted, all the voyage of their life is bound in shallows and in miseries. I should take the risk, for cowards die many times before their death and the valiant only once.'_

"You're not smiling now, is something wrong?" Kokoro asked, a concerned smile on her face as Kaoru was lost in thought. Kaoru shook her head, her resolve firm as she prepared to confess to Kokoro. "I don't really understand why people want to be sad while thinking, but I'm happy to think with you!"

"Kokoro, I'm in love with you." Kaoru confessed, her words not wavering at all as she looked at Kokoro steadily in the eyes. Kokoro said nothing, though she was still smiling. "I'm actually still afraid of heights, but you give me courage to face it head on… and you made it fun for me even though I'm scared."

"Is the funny feeling in my chest considered love? Misaki said that people's hearts go all funny when they love someone, and that only happens with you!" Kokoro asked innocently, her cheeks tinted a faint red as Kaoru stared back in response. She had failed to consider that Kokoro didn't understand what love was, which made her regret confessing. "Actually, yeah! I think I'm also in love with you! Misaki said that I'll want to kiss people on the lips and no one else when I'm in love, and I only wanna kiss you!"

 _'Misaki… thank you…'_ Kaoru thought to herself as she shed a tear at Kokoro's confession, reassuring her that her tear was of a happy nature and not a sad one. Kokoro was confused, but she accepted Kaoru's reassurance nonetheless. "Kokoro, you make me the happiest woman alive. I love you, with all my heart."

I love you too!" Kokoro stood up and hugged Kaoru, causing the cabin to shake violently. "Kaoru, let's ride the roller coaster after this!"

_'... Love is a beautiful thing, but I fear that I may not live to see it blossom…'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check Chapter 1 for updates on whether I'm accepting prompts! Also, please be reminded that if I skip your prompt, it means that I will NOT be doing it at all. As such, kindly pay close attention to the things to take note in Chapter 1!


	21. Sayo/Aya (Sayo-nee-sensei)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features AlphDan1's prompt about Sayo and Aya being replacement music teachers for a day as well as Aya's sister being their personal assistant as she had learnt how to play the guitar following the events of Chapter 14.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely apologise for being unable to amp up the romance between Sayo and Aya, all I could offer you is Aya getting somewhat jealous of her own sister being so comfortable with Sayo.

"This is ridiculous, why is the school asking us to teach music class in the middle school section?" Sayo asked, leaving the principal's office with Aya behind her. As all the music teachers were attending a compulsory course for the day, the principal had called the two students and tasked them to teach in place of the music teachers. "In the first place, we don't know what lesson plans the music teachers have for their classes."

"Ehehe, I'm just glad that we're spending time together!" Aya responded, simply glad that she was able to spend a day teaching her juniors about music with her girlfriend. Sayo had a faint blush as Aya continued to gush about the opportunity at hand. "Anyways, you don't have anything to worry about! There's only one class that has music lessons today!"

"And that is?"

"1-C! Their class is at the end of the day, afterwards let's go on a date!"

"I don't mind, Roselia doesn't ha- wait. Isn't that Ayumi-san's class?" Aya grinned, nodding her head in response. Sayo frowned, that proved to be a problem on its own. How should she act in front of Aya's sister given that they were in school? She was about to voice out her concerns to Aya, but had accidentally bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry."

"Sayo-nee! I heard that you'll be teaching us for music class later!" Ayumi beamed, excited that her favourite person (apart from Aya) was going to be her teacher for the day. Sayo sighed, instinctively petting her junior's head. "Oh, onee-chan. I didn't see you there."

"Bweh?! I've been here the whole time!" Aya whined, did her younger sister seriously forget about her? She pouted, lately all Ayumi had been talking about was Sayo, Sayo and more Sayo. It was as though _she_ was dating Sayo, and that made Aya slightly jealous. "Muuuu… I'm also gonna be teaching your class music..."

"Really? Well, I'm sure you'll do fine." Ayumi shrugged, fawning over Sayo instead. Aya sighed in defeat, at least her sister was getting along with her girlfriend. "Sayo-nee! Are you going to do a duet with onee-chan?"

"I assumed that I'll be playing the guitar while Maruyama-san sings…" Sayo glanced at Aya, who clapped her hands to indicate her support for her sister's suggestion. Sayo relented, it was an opportunity to sing along with Aya. "I suppose we could…?"

"Great! Oh, I brought my guitar today! I've been practicing a lot!"

"Ayumi-chan, why don't you be our assistant for the day?"

"Maruyama-san, I don't think-"

"Can I?! That means I'm gonna perform with Sayo-nee! No wait, I should call you Sayo-nee-sensei now!" Ayumi was excited at the prospect of performing alongside Sayo, and ran back to her classroom, possibly to spread the news. "I'll see you in class later!"

"... I guess all we can do now is to go back to our respective classrooms." Sayo commented, surprised to see Aya pouting in her direction. "M-Maruyama-san? What's wrong?"

"H-Hmph! Why don't you figure it out yourself, _Sayo-nee-sensei_?"

"... You look cute when you're upset."

* * *

"Sayo-chan, I just realised something." Aya said as class 1-C of the middle school section stared at them eagerly, waiting for their seniors to start. Some of them had their reservations as a member of the disciplinary committee was to teach them, but Ayumi insisted that Sayo wasn't as scary as she seemed. "What are we supposed to teach them?"

"That's the problem with making us replacement teachers, we don't have their teacher's lesson plans." Sayo replied, her mind racing to come up with a solution. Ayumi was standing at the side, her pink guitar on hand in preparation to be their assistant. Sayo frowned, there was only one option left, and it was a solution she would prefer not to take since she now bore the responsibility of being a teacher. "1-C, I will be singing along with Maruyama-san while Ayumi-san plays the guitar. This may be a live, but I want each and every one of you to pay attention to the notes!"

"I've no idea what you're saying Sayo-nee-sensei, but I'm ready!" Ayumi answered, giving Sayo a thumbs-up. Aya glanced at her girlfriend, who gave her a curt nod. "Onee-chan, what song are we doing today?"

"Hmm… I know! 'Yura-Yura Ring Dong Dance'!"

"Wait, I don't know the lyrics to that song…"

"That's not what Hina-chan tells us!" Aya cheerfully replied, about to show Sayo the recordings Hina had sent to the band featuring the twins singing said song. Sayo's cheeks flushed with embarrassment, how dare Hina reveal that to others? The class giggled at the reveal, not expecting the stern guitarist to indulge in an idol song. "Alright! Let's do this!"

"... Oh boy."

* * *

"Hey Sayo! Take a look at this." Lisa called Sayo over during a break in their rehearsal, with said guitarist walking up to Lisa. The bassist showed Sayo a video, smirking as she did so. "You and Yukina wanna be idols huh?"

"T-That's not-! It's supposed to be a lesson!" Sayo screeched, apparently one of Ayumi's classmates had filmed the whole 'lesson' and posted it online. There were over a hundred thousand viewers, and just as many likes. There were numerous comments to the video, all of them being positive. "I'll admit that Ayumi-san's skill has improved tremendously."

"Oh c'mon, give yourself some credit. Never thought I'll see you dancing along with Aya, but there's a first time to everything~" Sayo wanted to crawl into a hole and languish her life away, she got caught up by Aya's infectious energy, she didn't plan on making a fool in front of 30 students. "Seriously, it was fun watching you dance like no one's watching."

"Is that your way of saying that I sucked? If so, then yes I danced like no one was watching."

"Stop being so angsty over a silly video, we've all embarrassed ourselves at some point." Yukina commented, grumbling as her phone started to rang. She picked up the call, her eyebrows furrowing with every minute. "... I will get back to you soon."

"Who was it Yukina-san?" Ako asked, barely able to tear her eyes away from the video. It was going viral, and some of the commenters were starting to ship Sayo and Aya together. "Oh hell Sayo-san, are you cheating on Aya-san with Ayumi-chan? People are taking bets."

"Are you kidding me?! Ayumi-san's like a sister to me! A normal one!"

"B-But… you address… Maruyama-san… formally…?"

"Not you too Shirokane-san…"

"Forget about Sayo's love triangle." Yukina said, ignoring Sayo's muted outburst. She rolled her eyes, there were more important issues than which Maruyama was Sayo dating. "Pastel*Palettes's agency just called. They said that they watched Sayo's hour of fame and wanted us to do a collaboration with them."

"Holy shit Sayo, you can be the idol you secretly wanted."

"Imai-san, for the last time, I _don't_ want to be an idol!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check Chapter 1 for updates on whether I'm accepting prompts! Also, please be reminded that if I skip your prompt, it means that I will NOT be doing it at all. As such, kindly pay close attention to the things to take note in Chapter 1!


	22. Roselia/Reader/Afterglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features BL_Wells's prompt featuring the reader (Reina Kirishima) with Roselia and Afterglow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was surprised to receive this prompt, not because of the reader insert thing but because Reina's crushing on ten girls. It was hard giving all of them screen time while inserting slices of comedy (I mean... I don't think the end product's filled with comedy), so your prompt really helped me out here!
> 
> Sorry if it's not exactly what you wanted, this is actually my first time writing from 2nd POV as well as juggling ten crushes! I hope this 6+K story meets at least some of your expectations!

You sighed as you listened to Yukina and Ran arguing amongst themselves, with your seat partners, Tsugumi and Sayo, watching over them carefully. You rubbed one of your temples, hoping to dull the headache that you have been experiencing all day. You felt your body growing hotter with every second, but passed it off as you had just finished helping both Roselia and Afterglow with their performances.

"Like I said, it's better if their set list followed in this order!" Ran yelled, practically gripping Yukina's collar as her face reddened with anger. You didn't pay attention to what they were arguing over, but you were pretty sure it was something trivial. You could hear Himari begging Ran to back down, but Ran just ignored her friend and continued to argue.

"Mitake-san, this is why your tastes aren't up to standard. Clearly you've forgotten the stage lighting as well as the venue this band likes to perform at, these factors can make or break the success of their lives." You groaned, your headache wasn't going away any time soon. In fact, it was getting worse. You tried to distract yourself from the pain by mentally rehearsing the song your band was supposed to perform in two weeks. It didn't help, and Yukina's voice only served to worsen the pain in your head.

"Are you even-"

"Just get married already." You muttered, much to the shock of almost everyone. The two girls that weren't shocked simply yelled at you to shut up, only to pause upon realising who said it. You held your head in your hands after realising what you had just said, thought part of it was because your headache was getting worse. "... Sorry."

"Yukina! Look at what you've done to Rei!" Lisa scolded, with Yukina crossing her arms defensively. "C'mon, apologise to her!"

"Ran-chan, you too. There's no reason for agitating Reina-san, especially since she's tired from helping both bands with our performances." Tsugumi chided, with Ran sulking in response. Afterglow sighed, expecting Ran to get defensive even though she knew that it was her fault. Yukina was also on the defensive, with Lisa threatening to not give her any of her famous cookies should she not apologise.

"Kirishima-san, are you alright?" Sayo asked you, concerned clearly written in her emerald eyes. "You look pale."

"I'm fine." You said, waving off Sayo's concern. You stood up, explaining that you were going to the restroom when you felt a splitting headache.

The last thing you remembered was some of them yelling at you about something before your vision blackened, with murmurs about sharing you lingering in your hazy mind.

* * *

"She's burning up." Sayo muttered, pressing the back of her hand against Reina's forehead. She glared at Yukina and Ran, blaming them for worsening the staff member's condition. "Both of you have a part to play in this."

"I-I didn't mean for this to happen…" Ran mumbled, averting her eyes away from Sayo and Reina. Yukina nodded in agreement, her arms still crossed. "... So what now?"

"For starters, I'll take her back home and-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, why _you_? She lives on the opposite side of where you live!" Tomoe interjected, levelling a glare at Sayo. They all knew that each of them were in love with Reina, and as such knew when each of them were trying to get attention from their crush. Sayo grumbled, having her plan to spend some alone time with Reina foiled. "I'll bring her back home since she lives closer to me."

"Onee-chan! Don't go hogging Reirei to yourself!" Ako protested, pouting at Tomoe's declaration. Tomoe sighed, she was hoping that Ako would not notice. "At least let me help you!"

"Oh~? It's an Udagawa alliance~" Moca said, lazily frowning at them. "No fair, give Moca-chan some screen time with Reina-san too~"

"You already get enough screen time with her, didn't she invite you over to her place to taste-test her bread?" Himari pointed out, openly jealous that Reina didn't invite her over. She was pretty good at baking, and would happily spend time baking stuff for their friends. "You guys also jammed together three days ago!"

"How come I don't know any of this? I'm in her class!" Sayo asked, shocked to hear that Moca had been spending time with her crush without her knowing. They were all jealous, but only the more outspoken ones showed it. "Why didn't she come to me instead? No offence Aoba-san."

"Offence taken, and _you_ stuffed yourself silly with burgers and fries with her a week ago."

"We just ate fries! Udagawa-san was the one who crashed our date and ordered the burgers!" Sayo retorted, scowling at Ako, who was in the midst of helping her sister carry the unconscious girl. "What the hell was the 'up-up-down-down-left-right-left-right-B-A' thing you yelled back then anyways?"

"It's a cheat code to make her forget about you back then!"

"A cheat- oh forget it." Sayo sighed, not wanting to entertain herself further with Ako's gaming terms. "Either way, I still don't trust Tomoe-san or Udagawa-san to bring Kirishima-san back home."

"All of you need to cool it. Aren't you guys forgetting that regardless of our feelings for her, she's sick and therefore needs to rest at home as soon as possible?" Lisa said, instantly silencing those who were arguing. She sighed, as much as she loved Reina, she was appalled to witness that some of them would rather argue about who got to spend time with her and not bring her back home to rest. "How about we all take care of her while trying to get her attention-"

"That's not what any of us are going for Lisa." Yukina voiced out their concerns, the rest nodding in agreement. Lisa sighed, couldn't Yukina wait until she finished?

"As I was saying, we do that while sharing her. That means no stealing her for ourselves." Lisa continued, effectively suggesting that all ten of them agree to a pact to share Reina since they all wanted attention from her. "All of us will take care of her together. Or at least two people at a time, that way no one will be able to steal Rei for themselves."

"I… don't mind..." Rinko said, her presence overshadowed by the more vocal ones. Not that she minded, it actually made it easier for her to secretly spend time with Reina. Bonus points when Ako was involved. The rest reluctantly nodded, especially Sayo and Ran. "Ako-chan… Tomoe-san… please get home safely."

"Aw Rinrin, of course we will! Afterwards, we'll play NFO with Sayo-san while plotting to keep her away from Reirei!"

"I'm still here though."

* * *

You woke up, still groggy from fainting yesterday. Tomoe and Ako had brought you back yesterday, and explained that you suddenly fainted shortly after the argument Yukina and Ran had. They also informed you that all ten of them would be visiting you until you got better as they were worried about you. You nodded, a faint blush on your cheeks. You were actually harbouring a crush on all of them, and welcomed the thought of them visiting you while sick.

You experienced a split second of pain when the doorbell rang, the pain dying down to a dull ache as you made your way to answer the door. You hoped it was just a delivery, you didn't want any of your ten crushes to see you with your clothes all wrinkled. You opened the door, disappointed that it was indeed your crushes standing before you, their smiles blinding you at ten in the morning. It was of small relief that not all of them had arrived, in fact it was just Lisa, Yukina, Himari and Moca.

"... Sorry for telling you shut up." Yukina apologised, the meekest you had seen since your first meeting with her. You hastily told her that no apologies were necessary, and that you had a part to play by teasing them. Her face flushed a bright red, her golden eyes softening with every word you said. "The rest will be arriving later. I… can sleep with you if you're tired."

"Holy shit, no Minato-san. That's not how you flirt with her, though props for being so shameless." Moca teased, nudging Yukina with her elbow. You giggled, enjoying the sight of the usually stoic vocalist being reduced to a blushing mess. "Reina-san, just sit tight 'kay? I'm gonna whip something up with Hii-chan in the kitchen~ Ah, you got any requests?"

"Moca, you can only cook egg dishes! Don't make it sound like you're some goddess at cooking!" Himari poked her head out of the kitchen and yelled at Moca, earning herself a few chuckles from Yukina and Lisa. You wondered why Lisa wasn't helping Himari out in the kitchen since she was good at cooking, but decided not to ask. Moca stuck out her tongue in response, giving you a wry smile as she entered the kitchen. "Any preferences Reina-san?"

"I-I'm not picky, I love your cooking." You meant that as a compliment, but for some reason Lisa gave you a strange look. You rushed to apologise, you never meant to insinuate anything about her cooking quality. "Lisa, I didn't…"

"Hm? Didn't what?" She replied, back to her usual self. She flashed you a motherly smile, causing your heart to beat faster. Yukina tackled her to the floor like how a cat pounced on a mouse, wrestling with her for no reason. You smiled fondly, you were the happiest when your crushes got along with each other. "Oh right Rei, you wanna go take a shower? We can help you with laundry."

"We can?" Yukina asked, blinking at the offer. Lisa nodded slowly, her olive eyes darting between you and her. Yukina's eyes widened, as though she had come to an understanding. "... We can indeed."

"Y-You guys don't have to…!" You replied, flustered by the offer. Truth was, you didn't want them to see your lingerie, you knew that it was plain and slightly worn out from years of use. They insisted, with Yukina practically escorting you into the bathroom. She watched as you removed your clothes, averting her eyes away when you started to unclasp your bra. Once you were done, you handed the clothes to her, both her and your ears red with embarrassment. You decided to not lock the door in case they wanted to ask which setting you used, and turned on the tap in order to use the shower head to wash your body. The door rattled open, startling you. "Yukina, Lisa, is it about the laundry?"

"Nope, just popping in to help you wash yourself!" Lisa cheerily replied, rolling up her sleeves as she approached you. You could feel yourself growing hotter, the sheer embarrassment of one of your crushes seeing you naked was indescribable. You stammered, telling her there was no need and that you were fine after a day's rest. "Stop being so stubborn! You're still sick, didn't you tell me that you usually take a few days to recover from a fever?"

"T-That's sort of true, but I'm fine! Really…" You hastily shifted your body such that it blocked the drainage, the last thing you wanted Lisa (or anyone else) to see was the clump of black hair blocking the drainage. Unfortunately for you, she noticed as evident by the slight tilt of her head. "U-Um, I can explain…"

"Rei… as a girl you should take care of your hair." Lisa sighed, gesturing for you to hand her your bottle of shampoo. You obliged, and watched as she lathered her hands with your shampoo. She asked you to turn around so that she can shampoo your hair, and so you did. You could feel her calloused fingers gently massaging your scalp, her fingers lightly pinching your shoulder length hair as she ensured that your hair was thoroughly covered with shampoo. "I didn't realise that your hair's this long…"

"Oh, I'm thinking of growing it out." You replied, sighing contentedly as she continued to shampoo your hair, with Lisa giggling at your reply. "I sort of envy you and Sayo, I don't look good with my hair tied up."

"That's not true, I think you'll look lovely with your hair tied up." Lisa murmured in your ear, sending shivers up your spine as she reached for the shower head, washing the shampoo off your hair. "Rei, could you pass me the soap?"

"E-Eh?" You blinked, was Lisa really going to do what you thought she was? You turned to face Lisa, the latter staring back at you as though she had asked you about the weather. "I-I can do it myself…"

"I don't doubt that, but I would rather you leave it to me." Her reply was more tender, her lips wavering slightly. You nodded even though the idea of your crush washing every part of you was embarrassing, complying by handing her your soap. Before she could apply soap onto her hands, the door rattled open, with the rest glaring at both of you. "... Damn it."

"What the hell Lisa?! You got me to wash Rei's clothes so that you can spend alone time with her!" Yukina exclaimed, making you wonder if she was pissed that she was forced to do your laundry alone, or that she wanted to help you shower. Himari tutted, while Moca pointed a greasy spatula in Lisa's direction. "You could've at least invited us!"

"Uh, the point was to _not_ invite you guys…"

"To think Moca-chan trusted you… no eggs for you later."

"That's it! You're not allowed to be alone with Reina-san! At all! Starting from now!" Himari declared, with you wondering what was wrong with leaving you alone with Lisa. After all, the two of you were close, it made sense to be alone together at times and you had a crush on her too. Seeing the four of them arguing over you made you happy, you really liked it when your crushes got along. It was a good thing that they were all friends, you thought. "Also, we're telling the rest about this!"

"Oh c'mon, I was just helping her…" Lisa gave you an apologetic glance as she was led out of the bathroom by Yukina and Himari, while Moca simply stared at you. She whistled, with you quickly spraying her with water out of embarrassment. She laughed, waving her spatula as she left the bathroom as well as reminding you to lock in case the 'big bad wolf' came back. You rolled your eyes, not bothering to lock as you rushed to shower.

* * *

"That can't be healthy." Yukina commented as Ran shuffled into the living room, holding a paper bag with a fast food logo. It had been hours since Yukina arrived with Lisa, Moca, and Himari, but the three of them left due to part-time work. You, on the other hand, were excited as you were craving for some junk food. Ran scoffed, placing the bag onto a table. "Where are the rest?"

"Shirokane-san's coming later, Sayo-san and Tsugumi said they would visit tomorrow instead, Tomoe and Ako have a family dinner that they can't skip." Ran explained, much to your disappointment. You were hoping that the rest would visit you today, but it couldn't be helped if they had other plans. Still, you were giddy with happiness as two of your crushes were still at your house to care for you. "So uh… I should apologise for telling you to shut up yesterday."

"It's fine, I was also at fault." Ran shook her head, crossing her arms while glaring at you. Yukina sighed, rummaging the bag for food. She noticed, and immediately turned around to stop Yukina from doing so.

"Quit it! Those burgers aren't for you!"

"But I'm hungry." Yukina flatly replied, pulling out a wrapped burger from the bag. Ran immediately snatched the burger away from Yukina, the latter frowning. "Mitake-san, there's enough for all of us. Surely you can spare one?"

"That's my burger! Your fish burger's somewhere deeper!" Ran countered, holding her burger protectively. You couldn't help laughing at the sight, with Ran blushing at your response. "... Reina-san, stop laughing…"

"Sorry Ran, I can't help it. You look so cute holding that burger." You replied, with Yukina tossing a burger at you. You glanced at her, surprised to see a jealous look on her face. You wondered if it was because she wanted the burger Ran was protecting, as such you went up to her and petted her head. She purred softly as your fingers ran through her silver hair, you wouldn't be surprised if she meowed at one point. "Ran, how many burgers did you buy?"

"Enough for all four of us." The doorbell rang, prompting you to answer. You opened the door, coming face to face with Rinko. You grinned as you led her into the living room, with her enquiring about your well-being. You replied that you felt much better, with her smiling with relief at your response. "Oh, Shirokane-san. I bought a chicken burger for you."

"Thank you… Mitake-san…" Rinko said, her voice barely louder than a whisper as she caught a wrapped burger that Yukina threw her way. She thanked Yukina, and the four of you sat together and ate dinner. Ran and Yukina continued to bicker, though you could tell that they made an effort to restrain themselves. You felt bad, you didn't mean to worry them yesterday. "K-Kirishima-san… are your parents not home today…?"

"Ah… they live in Kyoto. I came here because I wanted to study in Tokyo, and they agreed." You explained, adding on that the rent of the apartment you lived in was paid for by your parents. The three of them were surprised, with Ran asking if they trusted you to live alone. You replied yes, you knew how to do housework and cook, plus you were good at studies. "Well, I still work at CiRCLE to save up for college. It's fun, and I got to meet all of you."

"You can call us over if you feel lonely." Yukina stated, her golden eyes giving you a meaningful glance before she went back to staring at her fish burger, which was more delicious than she had expected. Ran and Rinko nodded in agreement, expressing that they would have liked it if you relied more on them. You could feel your cheeks burning, grateful that your crushes offered to be your support.

Time passed, and before you knew it, Ran and Yukina had to leave. They turned to Rinko, who shyly replied that she would like to stay over, only if you were okay with it. You were more than okay with it, though the two vocalists continued to give the keyboardist strange looks. They eventually sighed, as though they were reluctant to do so. They said their goodbyes before leaving your apartment, you could hear them arguing over something, the topic of conversation too hushed for you to make it out.

"Kirishima-san… d-do you have any milk?" Rinko asked, and you nodded. You went and prepared a cup and milk for her, knowing full well that she liked to have hot milk before she slept. "You should… go to sleep soon… you need to… rest."

"I'm fine, I took my temperature just now. It's only 38 degrees." Rinko nodded, though you got the feeling that she was worried about you. You then tried to reassure her that it was nothing compared to your 39.7 degrees fever yesterday, along with Tomoe yelling at you to rest since she was the one who helped you take your temperature. "Oh, are you okay not playing NFO tonight? I'm pretty sure Ako mentioned an event this week?"

"It's fine… I can always catch up easily…" Rinko said, pouring the milk into her cup and heating it up with your microwave oven. It dinged shortly after Rinko returned the milk to your fridge, with you reminding her to wait for it to cool before taking it out. "Do you… visit your parents… often?"

"Hmm, before I started working at CiRCLE I did… but now I visit them a few times a year." You replied, adding that you have visited them even less ever since you joined a band. You told her that you hoped to recover soon, citing that your band missed you. Rinko replied that you would, only if you slept early. "Hey wait a minute, _you_ don't sleep early."

"... NFO is very… addictive." Rinko muttered as she sipped her milk, with a milk moustache soon forming above her lips. You giggled and pointed to your lips, hinting to Rinko that she had milk above her lips. "A-Ah… thank you Kirishima-san…"

"You're welcome, but you kinda look cute with it." You commented, a blush overwhelming you as you tried to compliment her. You groaned, it wasn't easy complimenting your crush and you worried that it made Rinko feel uncomfortable. Rinko also had a blush on her face, the bashful smile sent your way making your poor gay heart pound harder. "By the way, you can sleep in my bed. I'll take the sofa."

"N-No… you're sick… I'll sleep on the sofa…"

"But it's not comfortable… besides you're the guest, I can't allow you to sleep there."

"... T-Then… maybe we can sleep together?" For a brief moment, your brain stopped working. Did your crush just suggest sleeping together? Rinko's face was now extremely red, her lilac eyes spiralling with panic. "I-I-I mean… you still have a fever… and it'll be easier… if I'm near you… in case you need… w-water… or something… and t-tomorrow's a S-Saturday… s-so…!"

"I-I don't mind…"

* * *

You woke up with a jolt, your doorbell ringing while Rinko was still deep in slumber. You glanced at your clock, it was ten in the morning. You were both disgruntled yet hopeful, for it could be your crushes coming to visit. You were pleasantly surprised to see Sayo and Tsugumi at the door, both smiling at your presence. You beckoned them to enter, smoothing out your bed hair as they did so.

"How are you feeling? Better, I hope?" Sayo asked, with you nodding in response. You had not taken your temperature yet, but you felt better so it shouldn't be that high. Sayo nodded briskly, handing you a few notebooks and a small bag of papers. "Here are the materials that were covered during your absence, I collected your homework as well as took down notes for you."

"S-Sayo-san! Reina-san's still sick, you shouldn't be giving her work!" You protested that you were fine, but Tsugumi was having none of it. Sayo apologised, citing that she shouldn't have given you so much work when you were still recovering. "I brought you breakfast! My mother said that egg sandwiches are good for people who are recovering, plus there's sufficient protein in it."

"I wanted to get you breakfast from a fast food restaurant, but Hazawa-san said that it's not healthy." You could see Sayo pouting, she really loved her junk food. You brought her aside and promised that one day, the two of you would get breakfast from a fast food restaurant. She was visibly happier after that promise, making your heart flutter. The door to your bedroom opened, with Rinko dragging herself out. You chuckled, it was rare to see her in a state of disarray. "Oh… Shirokane-san. We... didn't realise that you stayed the night…"

"Ah… yes… I did…" Rinko replied, a bashful smile on her face as she made her way to where Tsugumi was. "Can I… help you?"

"Oh! I-I didn't know you stayed over! It's okay, breakfast is just about ready." Tsugumi frowned briefly before smiling once more, setting the timer of the microwave oven as the sandwiches steadily heated up. You flipped through the set of notes Sayo had just given you, relieved that it wasn't as difficult as you had expected. "Reina-san, do you have any apples?"

"I think so…?" You weren't sure if you ate them all yet, but the keyboardist of your band always sent apples to you as her family runs an apple farm in the countryside, therefore chances of your fridge still having apples was fairly decent. Tsugumi went over to your fridge and took out an apple, smiling as she brought it to your kitchen. "Are there enough apples?"

"Yup, give me a moment! I'll peel this apple for you!" You were looking forward to it, but Sayo and Rinko looked like they were panicking the moment Tsugumi said it. You were secretly hoping that one of them would feed you apple slices like in movies, though you weren't opposed to feeding them as well. "W-Wait, Sayo-san, Rinko-san?!"

"I apologise Hazawa-san, but I don't wish to see a repeat of the Imai-san incident."

"S-Sorry… oh… be careful… with the knife…"

* * *

"Are you sure you're feeling better?" Tsugumi and Rinko had just left, leaving Sayo alone with you. You didn't mind, you enjoyed her company. She was feeding you peeled apple slices, courtesy of Tsugumi. You happily munched on them, hiding your feelings for your classmate. Sayo had a tender smile on her face as she fed you the apples, a smile that you hardly saw. "Does your band visit?"

"They said they'll visit me tomorrow."

"I see." Sayo nodded, glancing at the clock. It was slightly past five in the afternoon, and you assumed that Sayo was about to return home. "Kirishima-san… would you like to have dinner together?"

"I wouldn't want to impose…"

"You wouldn't be imposing anything at all. Of course, we should stick to porridge since I don't want your fever to flare up…" Sayo began to mutter about obtaining greasy food to add into the porridge, leaving you with concerns. You proposed eating burgers for dinner, with her blushing in response as well as informing you that she thought that eating junk food for dinner should be fine. You expressed that it was a shame that the rest couldn't have dinner with the two of you, but Sayo replied that she preferred it that way. You asked why, surprised at her answer. "Why? I… suppose I enjoy spending time with you… does that make you feel uncomfortable?"

"N-Not at all!" Truthfully, you felt that your words were a bit forceful. You just didn't know how to phrase it well, but Sayo didn't seem to mind. In fact, her emerald eyes lit up. Her hand reached out for yours, her cheeks tinted red as she grasped your hand. You could feel yourself heating up, though it could be your fever returning.

"You're turning red Kirishima-san, it could be your fever returning…" Sayo muttered to herself, escorting you back to bed. Your protests went ignored by your classmate, the latter insisting that you should rest and that you would still get burgers for dinner. That made you feel better about being forcefully escorted back to bed. "You should rest while I place the order, it'll take a while for the food to be delivered anyways."

You drifted off to sleep, only to be woken up two hours later by Sayo. You yawned, you were probably sicker than you thought if you still felt that you didn't get enough sleep. Sayo had dinner with you, with the occasional fighting over fries near the end of dinner. You were disappointed that she had to go home, else Hina would send out a search party for her missing sister.

"Get some rest, and if Imai-san turns up at your doorstep alone, call me."

… You weren't sure why Sayo said that, but you agreed and sent her off.

* * *

"Oh, Reina-san! You're looking better!" Tomoe grinned, handing you a plastic bag filled with jellies and Pocari drinks. Ako was bouncing up and down, regaling you about how she and Rinko defeated a difficult boss in NFO. It was close to six in the evening, and both sisters declared that they wanted to have dinner with you, and of course you accepted because why the hell would you pass up an opportunity to have dinner with two of your crushes? "Man, when you fainted back then, all of us freaked out!"

"Yeah! We were all worried! I considered giving you CPR but then Sayo-san said that you just had a fever!"

"Wait, _what_?! Are you trying to beat me to it?!" You didn't know what Tomoe meant, but the thought of any of your crushes giving you mouth-to-mouth resuscitation sent you into a blushing fit. You briefly considered suggesting this to them, but vehemently decided against it. It was simply too embarrassing to even voice it out, plus you wanted to do it for less than pure reasons. "Reina-san, any preferences for dinner? I'm not as good as Himari, but I can whip up a mean pasta."

"I'm not sure what's left in the fridge, though my band came by in the morning to give me some apples." You replied, with Tomoe giving you a puzzled look. Ako explained that the keyboardist in your band always gave you apples, with Tomoe muttering that it was a strange thing to give to a sick person. "I-I'm much better compared to Thursday… wait, why did Himari, Moca, Lisa and Yukina show up at my place on a Friday morning?"

"Oh, they decided to ditch school to care for you." You sighed, Yukina and Moca you could imagine, but Lisa and Himari? You shook your head, making a mental note to lecture them about ditching school. Ako went to open your fridge, informing her sister that you had curry roux as well as a few slabs of salmon. "Reina-san, why do you put curry roux in the fridge?"

"Hmm… it's probably Kai who put it there. She's the one who brought that." You replied, assuming that it was your band's bassist who did so. The Udagawa sisters shrugged, with Ako suggesting to Tomoe that they could have curry rice for dinner. Tomoe frowned, mentioning that since you were sick, it was best if she made something more fitting for a sick person. "Tomoe, I'm fine. I don't have a fever anymore."

"... Okay okay, just take it easy yeah?" Tomoe relented, Ako coming up to you to give you a high five. You reciprocated the high five, both of you grinning at the supposed win. Ako stared at you intensely afterwards, breaking into a toothy smile seconds later.

"Your eyes look exactly like chocolate milk in NFO! Did you know that if you drink it, you'll have both HP and MP fully filled up as well as giving you crazy buffs? It's really cheap too!" Ako started talking about NFO, making a remark that Tomoe died five minutes into the game, you laughed as Tomoe threatened to not make Ako's share. "Hey Reirei, you should play NFO with Roselia some time! We can go on quests together, watch Yukina-san jump off a cliff because she thought she saw a cat, attend each other's weddings and more!"

"Nope, you're too young to propose to Reina-san, NFO or not." Tomoe poked her head out of the kitchen, realising that she couldn't leave her younger sister alone with her crush. Sure, they all agreed to visit you while trying to gain your attention, but Tomoe was still protective towards Ako and as such, wouldn't tolerate the idea of her proposing to you. "It'll take a while longer, so don't make any moves on her!"

"Boo~" Ako jeered, shooting you a sly grin. You chuckled, you had no idea what just went down but any opportunity to spend more time with your crush (or crushes) was a good one. "Oh right, Rinrin told me that Tsugu-chin peeled an apple for you."

"She _what_?! Tsugu tried to pull a Lisa-san?!" Your eyebrows knitted with confusion, why did almost all your crushes likened Lisa to something bad? All she did was to help you wash your hair, which you were thankful since you were never good at managing your hair. That, and you got a crush up and personal with you. Ako rolled her eyes, yelling back that Tomoe was making a mountain out of a molehill. "You're right, Tsugu would never."

"Mmhm, pretty sure it was Sayo-san since she went back late last night." Tomoe screeched, with Ako cackling away like the chaotic necromancer she was. She proceeded to inform her sister that Rinko had stayed overnight on Friday, which resulted in even more inhumane noises from Afterglow's drummer. You couldn't help laughing, with Tomoe coming out as red as a tomato. She begged you to not laugh at her, that she was simply jealous that people got to spend time with you and she didn't. "Reirei, among the ten of us, who do you like the most?"

"H-Hey! You can't just ask her that… though I'm curious myself…" Tomoe admitted, running her fingers through her auburn hair and messing it. Both gave you hopeful glances, waiting for your answer with bated breath. You felt bad because you had crushes on all ten of them, and couldn't choose. Besides, they had their own unique charms that made them likeable, furthering your inability to choose.

"I… I like all of you?" You confessed, hoping that they couldn't see your blush. The sisters looked at each other, and sighed in defeat. You could hear Ako muttering that you had misunderstood as they entered the kitchen to bring out the curry rice. Perhaps there would be a day that you can confess to all of them with your head held up high, you thought, but you were too hungry to continue that thought. "Tomoe, it looks delicious."

"Onee-chan's the best! Behind Lisa-nee of course, but still!"

"Way to make me look cooler Ako."

* * *

"Ah! No fair, why does Sayo-san get to come to CiRCLE with Reina-san?" Himari exclaimed, pointing a finger at the both of you. Everyone from Afterglow except Tsugumi grumbled with discontent, the keyboardist simply pouting instead. Sayo sighed, explaining that it was natural since the two of you were classmates. "... Okay, good point."

"Rei~ Are you feeling better? We appreciate everything you do for us, but don't overwork yourself in the process!" Lisa grinned, coming in between you and Sayo. You could hear Sayo making a noise in protest, but ultimately allowed Lisa to drape an arm across her shoulder. "We should take a bath together next time! Tsugumi has some bath products she got the other day and she wants to take it for a spin. Isn't that right Tsugumi?"

"E-Eh? R-Right! Reina-san, you mentioned that you liked mint, and I've quite a few mint-scented bath bombs at home!"

"... I would like to take a bath with you too." Sayo mumbled, and pretty soon, almost everyone was declaring that they wanted to take a bath with you one day. You smiled in response, suggesting that all of you should visit the hot springs together during the holidays. You also wondered if you could handle seeing all of your crushes naked together, but decided that you would cross that bridge when you came to it. "Kirishima-san, what time does your shift end? We would like to hold a small party for you to express our gratitude for all your hard work."

"And you fainted before we got to celebrate the end of our performances, so there's that." Yukina added, glaring at Moca, who was holding up a coupon. Ako asked what was Moca holding, to which the bread-loving guitarist explained with a smirk. You couldn't hear her answer, but Ako and Yukina desperately tried to grab the coupon out of her hand.

"Since you're all better now, we decided to bring you to Roselia's favourite family restaurant to satisfy your junk food cravings!" Lisa grinned, her smile faltering after you informed her that some of them had provided you with junk food for dinner. She shook her head with disappointment, turning to face both bands. "Okay, who the hell gave Rei junk food when she's sick?!"

"This one." Yukina pointed to Ran, who flipped her off in response. Sayo raised her hand, her stoic expression betraying no emotions. Tomoe and Ako glanced at each other uneasily, before raising up their hands and admitting that while they didn't get you junk food, they allowed you to eat curry rice. "Anyways Lisa, what's wrong with letting Rei eat what she wants?"

"It's like letting you eat candy when you're sick." Yukina said nothing, averting her eyes away from her best friend. She was guilty, and all of you knew it. "Are you serious?! I hid all the candy!"

"... You just hid it in the pot, anyone could've found them…" Ran smirked, making an offhand comment about how Yukina wasn't any better than her. She proceeded to comment that she was also a rule breaker, with Himari hastily clamping both hands over Ran's mouth. That reminded you to lecture a few of your crushes regarding ditching school, and so you did. Himari, Yukina, and Lisa looked ashamed, while Moca had an indignant pout on her face.

"... How could you say that I wanted to ditch school? I just followed Hii-chan! Not sure 'bout Lisa-san though."

"O-Oh! Looks like it's about time for Roselia to rehearse! See you later Rei!" Lisa dragged Yukina towards their studio, with the rest of Roselia saying their goodbyes to you. You decided to let Lisa and Yukina off the hook, you figured that it was a one time thing. You turned to face Afterglow, who had disappeared save for Tsugumi. She explained that they left to start setting up their instruments, though both of you knew that it was just Himari and Moca trying to avoid another lecture.

"Reina-san, I'll be going now! Please don't overwork yourself, it's important to take plenty of breaks!" You agreed, waving as Tsugumi ran towards the studio Afterglow had rented. You knew that it was your fault for overworking which led you to falling sick, but with all your crushes spending time with you the past four days, you couldn't help but to think that it was a good thing that you overworked yourself. You gently slapped your cheeks, telling yourself to not have such thoughts as you went back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check Chapter 1 for updates on whether I'm accepting prompts! Also, please be reminded that if I skip your prompt, it means that I will NOT be doing it at all. As such, kindly pay close attention to the things to take note in Chapter 1!


	23. Sayo/Saya (Sixth Poppin'Party Member)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features MonicaMorf's prompt featuring Sayo and Saya in a romantic relationship as well as the guitarist being Poppin'Party's sixth member for a performance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if you meant a ribbon Saya has on her 'Cheerful Stars' costume since I couldn't find any in her card, so I interpreted it as the scrunchie she likes to wear. 
> 
> Hope this is up to your standards!

"Yamabuki-san, you've improved tremendously. I believe you won't have a problem with Poppin'Party's upcoming performance." Sayo nodded, with her girlfriend beaming at the praise. She was sure the guitarist would turn her down given that the music their bands produced were different. Whether it was because they were dating or Sayo felt that she would benefit practicing with Saya, the drummer didn't know. "Now then, it's getting late. I should be-"

"Saya-chan! Oh, and Sayo-senpai too! Is this a date? Can we join?" Kasumi burst into the studio they were practicing in, shocking Sayo greatly. She turned to face Saya, who grinned in response. "Ehehe~ Saya-chan called us over!"

"Yeah! I was thinking that Sayo-senpai should perform with us!"

"Absolutely not Yamabuki-san!" Sayo was taken aback, shouldn't they discuss this topic before Saya told her band about it? Kasumi's amethyst eyes lit up instantly, indicating that she was fully on board with Saya's suggestion. "Toyama-san, I don't wish to perform with Poppin'Party."

"Ehhhh? Why not? Popipa would love to have you! We can even insert a solo for you and Saya-chan if you wa-" Kasumi's words were cut off by a chop to the head, with Arisa scowling behind the band's leader. "Owie~ Arisa-chan?"

"Damn right it's me! Don't go roping people into bands without any warning!"

"But Saya-chan was the one who wanted Sayo-senpai to join us…" Sayo huffed, hastily dragging Saya to a corner of the studio. Kasumi started bouncing ideas off Arisa, most of which was shot down by the keyboardist. Saya could feel the frustration radiating from her girlfriend, which made her regret suggesting it without asking.

"Yamabuki-san." Sayo's words came out even and measured, but the girl in question was well aware that Sayo was far from being composed. She was certainly angry, just that she was kind enough to not yell in front of her friends. "Kindly enlighten me why you suggested what you did without consulting me?"

"If I did, you would say no! And… I kinda wanna perform with you?" Sayo still wasn't convinced, her eyebrow twitching at Saya's explanation. She sighed, there was only one solution left. She gave Sayo her best puppy eyes as she pleaded for the guitarist to let her off. "Please…?"

"Kh...! N-No fair, Yamabuki-san… you know I'm weak to those damn eyes…" Sayo gripped her chest, her heart had just taken critical damage and they both knew it. Saya knew it was time to go in for the kill, and pulled something out from her pocket. "... What's that?"

"Coupons for fries of course!" Saya gave her girlfriend a megawatt smile, blinding Sayo instantly. She shakily took the coupons from the drummer, knowing that she had lost. She couldn't resist her girlfriend, besides her anger had already melted away the moment Saya gave her puppy eyes. "So…? Wanna be Popipa's sixth member for the day?"

"... I'll have to contact Roselia about it." Sayo cleared her throat, Lisa would tease her if she witnessed how easily she caved when it came to Saya. She took out her phone to contact her band, most importantly Yukina since she had the final say in the end.

**[Roselia]**

_**[5.30 PM]** _

**Sayo:** Poppin'Party has invited me to perform with them for their upcoming live.

 **Sayo:** I was wondering if I could receive permission to do so?

 **Roselisa:** awwww u dun hv to come up with excuses to spend time with ur gf!

 **Sayo:** I'm not? They really did invite me.

 **Yukina:** Go ahead

 **Yukina:** Send my regards to Toyama-san

 **Sayo:** Really? You have no problem with me performing with Poppin'Party?

 **Yukina:** I mean… if you really want to spend time with Yamabuki-san, then 'go get that booty'

 **Queen of the Underworld:** lololol she rlly said it

 **Roselisa:** hhhhhhhhhh omgggg

 **WhiteSound:** ako-chan taught her that

 **Sayo:** … Udagawa-san…

 **Queen of the Underworld:** ruh oh

 **Yukina:**?

 **Yukina:** Is that not how you tell someone to spend time together?

"Roselia gave me permission to perform alongside Poppin'Party, that is, if the rest of your band are okay with it…" Saya rolled her eyes, pecking her girlfriend's cheek with a kiss. She blushed, not expecting the drummer to do so. "I-I should still ask the rest-"

"We're okay with it, go back to pre-making out." Tae replied, chanting Saya's name as both Saya and Sayo blushed. "Oh, wait. I should record this."

"You will do no such thing Hanazono-san!"

* * *

"It's so pink. Why is it so pink?" Sayo repeatedly asked as she tugged on her frilly pink outfit, not used to wearing bright colours. She considered herself lucky that Poppin'Party didn't wear the set that basically resembled paint dribbling down their bodies. Saya chuckled, enjoying every moment of Sayo's lack of composure. "Yamabuki-san, don't laugh."

"Sorry~ Oh, actually I have something for you." Saya handed her a scrunchie, with Sayo accepting it confusedly. "I'm wearing the exact same scrunchie, so we match! Plus, I figured that it'll help you get over your pink trauma."

"That's very thoughtful of you, thank you Yamabuki-san." Sayo said as she used the scrunchie to tie up her teal hair, a soft smile as she did so. Saya gulped, her heart couldn't take it upon seeing her girlfriend's smile. The guitarist shifted uncomfortably, tugging on the chains of her outfit. "I can never get used to this, to think Roselia's costumes are way flashier than yours…"

"Ahaha, you look good in pink though. I should get you something pink next time." The door opened, revealing Arisa. "Ah, Arisa? We're starting already?"

"Yep, let's get this show on the road before Kasumi tries to pull something dumb. Or Otae. Actually you know what, let's just do this before Sayo-senpai regrets performing with us." Arisa said, noticing the hint of regret in Sayo's emerald eyes. The keyboardist sighed, leading them backstage. Kasumi was ready to dash towards the stage, with Rimi holding her back. "By the way Sayo-senpai, do you actually know how to play our songs?"

"I should be alright, Poppin'Party has both Toyama-san and Hanazono-san to keep the band's signature sparkling sensation." Arisa was surprised, never did she expect Sayo to say Kasumi's signature phrase. Saya was also taken aback, but smiled when Sayo realised that she was receiving strange looks. "It's Poppin'Party's turn. Shall we?"

"Yay! Let's do this!" Kasumi declared, running out to the stage with the rest following behind her. Sayo stood beside Tae and Saya, the audience murmuring at Sayo's presence. " Today, we have a special guest performing with us! None other than Saya-chan's girlfriend, Sayo-senpai!"

"Hhhhhhhhh Kasumi! Don't just out people like that!" Arisa exclaimed, anxiously turning to face Saya and Sayo. Saya was beet red, while Sayo was strangely calm. Sayo went up to Kasumi, who willingly handed her the microphone. _'What's Sayo-senpai gonna do? Surely not something dumb as what Kasumi just did?!'_

"Good evening, this is Sayo Hikawa from Roselia. I would like to express my sincere gratitude towards Poppin'Party for allowing me to perform alongside with them. I hope that I can achieve a similar heart-pounding and sparkling sensation Poppin'Party is well-known for. With that, please enjoy our performance." Sayo handed the microphone back to Kasumi, the audience cheering for the band as well as Sayo. Arisa breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that Sayo had managed to bring the audience's attention back to their performance.

"Alright, we're starting off with 'Happy Happy Party'!" Kasumi announced, the band soon performing the song with practiced ease. Sayo played accordingly, helping Poppin'Party to maintain a consistent sound. The band soon moved on to 'Keep On Moving', and finally 'Double Rainbow'. Sayo even sang at one point, at the band's insistence prior to their performance. "Thank you, thank you! Now before we actually end… we have a special song tonight!"

"Special song…? Yamabuki-san, what's she talking about?" Sayo whispered to Saya, who gave her a knowing grin as Kasumi revealed the 'special song' to close their final performance. _'I'm not going to like this, am I?'_

"Uh… so because we kinda sorta maybe forced Sayo-senpai to play with us-"

"Oh my god Kasumi, get to the point." Arisa groaned, with Rimi and Tae chuckling at Arisa's remark. Kasumi sheepishly rubbed her head, listening to Arisa while Sayo looked at the band with understandable confusion.

"Ahem! Tonight, we'll close out our live with 'Sunkissed Rhodonite'! Yukina-senpai even gave us permission to play Roselia's love song!" Sayo blinked, did Yukina seriously give Poppin'Party permission to cover Roselia's song? She sighed, she wouldn't put it past Yukina. Yukina probably did so in her attempt to force Sayo to bond with Poppin'Party… not that actual bonding took place. "Let's hope we don't mess this up!"

"Kasumi, it's fine. At most we'll just blame it on Yukina-senpai for trusting us." Tae shrugged, earning herself chuckles from the audience and panicked looks from Arisa. Sayo rolled her eyes, she was starting to get used to Poppin'Party's antics and it showed. "It's a shame we couldn't make this a duet between Saya and Sayo-senpai, this song goes out to them."

"... Hanazono-san, you _do_ know that the song is meant to represent everlasting friendship right?"

"Nope, totally a YukiLisa song."

* * *

**[Popipa+Sayo-senpai!]**

_**[9.03 PM]** _

**Sayo:** Thank you for inviting me to perform alongside Poppin'Party.

 **Sayo:** I thoroughly enjoyed myself and if it's not an inconvenience, may I join again in the future?

 **Kirakira:** omgomgomg sayo-senpai justtt

 **ChocoBass:** congrats!

 **Rabbit Waifu:** now all we need is to plan saya's wedding

 **Walking Bread:** What?! That's too fast

 **ChocoBass:** i look forward to it ^^!

 **BonsaiHugger:** To sum it up, we're glad that you had fun and we welcome you aboard to this star-filled trainwreck.

 **Kirakira:** :(

"Aw, you really liked performing with them! I knew you're a softie at heart~" Sayo flushed a bright red, lunging for Lisa, who had her phone and was reading her messages to Poppin'Party. She missed, instead skidding across the floor. "Ahaha! I don't need to read your messages to know that you had fun last night!"

"Yes, the staff members at CiRCLE recorded the whole thing. It's on their webpage." Yukina added, gesturing towards Ako's and Rinko's direction. They were currently watching Poppin'Party's performance, pausing when Sayo smiled at the audience. "You have a lovely smile."

"Yeah! Why can't you be less emo during _our_ lives?" Lisa teased, waving Sayo's phone in the air. "I mean, you can send Saya sweet nothings, you can at least smile during our lives right?"

"Imai-san, I'm going to murder you!" Sayo got up, chasing Lisa in the studio. Yukina shook her head, this wasn't the rehearsal break she had in mind when she suggested it. Lisa laughed, taking a sharp turn as she reached a wall. "Give me back my phone!"

"Nope~" Sayo was so close to grabbing Lisa by her clothes, and the bassist knew it. She made a dash towards her best friend, who instantly leapt out of the way as she didn't wish to become collateral damage. "Stop for _one_ minute!"

"Finally planning to return my phone?" Lisa shook her head, holding two tickets to a dog cafe nearby. Sayo frowned, why would Lisa give them to her? "What are these?"

"Tickets to a dog cafe! Use them to go on a date with Saya!" Sayo realised what Lisa was trying to do, that she was trying to bribe her in the same way Saya did in order to convince her to perform alongside Poppin'Party. She knew that she should resist and continue chasing after Lisa for her phone, but it was a _dog_ cafe. She could imagine all the dogs frolicking about as she drank her coffee with her girlfriend's company. Grumbling, she snatched the tickets out from a pleased Lisa's hand. "Thank you for your patronage~"

"I can't believe I'm taking bribes…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check Chapter 1 for updates on whether I'm accepting prompts! Also, please be reminded that if I skip your prompt, it means that I will NOT be doing it at all. As such, kindly pay close attention to the things to take note in Chapter 1!


	24. Sayo/Lisa (NFO)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features Talcy's prompt about Sayo helping Lisa with NFO because the bassist isn't good at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No no no, don't apologise for the lack of details! It was plenty! In fact, I should apologise because I didn't make Lisa crush on Sayo as hard as you've wanted. 
> 
> (Also to those who know German, I'm sorry for my Google Translated German, Duolingo only taught me what's German for 'round'.)

"Rinrin, let's go do this quest first!" Ako suggested, with Rinko typing a response that agreed. Roselia was playing NFO once again, this time because Ako wanted everyone's levels to be high enough for a group quest that needed at least five players.

"Can I join?" Yukina asked, hoping to tag along with the two experts as she was desperately in need of experience points. She would have stuck with Lisa, but the bassist was just as bad at NFO as her. Sayo volunteered to stay behind to help Lisa level up as well as familiarise herself with the controls, indirectly making Yukina a third wheel.

"Sure! Just… don't switch on the auto-movement 'kay?" Ako begged, recalling their first NFO session together when Yukina nearly got the group into trouble because of it. Yukina nodded, moving about in a zig-zag motion as she made her way to Ako and Rinko. "Yukina-san, you can just use the keyboard to move."

"I forgot which key to move forward. Is it the 'f' key?" Shortly after, Yukina received a game message from Rinko telling her how to move forward. "Oh, it's 'w'? Why is it that key?"

"Yeah, exactly what Yukina said…" Lisa muttered as Sayo taught her how to move forward without relying on the mouse. Sayo proceeded to explain why it was best to use a combination of the keyboard and the mouse controls, which Lisa had a hard time wrapping her head around. "... Okay? Um, so should I attack when we go into the dungeon...?"

"Not with your current level. For now, just stick to healing." Sayo said, with Lisa making her way behind Sayo's character. Lisa frowned, didn't Sayo swear off NFO after their last group session? Why was her level higher than hers and Yukina's then? They entered a dungeon suited for Lisa's level, with monsters beginning to swarm them. "Imai-san, stay behind me."

"Wait, then what about you?" Sayo's character was getting repeatedly attacked by monsters, her health bar draining at a steady pace. "Hold on, I'll heal you!"

"Imai-san, don't-" Too late, Lisa was healing Sayo's character repeatedly. Before she knew it, the monsters started to gather around Lisa's character. "I told you to stay behind me as the monsters in this particular dungeon tend to go for healers, especially if they're below Level 30."

"... Oh." Lisa felt like a fool, not only did she throw themselves into unnecessary danger, she had also messed up in front of her crush. She considered herself fortunate that Sayo didn't think less of her, and helped her out by killing all the monsters immediately. "Wait, all your MP…"

"Don't worry, I have quite a few MP potions stocked up." Sayo replied, having drained of all her MP as she used skills that had high MP consumption. She could've just struck all the monsters down with her sword and not used any MP, but she wanted to impress Lisa with the flashiest and coolest moves her character had. "Did you take any damage Imai-san?"

"Nope, all thanks to you Sayo!" Lisa was awestruck at how cool Sayo's character was when dealing with the monsters, and she was pretty sure she was a blushing mess thanks to that stunning display of skill. Sayo didn't seem to notice, and continued on ahead with Lisa following behind her. "So, what's the aim of this quest?"

"Apart from getting you to level up as quickly as possible? We need to defeat this dungeon's boss in order to give your character upgrades." Sayo said, striking down a monster that had suddenly appeared before it could even attack her. Lisa was impressed, though she was confused as to why Sayo's HP bar was still high despite taking numerous hits before. "All you need to do is to stay behind me, you won't be able to get any EXP if you get yourself killed here."

"Hey Sayo, why do you still have lots of HP? I'm pretty sure that my healing magic doesn't help you to recover much…"

"Paladins are tanks, we have high HP and damage in order to allow us to break up enemies' defences." Sayo explained, casting a spell that burnt the monsters standing in their way. It was a waste of MP, but she hoped that Lisa would see her in a more dependable light. Lisa grinned, though she was worried that she was just being deadweight. She had mild regrets on choosing the cleric as her class, this was so as clerics only have access to offensive spells when they were at least Level 30. "Imai-san, you play an important role in this game. You're important to me."

"Uh… thanks for the motivation but that's not buffing my character."

"A single HP can make or break the success of quests, and I trust that you'll help to make this one a success." Sayo continued, making her character consume a few MP potions in order to replenish the MP wasted on showing off. Lisa couldn't help feeling like a damsel in distress, but damn it, she relished Sayo saving her everything time she screwed up. The shrill roar of lightning enveloping Sayo's sword sent shivers down Lisa's spine as she wielded it like a warrior goddess made from pure electricity and rage, and Lisa was happy that she got to heal Sayo's minor wounds. "See, you're very important."

"Ahaha, you're the one doing the real work though." Sayo frowned, couldn't the bassist see her feeble attempts to flirt with her? Good thing she stocked up on MP potions, else she wouldn't be able to impress Lisa after three skills. They made their way deeper into the dungeon, soon confronted by a wild-eyed wolf with tormented souls floating around it. "Is that the boss monster?"

"Indeed, I wasn't expecting to meet it so soon." Sayo adopted an offensive stance, while Lisa made sure to hang back so that she wouldn't be in Sayo's strike zone. One thing she learnt from Yukina was that friendly fire was an actual thing in NFO, and that Sayo's skills would instantly KO new players such as Lisa and Yukina instantly. "Leave it to me, please be careful while the boss monster is attacking."

"Uh… Sayo? Is it normal for other monsters to appear at this stage?" Lisa asked, referring to a hoard of monsters appearing behind them. Sayo didn't expect this development, she couldn't believe that they were flanked by a group of virtual beings that had low intelligence. "... Sayo?"

"Imai-san, do you have any buffs available?"

"Only defensive ones…"

"What's the buff rate for your best one?"

"300 percent?"

"Okay, I want you to use all of your defensive buffs on yourself. Afterwards, run through the monsters behind us and leave this area." Sayo instructed, with Lisa immediately complying since she didn't know how to play NFO even under the guitarist's guidance. "All buffs activated?"

"Yeah, I'm charging through!" Lisa ran through the crowd of monsters, suffering moderate damage as a result. It could be worse, she thought. Sayo threw what Lisa thought to be a grenade onto the floor, causing the monsters as well as the boss monster to approach her. "Sayo! What are you doing?!"

"Something incredibly reckless but also heart-stopping." Sayo responded, pressing the '8' key as the monsters loomed above her character. "Blitzkrieg: Rund Schild!"

"I never took you to be the type to yell out attack moves but that's undeniably hot." Lisa said as her character hid behind a wall, while the player glanced at Sayo's screen as it displayed a bright light with lightning dancing across the screen, as well as inhuman howls of agony blasting through the speakers. "So… are they dead?"

"I hope so, that skill has a long cooldown time so I only use it when necessary." Sayo shrugged, the screen regaining its colour and there stood Sayo's paladin, towering proudly over the fallen wolf. "Oh thank god it worked. If it didn't die, I would have to use a less impressive skill to kill it."

"You don't seem like the type to use flashy skills during gameplay. I always had the impression that you're the type to play it safe."

"W-Well… not when you're around." Sayo hastily replied, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment as she moved her character forward towards a treasure chest near the wolf's corpse. "Imai-san, you can come out of hiding now. All you need to do now is to open the treasure chest ahead and you'll get your upgrades."

"Okay!" Lisa replied, her character running up to Sayo's. Lisa clicked to open the chest, opening with a bright flash as well as an aura surrounding Lisa's character. Soon, multiple notifications informing Lisa that her character had levelled up appeared on the screen. "Holy- I levelled up by 16 levels?! What kind of a dungeon is this?!"

"The kind of dungeon where you can level up at least ten levels if you're below Level 30."

"This must be my lucky day, not only am I more equipped to play NFO, I got to see Sayo's cool sides!" Lisa paused, did she just outright confess that she found Sayo cool? She hoped Sayo didn't think much of it, the last thing she wanted was to be found out that she was being a complete gay dork around her crush. _'Okay okay, to my credit, my gayness didn't show that much so at most she thinks that I'm sliiiiiiightly gay.'_

"You think that I looked cool back there?"

"Not just the last skill, since you stepped foot into this dungeon! Also, tagging along with me just to help me level up was real sweet of you." Lisa didn't care if her face was basically on fire, as long as she didn't embarrass herself in front of her crush, it was fine. Sayo was twirling a lock of her teal hair, her face just as red as Lisa's. "Thank you, I really appreciate it."

"A-Anyways, now that you're at Level 30… I have a gift for you." Sayo stammered, accessing her inventory and selecting a silver ring with a blue gem embedded in its centre. She clicked on the option to give the ring to Lisa's character, with her own suddenly going down on one knee as though she was proposing. "W-Wait, why is my character proposing?!"

"You're giving her an engagement ring, what else did you expect?!" Both Sayo and Lisa were suddenly very aware of their surroundings, and were both ashamed to admit that they had forgotten that it was a Roselia NFO grinding session, not just the two of them. "Although Sayo-san, you're pretty devoted in order to get that ring."

"What do you mean Ako?"

"That's the third place prize from last week's event! It was brutal!" Ako explained, with Rinko nodding in agreement. Lisa turned to face Sayo, the guitarist's ears were red up to their tips. "So you see, Sayo-san's pretty devoted!"

"Lisa, just accept the damn ring already." Yukina broke Lisa out from her thoughts, pointing to her screen. Lisa numbly nodded, accepting the ring with a click of her mouse. "NFO does weddings right? We should hold one for them, Roselia style of course."

"That's a… great idea Yukina-san…"

"... Does that mean that I have to get a wedding ring with better boosts for Imai-san's stats?" Sayo mumbled, her emerald eyes darting between her computer screen and Lisa, who was in a state of shock. The rest shrugged, going back to their own grinding. "Help?"

"You're on your own Sayo, go continue being a gay mess like Lisa over there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check Chapter 1 for updates on whether I'm accepting prompts! Also, please be reminded that if I skip your prompt, it means that I will NOT be doing it at all. As such, kindly pay close attention to the things to take note in Chapter 1!


	25. Sayo/Lisa (Model For A Day)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features SayoLisaMainShip's prompt about Lisa dragging Sayo to a fashion shoot that she was invited to, with her heart being unable to take it at some parts of the shoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the prompt, I drew a blank on making it as funny as possible so I tried to make it as gay as possible. It... didn't end up as gay as I imagined.

"Hey Yukina, about the rehearsal this Thursday, is it okay if I give it a miss?" Lisa asked Yukina, who raised her eyebrows in confusion. Lisa was partially relieved that Yukina wasn't angry at her for missing rehearsal, though she wondered if she should to start with. "Okay so… I got invited to model for a fashion magazine, actually it's the one Eve's modelling for. They asked me if I'm free this Thursday, and I said yes because I forgot we have rehearsals on that day. So…"

"Do you get a free copy of that magazine?" Lisa nodded, the organisers said that they would be willing to give Lisa a few copies for free should she agree to model for them. "Okay, rehearsal this Thursday is cancelled."

"You guys can practice without me!" Yukina gave her a look that said 'no, we definitely can't because we're chaotic and clumsy'. Lisa rolled her eyes, did Yukina have to be so dramatic? "Fine, Sayo won't be happy about it."

"Then bring her to your filming location, go show off your assets. You have huge ones too."

"Yukina! I can't believe you just said that!" Lisa blushed, hugging herself in order to hide her large chest. It didn't work, for they squeezed against her arms and therefore made themselves look bigger. Yukina shrugged, she had enough of Lisa pining for Sayo. Might as well get over it, she thought. "Besides, what makes you think that she'll want to tag along?"

"How should I know? Tell her that Hina's there?"

"I think she's more likely to _not_ agree to accompany me."

"Then tell her you need moral support and that I failed to be the best friend you needed?" Lisa said nothing, considering the suggestion. Yukina sighed, going back to watching her cat videos. Lisa nodded, deciding to act on her best friend's idea. "Oh, the cats are so cute…"

* * *

"Imai-san, why couldn't you invite someone else instead?" Lisa and Sayo were on a train that was headed to the modelling venue. Lisa grinned, leaning against Sayo's shoulder. Sayo flinched, surprised by the action. The tips of her ears reddened, she had a crush on the bassist but was too afraid to get shot down. _'Her shampoo smells nice… wait, no! Don't think about it in a creepy way, it's normal that she always smells good- NO!'_

"Can't I spend more time with you?" Lisa asked, pressing her chest against Sayo's arm. She knew that she was being shameless, but it was all she could think of to gain the guitarist's attention. She was disappointed when Sayo said nothing, solidifying her determination to impress Sayo during her shoot. "By the way, I just received the details about the shoot."

"And they are?"

"One of them is just me modelling in casual wear, kinda like before a date." Sayo coughed, her eyes widening at Lisa's words. Lisa smirked, pleased by Sayo's reaction. She traced a finger down Sayo's arm, the latter shuddering in response. "The other one's a bit… well…"

"You don't have to model if it makes you uncomfortable."

"I was actually gonna say hot, but thanks for the concern." Lisa replied, wondering if she should reveal to Sayo that it was going to be a bikini shoot. Sure, she would have to model with one of their male models, but that might make Sayo jealous. Probably. "Oh, we're almost here!"

_'Hot…? Wait, does she mean- it's definitely something innocent and not inappropriate like a nude- stop thinking about it!'_

* * *

"This is perfect! Hikawa-san, how would you like to model with Imai-san?" One of the organisers asked, his eyes begging for Sayo to say yes. The two girls were taken aback, Lisa surprised that she wouldn't be modelling with a male model and Sayo resistant to the idea of modelling. "The male model scheduled to model with your friend is sick, and we don't have any male models available today. Please help us!"

"I-I'm not a man for one. Besides, I'm here only to support Imai-san." Sayo replied, uncomfortable with the idea that the whole country would see her in magazines. "I deeply apologise."

"Aw, but I kinda like the idea of you in a bikini…" Lisa mumbled, loud enough for Sayo to hear. Sayo froze, did Lisa really want to see her in a bikini? If so, then she was all for modelling beside Lisa. Crushes make people react impulsively, and Sayo was no exception.

"On second thought, I'll model alongside Imai-san. As much as I would prefer not to… I don't wish to waste any of the photographer's time as well as inconvenience Imai-san." Sayo reluctantly accepted, still uncomfortable with the idea of her posing with a bikini on. Of course, that would mean that she would get to see Lisa in a bikini before the rest of Japan did. The organiser was relieved, and directed the two girls to where they would be resting when they weren't needed. "... Is this why you brought me along?"

"Huh? Definitely not! I didn't know that the male model would get sick today!" Lisa protested, secretly glad that she brought Sayo along. As much as she loved Yukina, she just wasn't interested in seeing her best friend in a bikini. Besides, Yukina had informed her that she had gained weight and wouldn't want to show her squishy belly off. "We get to model together though, I'm looking forward to it!"

"... I suppose I'm interested in doing something with you." Sayo's voice was calm, but the way her eyes flickered over to Lisa's… the latter knew that the guitarist was hiding her excitement. She smirked, disarming Sayo with the nature of her smile. "That's… that's not a reassuring smile."

"Don't worry so much about it~"

* * *

 _'Oh god, I'm gayer than I thought.'_ Lisa thought to herself as she internally screamed at the casual clothes Sayo was modelling in. They were doing their individual shoots first, before moving to the pair shoots. Sayo was dressed in a black t-shirt, a blue flannel shirt and grey cargo pants. She had questioned why was she modelling in such clothes, with the photographer replying that they were going with a fashionably tough and androgynous look. Sayo didn't understand it, but went along as she was inexperienced when it came to fashion. _'She's like Hina, but hotter. Wait, didn't she model for some glasses ad? I should ask her to wear 'em some time.'_

"... Like this?" Sayo awkwardly posed, the photographer soon telling her to tilt her head slightly higher and her right arm to be placed at the hip and not the waist. She complied, still unable to understand the rationale behind them. Lisa's eyes were practically hearts at that point, Sayo's confusion causing the bassist to fall in love with her even more. "Am I doing it right?"

"You're doing great, sweetie." Lisa sighed, lovestruck at the sight of Sayo's exposed collar bone. Her heart couldn't take it, not when Sayo tied her hair up and exposed her nape when she was asked to model with her back facing the camera. _'Is there any better sight than this?'_

"Imai-san, it's time for the pair shoot." Lisa broke out from her trance and approached Sayo, who was tugging at the collar of her t-shirt. "Okay, pose like you two are a couple."

"How do I do that?" Lisa rolled her eyes, taking Sayo's hands into hers. Sure, it was cliche and probably didn't give the photographer a good angle on their clothes. He said nothing though, which prompted Sayo to stare at Lisa with widened emerald orbs. "I-Imai-san?"

"Shh. We're a couple now, so just stare lovingly into my eyes."

"I-I don't know how?"

"If it helps, look at her like you want to kiss her but can't because you're embarrassed! Oh, and smile too!" The photographer offered, snapping away the two girls as Sayo followed the suggestions given. Lisa could feel her heart pounding harder, and she was 80 percent sure that she was blushing. "Love the blush! Just a few more pictures!"

"... Forgive me for this." Sayo breathed as she leant in closer to Lisa, pressing her lips against the bassist's. Lisa couldn't believe it, her crush was kissing her like it was nothing, and it was possibly going to be published for the whole of Japan to see. Sayo slowly pulled away from Lisa, her cheeks dusted pink as she stared at her partner with the most tender expression Lisa had ever witnessed. "I apologise, but… I couldn't help it."

_'Whether she actually likes me or not, that first kiss was the best!'_

* * *

Lisa regretted dragging Sayo along with her, she didn't know how much it hurt to only be able to see Sayo in a bikini but not being able to touch her at all. The desire was agonisingly hard to ignore, and it took all of her self-restraint to not run up to her mid-shoot and hug the guitarist. What was worse was that both models were required to apply a bit of oil to make their skin give off a shiny glow that imitated sunlight reflecting off them. The oil was harmless, but it just made Sayo's skin even more appealing to Lisa. Toned abdominal muscles that were oiled? Sign Lisa the hell up.

"Imai-san, are you alright? You look particularly red, are you having a fever?" Sayo asked, having been given a break by the photographer. Lisa shook her head fervently, flashing a weak smile that showed her appreciation. "... Imai-san, you look… extremely attractive."

"Thanks! I was really surprised that they contacted _me_ , like there are lots of other girls that look way prettier than me."

"That's not true. You're very stunning, and… you have an impressive… well…" Sayo gestured to Lisa's bosom, her bikini successfully maximising the effects of her fairly large cup size. Lisa raised an eyebrow, teasing Sayo by giving her assets a jiggle as the poor guitarist became more flustered. "Y-You deserve this opportunity, a-and I'm honoured to… I… well..."

"You two, it's time for your pair shoot! We're planning for a summer romance feel, do your best!" The photographer called them to the green screen, giving them a reassuring smile as they stood awkwardly in front of the camera. "Oh, right! Try not to touch each other so much, we don't want the oil coming off."

"Okay! Does this work?" Lisa asked as she reached out for Sayo's hair, her fingers gently combing through the guitarist's silky teal locks. She was surprised, she didn't expect Sayo to be the type who took care of her hair. The photographer gave her a nod of approval as he took pictures of them, with Sayo being shocked by Lisa. "God, your hair's so smooth. Do you use conditioner?"

"Probably?" Sayo genuinely didn't know, she simply used whatever her mother bought for her and Hina to use. She should seriously take up Tsugumi's offer to learn more about bath products, she didn't want Lisa to notice that her hair had that faint oily smell people couldn't describe with a single word.

"Great shot! I want Hikawa-san to rest her head on your shoulder, and please wrap your arms around Imai-san's waist." Both girls blushed as they realised how intimate the pose was, noticeably Lisa. The realisation simply served to remind Lisa that she was, undoubtedly, gay for Sayo. Nonetheless, Sayo obliged and before Lisa knew it, she was trapped in Sayo's sweet embrace. She didn't dare to meet the guitarist's eyes, unsure if she could withstand being looked at within close proximity. "That's good! Hold it there for a while."

 _'Ahhhhhhh Sayo's so close to me! I can feel her burning holes in me! Oh god, her arms are squeezing me! When the hell is she this buff? Is it her archery club? Holy- why are her hands so damn firm?! And her calloused fingers! They feel so good against my thighs! Snap out of it Lisa, don't be a useless lesbian in front of your hot and actually pretty buff crush!'_ Lisa was panicking, barely able to function as Sayo pressed her chest against Lisa's back. _'Oh god I can feel her boobs against me! Her soft, squishy, squeezable- no, no! Bad Lisa! No naughty thoughts! … Not now at least? I can't believe I'm talking to myself like I'm two people, am I experiencing a normal Kermit and a sketchy Kermit scenario now or something?'_

"For the last bit, could you two tilt your heads slightly so that you girls are almost about to kiss, but actually aren't?" Lisa gulped, doing what she was told and coming face to face with a blushing Sayo, who was clearly affected by the request. Lisa couldn't tear her eyes away from Sayo's lips, which was coated with a thin layer of lip gloss for the shoot. "Perfect!"

"Imai-san… I… it's hard to… tear my attention from you…" Sayo mumbled, her eyes trained on Lisa until the photographer gave them the okay to break away from each other. Once he did, they immediately broke apart from each other, breathing heavily with heavy blushes on their faces. Their hearts threatened to beat out of their chests, too embarrassed by the poses they were asked to do. "... When will we receive the magazines?"

"Probably in a few weeks, maybe two?" The photographer shrugged, he was just a photographer that the organisers hired after all. Sayo nodded, glancing down at her mostly exposed body. "Ah, you two can change back to your own clothes."

"Thanks~" Lisa grinned, dragging Sayo back to the changing room. She felt sticky due to the oil, but at least Sayo's skin was still glowing. That was a sight to behold, and Lisa had to stop herself from staring openly. _'This is bad, any longer and I'll explode! Am I gonna explode in rainbows? Wait, no! I don't wanna explode!'_

"Imai-san? Are you _sure_ you're okay? Your face is red, and you're looking at me like I'm a cup of jelly. Which… I kind of want one now."

"I'm fine… You just look like a snack right now." Lisa gasped, realising what she had just said. "W-Wait! I-I mean…"

"You must really be sick if you're hallucinating… I'll get you home, we can get you some jelly on the way back." Sayo said, her voice filled to the brim with concern as she approached Lisa, her skin burning at Sayo's touch. "Don't worry, you're safe with me."

_'If this is how I'm gonna die, then I'm glad it's at least in the hands of a buff girl with sharp emerald eyes…'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check Chapter 1 for updates on whether I'm accepting prompts! Also, please be reminded that if I skip your prompt, it means that I will NOT be doing it at all. As such, kindly pay close attention to the things to take note in Chapter 1!


	26. Sayo/Aya (Physical Affection)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features ¼'s prompt about Sayo and Aya in a romantic relationship with the guitarist wanting to be spoilt by physical affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for requesting, I hope this chapter is alright!

Sayo wasn't usually one for physical affection, she didn't particularly enjoy being touched. Maybe that was why Yukina said that she had cat-like tendencies. Still, even she couldn't go without the occasional physical affection. What she currently wanted most as of now was for her girlfriend to spoil her with lots of physical affection. Aya always hugged Hina, so why not her girlfriend?

She had the perfect opportunity to receive attention from Aya, they were in her room reading the latest idol magazine featuring Pastel*Palettes. Aya groaned as she realised that the magazine kept all the parts where she screwed up, something she was hoping to avoid. Aya shook her head, it simply meant that she had a long way to go as an idol. Sayo smiled, seeing Aya pouting was a sight to behold. Her hand reached out to graze against Aya's, but she was disappointed that she received such a negative reaction from the idol.

"Oh, sorry Sayo-chan! You surprised me!" Sayo wanted to retort that Aya's previous expression was one of surprise, but guilt. Why would she feel guilty? She was okay if she ate the last tub of ice cream in the refrigerator without her knowledge, it was enough for only a few small scoops anyway. Sayo's mind was full of worries, and Aya seemed to be able to tell. "Are you okay? If there's anything, you can tell me!"

"Maruyama-san… are you hiding something from me?" That was the only reasonable explanation, why else would Aya look at her with those eyes? Aya shook her head fervently, confusion in her pink eyes at the question. "Then… why is it that you've never shown me any physical affection?"

"O-Oh, so you've realised… I was hoping you didn't since Hina-chan told me that you disliked it." Now it was Sayo's turn to be confused, what did the idol not want her to realise? Also, why was Hina telling Aya about her likes and dislikes? How did she even figure out that she wasn't so big on physical attention? "I guess… I should come clean now right?"

"You should?" Aya sucked in a deep breath, exhaling it heavily. Sayo realised that it was something of grave importance to the idol, and regretted blowing things out of proportion. She could have just admitted that she wanted physical affection from the idol, but no, she just _had_ to hold on to her pride.

"I… I've been gaining weight!"

"... I'm sorry?" Sayo couldn't believe her ears, was _that_ the source of Aya's guilt? Sure, a slim physique was of utmost importance to an idol, but for it to be weighing on Aya's mind constantly? Either it was a weight gain that couldn't be ignored, or the idol had a complex over it. "I don't care about your weight."

"I-I'm not as slim as Yukina-chan, and I don't have a knockout body like Lisa-chan or Himari-chan, I'm just… a squishy ball. Like mochi. Wait, are my cheeks becoming even more mochi-like?!" Aya started stretching her cheeks, which bounced back with supple elasticity. "I-I thought that you'll like me less if you knew that my body's not like an idol…"

"Maruyama-san, I really don't care if you're becoming mochi. I wish you would have said something about it." Sayo sighed, embracing the idol with a loose hug. She really wanted to be the one getting hugged, but it was a problem for another day. "Is this why you didn't want to show physical affection, because I'll find out about how soft you are?"

"Uuuuu… yeah. I tried _really_ hard to not hug you every time I see you, but it's so hard…" Sayo couldn't help but to hug her girlfriend tighter, she was just too precious and adorable for words. Aya snuggled into Sayo's embrace, relishing in the warmth from the guitarist. "... Sayo-chan, are you mad that I ate the last of your ice cream?"

"Not really, Hina would've eaten it if you didn't." Sayo replied, making a note to buy more ice cream. Aya giggled, feeling very cozy with Sayo hugging her. She didn't want it to stop, and reciprocated the hug by giving Sayo one of her own. "... This is nice."

"I'm so glad to know that my cat girlfriend is finally open to hugs."

"Not a cat in any way, but yes, I think in the future I would like to be spoilt with physical affection."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check Chapter 1 for updates on whether I'm accepting prompts! Also, please be reminded that if I skip your prompt, it means that I will NOT be doing it at all. As such, kindly pay close attention to the things to take note in Chapter 1!


	27. Sayo/Hina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features hikawablob's prompt about Sayo and Hina in a romantic relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up for anyone reading this chapter, this chapter contains incest so if you're not a fan of it, don't read this chapter. Also, I would greatly appreciate it if you could keep your opinions towards this topic as respectful as possible. There is definitely a way to express your dislike without being overly aggressive about it.
> 
> Anyways hikawablob, this is really my first time writing an incest pairing so it's pretty bad especially since the dynamics are definitely more complicated with them being blood-related. There are many things that I would like to explore, but it's probably best that I do so in a separate story one day.

Hina didn't know when it was since her heart started doing somersaults. Not literally of course, even Hina knew that she would die if her heart was jumping about. She was concerned, she didn't know what this mysterious feeling was, and not even her intelligence could help her. All she knew was that the feeling occurred whenever she was around her sister, and she always felt like she was running a fever when that happened. Lately, just hearing her sister's was enough to get her heart beating in a frenzy.

"Hina, it's your turn to do the dishes." There it was again, the throbbing in her chest, the increase in temperature, the mysterious feeling that made her want to bop around yet fear for her own life, they were all here. Sayo raised an eyebrow, waiting for Hina to respond. "Hina? Are you listening?"

"Yeppers, do the dishes, make 'em shiny, don't let 'em go bam." Hina responded, assuring Sayo. Less than a second later, Hina dropped a plate to the floor. She didn't mean it, her hands started shaking as she became acutely aware that her sister entrusted her with a responsibility. "Oh shit."

"... Are you alright?" Instead of scolding her, Sayo examined Hina's fingers. Hina could feel that the tips of her ears were turning red, and she didn't know why, but her legs started to feel like jelly. Sayo was visibly relieved to see that Hina wasn't injured, and was now examining them with mild interest. "Your fingers are whiter than I remember, and thinner too."

"O-Onee-chan… you can let go now." Sayo blinked, her eyes widening as she witnessed Hina blushing at her touch. That got her flustered, and left her barely able to respond. She eventually released Hina's hands, unable to meet her younger sister in the eyes.

"... My apologies." Sayo mumbled, leaving the room to get a dustpan to sweep up the broken plate on the floor. Hina clenched her hand, the warmth of her sister's touch lingered. Why was she acting this way? It didn't feel boppin', yet it did. Hina didn't get it, and wanted to ask Sayo about it. She decided against it, maybe going to the source wasn't the best idea. That left her with the second smartest person she knew, and that person surely would help her!

* * *

"I can't believe you're this dumb." Was all Chisato said after Hina poured her heart out to the actress, figuratively of course. The actress shook her head, the answer was painfully clear yet the genius didn't seem to get it. Not that she didn't expect it, Hina had proved to be this back when she needed help for her acting gig a while back. "What do you expect me to say?"

"I dunno, what am I feeling? It feels… weird. A boppin' weird, like if I ignore it, it becomes super boppin', and if I say hi to it, it bops back! Is it a me thing or does everyone feel this way?"

"Most of us do, but the reason that you're reacting like that is certainly a you thing. As far as I know, it's rare." Chisato didn't know how to tell Hina that the 'boppin' feeling' in her chest was most likely a romantic attraction towards her twin sister, she felt like by saying it, she was labelling her bandmate as a freak. Hina stared at her, grinning as she waited patiently for a clearer response. "Tell me… how would you feel if Sayo-chan entered a relationship with say… Tsugumi-chan?"

"Oh man, Tsugu-chan's nice and all… but I don't want onee-chan to spend less time with me! I wanna be the only one to see her smile! I wanna be there for her when she cries, y'know? I… I just want to be her everything, and… I wanna be hers."

"There you go, now you know why you're behaving strangely around Sayo-chan." Hina cocked her head, still confused. Chisato groaned, did she really have to spell it out for the guitarist? "... Putting it simply, you love Sayo-chan."

"Of course I do! We're family after all!"

"In the romantic sense. What you're currently feeling is attraction to a girl who just happened to be your sister."

"... Oh. So, wanting to bathe with her and rub her skin isn't a sisterly thing?"

"Probably not, I certainly don't feel that way towards _my_ younger sister."

"And wanting to sleep in the same bed as her isn't a sisterly thing?"

"It could be but-"

"Wait, does that mean that wanting to fondle onee-chan's boobs isn't what sisters do?" Chisato facepalmed, how did Hina even think that sisters fondling each other's breasts was simply an activity between close sisters? "Does that also mean that-"

"No Hina-chan, none of whatever you've just said are things that sisters do." Hina nodded, her eyes clouded with her thoughts as she finally could place a name to the mysterious feeling in her chest. Somehow, her chest felt lighter, yet heavier at the same time. Hina didn't know why, she didn't like oxymorons when it came to her feelings. "Anything else?"

"Nope! Thanks Chisato-chan, I think I sorta know what I should do now!"

"... You'll be in my prayers."

* * *

Hina lied when she informed Chisato that she knew what she should do, she was actually in a state of panic the moment it was said that she harboured romantic feelings for her sister. She knew that it wasn't normal (after an intensive search on the internet), that it was considered taboo even in the most liberal of societies. She was in pain, but she wasn't physically injured, and that scared her. She didn't want to make Sayo hate her again, not when their relationship was finally mended. She had two options, either to keep it a secret and suffer in pain, or to confess and damage everything they had. Hina didn't like either option, but she was acutely aware that the first option was the better one, it didn't hurt Sayo in any way.

"Hina, may I come in?" Hina jumped, it wasn't every day Sayo would request to enter her bedroom. Usually it was the other way around, and Hina was usually more cheery whenever it came to her sister. She opened the door, coming face to face with a worried Sayo. "Finally, there's something that I want to ask you."

"Sure! What is it?" Sayo hesitated, her emerald eyes darting between Hina and the floor. Hina pressed a hand to the left side of her chest, the pain was growing stronger. Her heart was beating harder, and any louder, Hina wouldn't be able to hear a single damn thing. "Onee-chan?"

"Hina, am I right in saying… that you don't see me as a sister?"

"... Pffft! Ahahaha! Onee-chan, what are you saying? You're always gonna be my onee-chan!" Hina laughed, hiding the shock at being dropped such a bombshell. She couldn't believe that Sayo noticed, or maybe it came as no surprise. Hina wasn't the subtle type, and Sayo looked visibly uncomfortable simply by being in Hina's bedroom. "Geez, did Lisa-chi say something weird to you?"

"I… It was… never mind." Sayo's words were tinged with hurt, as though she was hoping that Hina would say that yes, she loved her sister as a girl and not just a sister. Hina knew something was off, she knew Sayo sounded sad, but she didn't know _why_. "I… I should head to bed. Goodnight Hina."

"Wait! Onee-chan, please don't go!" Hina reached out for Sayo's arm, with the latter instantly jerking it away from Hina's reach. "... I'm sorry onee-chan. You're right, I _do_ think of you that way. B-But it's okay! We can pretend this conversation never happened! I-I won't make things hard for you, I promise!"

"Have you ever considered that… that maybe _I_ view you not as my younger sister?" Sayo whispered, ashamed that she uttered such a declaration. It was wrong, her feelings were wrong in every sense. Yet, verbalising it… it felt _right_ , it felt like the final puzzle piece was in place, even though it was of a completely different pattern. "... I love you, not as a sister. I… I know this is wrong, and that nobody would accept us. But… I can't get you out of my mind. I-I'm sorry, for being a failure of an older sister."

"Is it okay then...? Is it okay for me to love you as a girl? Are you okay with me causing you pain in your life again?" Hina couldn't believe it, tears streaming down her cheeks as she reached out for Sayo's hand, clutching it as though her life depended on it. "Y-You don't have to force yourself just to save our relationship as sisters. You don't have to!"

"... I… I want to ruin it. If it means hiding my- no, _our_ feelings for each other from everyone, I don't care. I don't care that no one will support us, I… I just want you by my side as a girlfriend. Is that wrong?" Sayo sniffed, wiping away tears with the back of her other hand. What was she saying? Nothing she said made sense, but at that point, she didn't care. It was easier not to, it was far easier to drown in forbidden pleasure than to face bitter reality.

"... No onee-chan, it's not wrong. And if it is… then so be it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check Chapter 1 for updates on whether I'm accepting prompts! Also, please be reminded that if I skip your prompt, it means that I will NOT be doing it at all. As such, kindly pay close attention to the things to take note in Chapter 1!


	28. Tomoe & Ako

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features jdavid's prompt about a platonic relationship between Tomoe and Ako.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I feel that the sisterly relationship between Tomoe and Ako aren't really explored much, not sure if it's due to them having a good relationship and you guys are looking for angst or what. Either way, it's fun to write a small one-shot about them.

"Uhhhh Ako? Could you come in here for a sec?" Tomoe called out, prompting her younger sister to enter the bedroom. Ako was surprised to see Tomoe using the computer, considering that she wasn't particularly good at it and preferred to do things the traditional way (AKA writing by hand). "Um, how do you turn this thing on?"

"You press the power button over here." Ako replied, pointing to a black button situated on the CPU. Tomoe blinked, proceeding to jab the button with force. "Onee-chan, treat it gently! It's delicate!"

"S-Sorry. I just… never really needed to use it until now." Tomoe mumbled, the screen lighting up shortly after. She was brought to a lock screen, which perplexed her as why would the computer be locked? "Ako? What's the password?"

"I have no idea, lemme try." Ako quickly took over the keyboard, fingers mashing against it as she tried to log in. Eventually she was able to, but not without considerable effort on her part. "Got it! The password's '0000'!"

"Who sets _that_ as a password?!" Tomoe remarked, pretty sure that her sister wouldn't set such an easy and boring password. The screen was now showing them the homepage, which was bare save for a few applications. "Thanks Ako! Now I can finally do what I need to do!"

"It's rare that you need to use the computer to do homework."

"Who said anything about homework?" Tomoe asked, accessing the internet and keying in 'nfo' into the search bar. She was then brought to a colourful page, which promised people of adventure and magic. Ako's ruby eyes widened with surprise, she didn't expect her sister to open NFO's registration page. "I'm creating an account! I need it as Moca wants Afterglow to have a NFO session! Which is next week, so yeah might as well create one now."

"Hey onee-chan, does this mean that we can play together one day?" Tomoe nodded, her cursor hovering over the 'create an account' button. "This is great! We can play with Rinrin and Sayo-san!"

"Uh… Ako? So… I just have to click on this part?" Ako was too busy rambling on about how they would be able to play NFO together, and that there were so many things that she could teach Tomoe. Said drummer chuckled nervously, numerous pop-ups appeared the moment she clicked on the button and they scared her. "Ako? A little help here? There are many scary pop-ups here!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check Chapter 1 as well as the story's summary for updates on whether I'm accepting prompts! Also, please be reminded that if I skip your prompt, it means that I will NOT be doing it at all. As such, kindly pay close attention to the things to take note in Chapter 1!
> 
> A reminder that all prompts submitted to this story should be done in Chapter 1 and in English.


	29. Rinko/Sayo (Please Depend On Others Sometimes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features Arcluchiel's hope for more interactions between Rinko and Sayo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter actually makes a reference to the costumes featured in the JP NFO Dragon Bride event or whatever the hell it was about... I don't play on JP so I wouldn't know how that went down.
> 
> But honestly? Roselia wearing black wedding dresses totally suits their aesthetic.

"Shirokane-san… Is this alright?" Sayo asked as she stepped into the studio, wearing a frilly black costume with long sleeves. Rinko frowned, she knew that it was simply her first draft, but never did she expect it to not be functional as she had imagined. "S-Shirokane-san?"

"O-Oh! Y-Yes… it's wonderful but…" Rinko sighed, she was in a slump as of late and it was starting to frustrate her. She wanted to create gothic wedding dresses but it kept on having NFO influences, a far cry from Roselia's image. "I'm sorry… you do look great though…"

"Is there something troubling you?"

"I… I'm having difficulties… coming up with ideas… that aren't from NFO…"

"... I don't see the problem with you borrowing NFO influences. NFO is a part of your interests, and it makes sense for you to insert your interests into your works."

"True… but it's impractical… the sleeves will… get caught…" Rinko mumbled, taking out her sketchbook and furiously noting down exactly which parts would affect their performance. She also noted down Yukina's personal preference for sleeveless costumes, with Sayo catching a glimpse of the contents. She frowned as a particular note caught her eyes, and immediately snatched the book away from Rinko. "H-Hikawa-san?!"

"Shirokane-san, when was the last time you took a minute to rest?" Sayo asked, closing the book as she gestured at her girlfriend. Rinko shrugged, she couldn't remember the last time she truly rested. Lately, student council activities, studying for the national exams, Roselia, and NFO were taking a toll on her, and she couldn't give up on any of them. Sayo sighed, she knew that Rinko had a lot on her plate and while she trusted her to manage them, she had made it clear that she would intervene if Rinko burnt herself out from them. "Stop working for the day. It's clear that you're not productive.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologise. I want you to sleep on that bench, and I'll wake you up once the session is almost over." Sayo pointed to a bench present in the studio, a piece of furniture that was requested by many as they didn't want to rest on the floor during their sessions. "And don't tell me that this is a waste of time. If you don't keep yourself healthy, none of us will benefit and Roselia's performance would suffer."

"O-Okay…" Rinko obliged, she knew that behind Sayo's harsh demands was pure worry. She knew that Sayo didn't want anyone to end up like her, and since then, the guitarist carried a fear that her fellow bandmates would end up with a fever like her. She made her way towards the bench and laid on it, it was surprisingly comfortable despite being a piece of wood.

She drifted off to sleep, a gentle yet somber melody fading into the darkness. Before she knew it, she was thrown into the world of NFO, with dragons roaring above her while Roselia, clad in their NFO costumes, yelled as they chased after the dragons with the intent to attack them. Rinko chased after her friends, trying to warn them that the dragons were their allies and the real enemy was something else. No one heeded her, not even Ako or Sayo.

Rinko was starting to be left behind, despite possessing more stamina than Yukina in the game. She tried casting a spell, but failed to do so. Rinko panicked, she didn't know what was going on. Sayo, clad in her armour and equipped with a gleaming sword, glanced back at the keyboardist and said something that went unheard by Rinko. She knew she was saying something, but the royal knight's words were swept away by a gust of wind created by a black dragon nearby. Rinko yelled back at Sayo, replying that she couldn't hear her words. Sayo shook her head wearily, a faint smile tugging at her lips as they moved once more, this time loud enough for the keyboardist to hear.

"Believe in us." Rinko didn't know why the Sayo before her said those words, and before she knew it, a black hole opened up below her and swallowed her. She felt herself falling, for how long she didn't know. The faded melody she heard before she arrived in the world of NFO rekindling, growing louder yet never intrusive. Rinko forced open her eyes, shakily observing her surroundings. She was back in the studio, with Sayo hunched over her notebook. The guitarist was holding onto a pen, and was mumbling to herself as she scribbled something in it.

"H-Hikawa… san?" Sayo flinched, immediately tossing the pen to one side as she slammed the book shut. Her emerald eyes were fearful, as though she had committed an unspeakable crime. Rinko slowly got off the bench and made her way towards her girlfriend, a kind smile on her features as she suppressed a yawn. "... Sorry… how long was I out…?"

"20 minutes, give or take."

"Did you... add something inside...?" Sayo said nothing at first, then letting out a heavy sigh as she handed the book to Rinko. The latter opened the book, flipping through the pages until she reached the ones containing the first draft.

There was a rough sketch on a previously blank page beside the one containing her personal notes, the sketch being a hastily drawn modern wedding dress with the most notable sketch being the gloves. There were many notes decorating the edges of the page, including the degree of transparency of the gloves to how the dress could be a fusion of a wedding dress and religious habits. There was even a small note at the bottom-right corner that all five of them could wear lace chokers as well as silver pendants. Rinko knew that her girlfriend was one of many talents, but she didn't expect Sayo to come up with a decent draft within 20 minutes. She began to wonder how long did it take for her to compose '39', now called 'Avant-garde HISTORY'.

"I-It's just… I just wanted to help ease some of your troubles… Forgive me, I didn't mean to-"

"Hikawa-san… this is brilliant…!"

"... It is?" Sayo was bewildered, and was tackled to the floor by Rinko with a hug of her own. The guitarist couldn't understand, how was a rough sketch considered brilliant? "I-It can't possibly match your creativity…"

"Please… don't sell… yourself short Hikawa-san… They're wonderful… and you put a lot of thought into them…" Rinko said, soon asking her girlfriend if she could have permission to tweak the rough sketches slightly. She explained that the idea was perfect for their new song, and that she would like to breathe life into Sayo's design.

"I-I... If you don't mind… then yes… please do…"

"Hikawa-san… thank you… I love you…"

"W-Where did that come from?!" Sayo asked, flustered by the sudden appearance of the three words. Eventually, she shakily reciprocated the hug, her hands trembling against Rinko's back. "B-But… I… I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check Chapter 1 as well as the story's summary for updates on whether I'm accepting prompts! Also, please be reminded that if I skip your prompt, it means that I will NOT be doing it at all. As such, kindly pay close attention to the things to take note in Chapter 1!
> 
> A reminder that all prompts submitted to this story should be done in Chapter 1 and in English.


	30. Ran/Yukina (6+1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features YukinyaRanStan's prompt about six first impressions and the one time time Ran and Yukina are in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, you can write your own story with your prompt alone. I mean, it's literally good enough to be a story. So... I'm not sure whether I messed it up or not, hope that it's somewhat to your liking.

1.

The first time Ran saw Yukina was on stage at a livehouse. Afterglow was about to leave when Yukina went on stage and started singing, blowing everyone away. Ran was entranced by Yukina's siren-like voice, and was left awestruck by it. She wondered what kind of a band would be created if Yukina teamed up with the guitarist that performed before her, her skills striking out from her band's music.

Moca had teased Ran about it, saying that Ran had fallen in love with someone just by the voice alone. The rest of Afterglow joined in, quipping that Yukina, who had earnt the title of the Lone-Wolf Songtress, was secretly a siren born just to entrap Ran. Ran scowled at her friends, retorting that she wasn't _that_ obsessed with Yukina's voice. Ran then expressed that she hoped to see Yukina (and the guitarist) on stage at Future World Festival, that those two had the skills to at least rival them.

Her band wasn't convinced, but eventually soothed Ran's ruffled feathers by agreeing that the two girls were just as skilled as them.

Unbeknownst to them, Yukina had noticed Ran thanks to her dyed hair and briefly saw Afterglow as a challenge before dismissing them as a band built on childish passion.

* * *

2.

The second time Ran saw Yukina was at CiRCLE, where she was passing by the studio Yukina was practicing in. Initially, she was heartened to see that Yukina had formed a band of her own which included the guitarist Afterglow had noted to have potential. However, her emotions soon transformed into rage when she overheard Yukina announcing that she would replace her band members should they fail to live up to her expectations.

This caused Ran to barge into the studio and declared that band members weren't just mere tools for Yukina to further her goals. Yukina simply had a stoic expression on her features as she turned to address Ran, with the guitarist frowning at Ran's unwanted presence. Ran continued, explaining that band members were precious friends that support each other as they forged their path in order to achieve their goals. Yukina scoffed at Ran's comment, deeming it to be naive and that Ran's band wouldn't survive in the music industry.

Ran, fuelled with sheer anger, challenged Yukina's band (which she would later learn to be Roselia) to a performance. The guitarist (her name was Sayo, but Ran would only find out about it through Ako, Roselia's drummer, via Tomoe) turned Ran down, calmly explaining that Roselia had nothing to prove to Ran. Much to her surprise, Yukina accepted. They agreed to holding the challenge in two weeks' time, when Roselia was slated for their first band performance. Ran then left the studio, reminding herself to go all-out for their challenge in two weeks.

She failed to witness Yukina scowling deeply at her, unable to believe that someone who lacked talent and technique dared to challenge Roselia. 

* * *

3.

The third time Ran saw each other was on the night of their challenge. Roselia performed first, and seeing the crowd cheer wildly for them bothered Ran. Afterglow had supported them, not as rivals but as fellow musicians who appreciated Roselia's music. They were supposed to perform after Roselia, and had encountered each other backstage. Ran approached Yukina, and said that while the song sounded good, it was lacking in emotions. Both Yukina and Sayo scoffed, with Yukina coldly replying that only talent and technique mattered. Ran shook her head, proudly proclaiming that there was more to talent and technique. She then declared that her band would show Roselia how a real performance sounded like. Yukina glared daggers at Ran, daring her to prove it before half-heartedly wishing her good luck.

Roselia left backstage and went to the back of the audience. Sayo and Yukina wanted to leave, scoffing at Afterglow's bold declaration. Both were confident in their abilities, and despite the rest of Roselia's insistence for them to stay, they remained stubborn and were on their way out when they heard Afterglow starting their performance. Within seconds, everyone was cheering wildly for them and even drew in more people to watch than Roselia. The livehouse was soon packed with people, to the extent that Yukina and Sayo couldn't leave despite wanting to do so.

Yukina and Sayo were shocked and angry at the realisation that Afterglow had soundly beaten Roselia despite the latter's practice. Yukina glowered as Ran smirked in her direction, a reminder of her humiliation to a band she deemed to be lacking in proper technique.

* * *

4.

The fourth time Ran encountered Yukina was shortly after Afterglow's practice at CiRCLE ended. A promoter had approached them after their rehearsal, and invited them to Future World Festival. Granted, that was Afterglow's goal, to perform at the highly respectable event. Of course, they all agreed to turn down the offer and the promoter soon left. It was then Ran noticed Roselia nearby, and Yukina stormed towards them with murder in her golden eyes.

"Why did you turn him down?" Yukina questioned, despising Ran's decision then. Through Lisa, Afterglow had learnt that Yukina also held the same goal as them, and would do practically anything to achieve it. That included abandoning her own band, something that Ran would never consider. She was honestly disgusted by Yukina's methods, but nonetheless respected the vocalist for having lofty ambitions. "He offered your band a clean path to your goal, so why did you reject the offer?"

"Afterglow wants to earn a spot at Future World Fes with our own abilities." Ran simply replied, leaving CiRCLE with Afterglow following closely behind. She couldn't see it, but Yukina's hands had balled into tight fists, staining her soft palms crimson. Roselia stared at Afterglow's retreating figures, each with mixed emotions towards Ran's reply.

"What are you all standing there for? Get ready." Yukina growled, her eyes set ablaze with determination to prove Ran wrong. The rest of Roselia nodded, leaving their leader behind to her own thoughts. She swore to herself that she would make Roselia better than Afterglow, and that she would spare no effort to crush Ran. ' _Ran Mitake… I'll show you Roselia's prowess.'_

* * *

5.

The fifth time Ran met Yukina was when Afterglow was about to start rehearsals a few weeks after they had turned down the promoter's offer. They had encountered Lisa, Ako, and Rinko outside their allocated studio, and Afterglow assumed that Yukina and Sayo had left before them. Upon entering the studio, they were surprised to see said girls still present in the studio. They had noticed Afterglow, and had conflicted emotions reflected in their eyes.

Before anyone from Afterglow could do anything, Yukina had made her way towards Ran and pinned her to the wall, a mix of rage and desperation present on her usual stoic features. Tomoe stepped out to pry Yukina off Ran, but was held back by Moca and Himari. Sayo crossed her arms, her lips betraying the same desperation Roselia's leader was showing to Ran.

"Why?! Why is it that Roselia can't stand on the same level as Afterglow?! What the hell are we missing?!" Yukina roared, gripping Ran's collar as tightly as she could. Tomoe tried to break free from her friends, but failed to break free as Tsugumi had joined in to restrain her. Sayo glared at the rest of Afterglow, then at Ran. She hated it, and she knew Yukina did as well, but they both knew that they had no choice. Roselia was breaking apart, and all they did earlier was to argue among each other.

"What Minato-san is asking… is your opinion on what's wrong with Roselia." Sayo's words were measured, hiding her desperation to make things right. She gripped her arms tighter, shoulders tensing as Ran nodded with understanding. She felt that Ran was mocking their plight, that she was proven right all along. "... Please."

"Bonds with your friends, that's what you two need." Ran eventually replied, gently pushing Yukina off her. Tomoe could be heard growling at Yukina, with Himari shushing her. Yukina glowered at her junior, failing to understand Ran's advice. "A band is not all fun and games, but neither is it cut and dry. The reason why Afterglow is where it is today is because we overcame out challenges together."

"That's a naive way of thinking Mitake-san."

"Maybe so, but I believe that with your friends, you can overcome anything. A band is much more than music, it's about the bonds you share with your bandmates. Your bandmates are there to help you, not for you to replace." Ran explained, nodding her head slightly to excuse herself from the conversation. She went to a corner to start setting up her guitar, and the rest of Afterglow soon followed suit.

Yukina was left standing there with Ran's advice, and only left after Sayo pushed out of the studio so that Afterglow could practice. Once they were outside the studio, Sayo asked if Yukina was alright. It took a while for Yukina to answer, but eventually she did manage to verbalise something to the guitarist.

"Sayo, will you help me?"

* * *

6.

The sixth time Ran met Yukina was while waiting for the results of which bands were qualified to enter Future World Festival. Afterglow was waiting for the results with Roselia and another band on stage, all three bands waiting with bated breath to hear which was the last band to make it past the qualifying round. Both Afterglow and Roselia were disappointed to hear that the third band made it past the qualifying round, with Roselia being obvious with their frustration that they weren't able to enter Future World Festival. Afterglow was experiencing a similar frustration, but they were able to smile and take it as a learning point for them to improve upon.

"Ran~ Let's try harder next time~" Moca suggested in her signature lazy voice, but any of her friends could tell that she was being 100 percent serious and determined to do better. By this point, Roselia had stalked off the stage and left Afterglow there with the announcer. They soon left the stage, not wanting to draw any more attention to themselves especially when they had nothing to say.

"Oh, Moca! Good job out there!" Lisa called out to them the moment Afterglow was backstage, with Ako running up to her older sister to praise Afterglow's performance. Ran noticed Yukina and Sayo hanging behind Roselia, their expressions turning hostile upon noticing Ran making her way towards them. She could see their shoulders tensing up as she shortened the distance between them, their eyes flashing warily at Ran's direction.

"Mitake-san, that was a… pleasant performance." Sayo started, trying her best to sound as neutral as possible while also complimenting Afterglow. Ran nodded, indicating that Roselia had performed well earlier. Sayo and Yukina shared a look between each other, then the guitarist sighed heavily. "Allow me to express my sincerest apologies, I had no right to view Afterglow in such a hostile manner."

"... I concur." Yukina forced out, having swallowed her pride to apologise to Ran. She was nudged by Sayo, who shot her a look that told her to apologise properly. "... Mitake-san, I… apologise for treating you as well as Afterglow so coldly... and that I was wrong to mock your methods when achieving your goal."

"Apology accepted, though…" Ran extended her hand towards Yukina, signalling her desire to start anew over a handshake. Yukina glanced at the hand cautiously, under the impression that it was Ran's way of mocking them. "Next time, let's have a good competition."

"... Alright." Yukina had a ghost of a smile as she took Ran's hand, shaking it firmly while the rest cheered at the sight. Even Sayo smiled, which said a lot about Roselia's progressing relationship with Afterglow. "We will have a good competition someday."

* * *

+1

"Can't believe it has been a year." Ran muttered to herself as she sipped on her milk, staring out at the rustling trees beside the school building. Yukina was beside her, and made a noise to acknowledge Ran's reminiscence. She then rested her head on Ran's shoulder, enjoying the warmth from her girlfriend. "I bet neither of us would expect that we would be in a relationship now."

"I agree, and thank you for… I suppose not giving up on me or Sayo."

"You won't believe the number of times I wanted to punch you back then."

"I believe you've mentioned that you've lost count?" They both chuckled, sighing with content at the blissful silence along with the gentle rustling of leaves in spring. Both bands had come a long way since their first day together, and right now, they had learnt a lot from their past experiences. "... Mitake-san, are you free this Sunday?"

"Sure, why?"

"Yamato-san had informed me of an interesting band's performance, and I was thinking that we could both observe their performance and learn from it to better our own."

"Minato-san, you could've just said that you wanted to invite me on a date."

"That part's secondary, but very well. I'm sure we could implement some romance afterwards."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check Chapter 1 as well as the story's summary for updates on whether I'm accepting prompts! Also, please be reminded that if I skip your prompt, it means that I will NOT be doing it at all. As such, kindly pay close attention to the things to take note in Chapter 1!
> 
> A reminder that all prompts submitted to this story should be done in Chapter 1 and in English.


	31. Chisato/Rinko (Ara-Ara Rinko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features Night_N1ght's prompt about Chisato and Rinko in a romantic relationship as well as Rinko learning how to smile threateningly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This... was hard. But hey, Chisato and Rinko makes an interesting pairing!

"S-Shirasagi-san…" Rinko started, shifting slightly on her bed in order to face Chisato. They were cuddling on Rinko's bed, a rare opportunity given that Chisato was usually busy with work. Her girlfriend gave her a dazzling smile, nearly blinding the poor keyboardist. "I… I would like to ask… if you could teach me something…?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"Could you… teach me how to be more assertive…?"

"Rinko-chan, you're plenty assertive when it matters. I don't think I need to teach you how."

"Maruyama-san and… Hikawa-san mentioned… something called the yandere smile… They also said that you were… very good at it…" Chisato's violet eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets, why the hell would her friends even mention that term to her innocent girlfriend? If it was anyone else, Chisato would politely yet firmly turn them down. However, she couldn't as her girlfriend was the one asking. Making a mental note to confront the two mentioned girls at a later date, she smiled and agreed to teach her girlfriend how to smile in a menacing yet friendly way.

"Alright, now the first thing you need to note is…"

* * *

"Rinrin! Look! Everything's above 80!" Ako beamed, holding up her recent exam results for Rinko to see. Rinko smiled back in response, praising her best friend for doing her best. "Hey Rinrin, how much did you get?"

"I got… a perfect score…" Rinko replied, her best friend congratulating her for the accomplishment. The rest of Roselia entered the studio they had rented for the day, two out of three having gloomy expressions. "Hikawa-san… how did you… do?"

"... Slightly below expectations." Sayo mumbled, her emerald eyes averting away from Rinko. While she had scored 90s for her subjects, they were in the lower range and not anywhere near the perfect scores she used to get. "... I focused too much on music this term."

"Huge oof Sayo-san. What about Lisa-nee and Yukina-san?" Lisa flinched upon hearing her name being called, while Yukina simply stared at the rest of her band with her usual stoic expression.

"Uh… I… may or may not barely passed." Lisa trailed off, it wasn't her finest moment to start with. The rest turned to face Yukina, who shrugged in response. "Yukina also barely passed."

"School isn't as important as music." Yukina responded, not bothered by her poor results in the slightest. That sparked something in Rinko, and the rest was surprised by the conversation that followed.

"Yukina-san… could you kindly say that again?" Rinko had a pleasant smile on her face, but her voice was anything but such. The rest recognised that her words were dripping with danger, and upon closer inspection, Rinko's smile was leaning heavily towards a menacing one and that scared everyone including Yukina. "Getting poor scores isn't… something to joke about… you realise?"

"... Ako literally fails most of the time yet you don't scold her…" Yukina mumbled under her breath, her words not going unheard by Rinko. A single look from the keyboardist made the three girls who did badly kneel on the floor, with Lisa seriously considering grovelling in front of Rinko just to get herself off the hook. "R-Rinko…?"

"The three of you will complete your homework… before starting practice this week."

"Shirokane-san, but I'm already done with my homework."

"Then… review your notes." Sayo frowned, she had balanced studies with music before. Why was she also getting scolded when she did well for her exams? Sure, she didn't get full marks for her subjects but it was still decent. Yukina scowled at Rinko, displeased by the hypocrisy present.

"You're obsessed with NFO though." Rinko simply smiled sweetly at them, but it was becoming increasingly clear that it was anything but such. All three of them, Yukina included, were growing increasingly worried towards Rinko's sudden change in mood. They had never seen Rinko smiling so dangerously at them before, or at anyone in particular. "It's true…"

"Do you understand?" Rinko asked forcefully, sending shivers down their spines. Sayo and Lisa immediately nodded, and Yukina eventually gave a reluctant nod. Ako was standing in a corner with Chisato, who had just arrived and was recording the scene playing out in front of them. Ako was startled when she finally noticed the actress's presence, the latter placing a delicate finger to her lips as she smirked at the drummer. "Wonderful."

"Rinko-chan is really a good student, isn't she Ako-chan?"

"... You may or may not have just unlocked Pandora's Box." Ako grimaced, soon realising that Chisato had recorded the scene down for blackmail purposes. She wasn't sure how Chisato would blackmail Yukina, but she could imagine how the actress would blackmail the other two. _'Man, I pity them.'_

After the scolding was over, Chisato approached Rinko and informed her that she was really sexy in being assertive, the latter blushing at the praise given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check Chapter 1 as well as the story's summary for updates on whether I'm accepting prompts! Also, please be reminded that if I skip your prompt, it means that I will NOT be doing it at all. As such, kindly pay close attention to the things to take note in Chapter 1!
> 
> A reminder that all prompts submitted to this story should be done in Chapter 1 and in English.


	32. Tomoe/Sayo (Suspicious Ako)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features jdavid's prompt about Tomoe and Sayo being in a relationship while hiding it from Ako, who grows suspicious about it.

"Onee-chan, can you help- Sayo-san? I didn't know you've come over!" Ako commented as she stared at the two girls from the doorframe, the two girls blushing the moment they heard Ako. Soon, they stiffened their postures, Tomoe awkwardly smiling at her sister while Sayo nodded tensely. "What's wrong? Did I interrupt something?"

"No! Not at all! Sayo-san was just… uh…"

"There was something in Tomoe-san's hair, and I was helping her remove it. Thankfully, it was simply a stray strand of fabric." Sayo explained, with Tomoe nodding eagerly. Ako grinned, that explanation made sense. Rinko always helped her remove stuff from her hair, which could range from strands of fabric to fallen leaves. "Do you need something from Tomoe-san?"

"Yeah! I wanna ask her 'bout homework- ooh! Since you're here, the two of you can help me!"

"S-Sure Ako! Give it here!"

* * *

Ever since that incident, Ako had been noticing even more strange behaviour from Tomoe and Sayo. This was especially noticeable whenever the two of them were together, every time Ako appeared before them, they were overly formal with each other. Ako found it suspicious, were they hiding something from her? She decided to share her concerns with Lisa, who had more social skills than her best friend.

"Hmm… I don't think they're hiding anything bad?" Lisa replied, having an inkling to what was going on between Tomoe and Sayo. She decided against sharing what she knew about them, since they were taking great pains to hide it from Ako, it was best to leave them to their own devices. "I'm sure they're fine Ako."

"Still, it feels real sketchy. If what they're doing isn't bad, why must they be so secretive?"

"Maybe they're just shy?" Ako grumbled, crossing her arms with frustration. Lisa chuckled, patting Ako's head. She hoped that Ako wouldn't do anything that would cause sheer embarrassment to them, especially for Sayo. She could imagine Sayo locking herself in her bedroom for a week before being forcefully dragged out by Hina, and the guitarist would definitely pretend that nothing had happened.

"... I hate secrets."

* * *

"Onee-chan! I'm home!" Ako called out, silence greeting her. She sighed, assuming that her older sister stopped by somewhere with Afterglow. Ako made her way towards her bedroom, stopping directly outside her sister's upon hearing voices from it. She opened the door slightly, just enough for her to witness Tomoe running her hand through Sayo's teal hair. _'I knew it! Those two are hiding stuff from me!'_

"H-Hey Sayo-san? Would it be okay if-" Tomoe was cut off by Sayo, who pressed her lips against Tomoe's. Ako's eyes widened at the sight, was her sister dating her band's guitarist? How did she not know of it? Better yet, why didn't she know of this? She was supposed to know about who her sister was dating, especially since said girlfriend was in her band! In her shock, Ako had accidentally pushed the door further, revealing her presence. Shortly after, Tomoe pushed Sayo away, horror reflected in their eyes. "A-Ako! This isn't…"

"I can't believe you onee-chan! Why didn't you tell me that you're dating Sayo-san?!"

"We weren't ready for our relationship to go public! I mean, I wanted to tell you but you're not exactly the best secret keeper around…" Tomoe admitted, looking sheepish as she grasped Sayo's hand, who returned the gesture. Sayo said nothing, the only indication of her mortification was the wariness reflected in her emerald eyes. "Uh… yeah. We've been dating for… two months now?"

"Two- you two didn't have to act so suspiciously though!"

"It's not like I can lock the door given our no locked doors policy…" Ako grumbled, she had to admit that her sister didn't really have a choice but to act strangely whenever they were nearly caught by Ako.

"If it's of any consolation, Tomoe-san _did_ plan on telling you first when we're both ready." Sayo added, with Tomoe nodding along in agreement. Ako's stern expression softened, realising that she actually didn't have the right to demand her sister from providing updates about her relationships.

"... Sorry, I just don't like being left out…" Ako apologised, feeling guilty for ruining the mood for her sister as well as for being unreasonable. Tomoe sighed, beckoning Ako over to her side. Ako did what she was told, and once she was beside Tomoe, the latter ruffled her lavender hair fondly. "H-Hey! Onee-chan~!"

"You'll always be my kid sis, and I promise that whatever secrets I have aren't the kind that'll damage our relationship!"

"Of course!" Sayo watched the two sisters fawn over each other, with the younger drummer recounting the events that happened to her in school, mainly Rokka fawning over Poppin'Party as usual. She smiled, slightly jealous that the Udagawa sisters were as close as ever.

_'I can't believe I'm envious of them… but at least they're on good terms again.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check Chapter 1 as well as the story's summary for updates on whether I'm accepting prompts! Also, please be reminded that if I skip your prompt, it means that I will NOT be doing it at all. As such, kindly pay close attention to the things to take note in Chapter 1!
> 
> A reminder that all prompts submitted to this story should be done in Chapter 1 and in English.


	33. Sayo/Lisa (Secretly Dating)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features Curanose's prompt about Sayo and Lisa being in a secret romantic relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh... sorry for not really showing much about those two being in a secret relationship...

"Hey Rinrin, don't you think that Sayo-san and Lisa-nee have been getting along _really_ well?" Ako asked Rinko, who nodded in agreement upon seeing Lisa interacting with Sayo, both with smiles on their faces. Lately, Lisa and Sayo could be observed spending more time together outside of rehearsals. It was often to the point that even _Yukina_ teased them about it, and the vocalist wasn't the most observant person around.

"Mmhm… They've… come a long way… since last year…"

"Right? They're pretty much like us, except our friendship's longer than theirs!"

"Sometimes I envy them for being so close, especially since I've known Lisa for much longer." Yukina added, surprising both Ako and Rinko. The vocalist had a fond smile on her face, similar to how a friend felt when their oldest friend finally spread their wings and was preparing to fly off. "Sayo really is the friend Lisa deserves."

"Aw, Yukina-san are you jealous?" Ako was expecting the stoic leader to glare at her for even suggesting it, or to give a simple shake of the head. She and Rinko didn't expect Yukina to nod, a wistful expression on her flawless features. "Yukina-san…"

"Jealousy isn't always a bad thing Ako. Someone once told me that it can just mean that I treasure the friendship I have with Lisa, and that in a way, is my own growth as a person." Yukina calmly replied, her golden eyes twinkling with amusement as she turned her attention to Lisa and Sayo. "Both of you, kindly stop flirting so that we can resume our rehearsal."

"F-Flirting?! We're not-" Lisa blushed a bright red, falling right into her best friend's trap. Sayo's cheeks were tinted pink, a soft cough released to acknowledge Yukina. "A-Anyways, let's get back to practicing! Yep, definitely!"

* * *

"Imai-san, I'm surprised you managed to keep our relationship hidden from Minato-san." Sayo commented as soon as the rest of Roselia left the studio, leaving them alone in the studio. Lisa blushed, she could tell that the guitarist was teasing her.

"Oh, knock it off Sayo. I'm just lucky that Yukina's dense enough to not notice." Lisa replied, waving Sayo off. Sayo smiled, packing away her guitar while Lisa kept hers.

"Sometimes, I'm still baffled that _you're_ the one who wants to keep our relationship a secret from everyone."

"Roselia will tease us to no end, and you know I get flustered really easily. Besides, if Yukina knows about us, she'll worry for us."

"Why?" Sayo asked, it wasn't as if she was someone not to be trusted. If anything, she felt that she was the most reliable girlfriend in their social circle. "Does Minato-san not trust me?"

"Think of her as a mother who's completely useless."

"Minato-san would be hurt if she heard that." Sayo chuckled at Lisa's description, it was an apt description on Yukina, no matter how mean it sounded. They made their way towards the exit, both of them sharing faint smiles as they left CiRCLE. Sayo flinched as Lisa brushed her fingers against her hand, the guitarist relaxing the moment the bassist linked their fingers together. "What happened to keeping our relationship a secret?"

"No one's looking at us, it should be fine. Wanna stop by somewhere and get some ice cream?"

"One shouldn't stop by on the way home… but I'll make an exception for you."

"Hehe, it'll be our little secret~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check Chapter 1 for updates on whether I'm accepting prompts! Also, please be reminded that if I skip your prompt, it means that I will NOT be doing it at all. As such, kindly pay close attention to the things to take note in Chapter 1!


	34. NFO Convention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features Shadow_Flare's prompt about Ako, Rinko and Sayo attending a NFO convention, experiencing fandom wars and Roselia camaraderie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this isn't what you wanted, I had a hard time with the fandom wars and Roselia camaraderie part... I did my best to compensate by making the convention as convention-ish as possible though!
> 
> (Also, I really like the idea of Sayo's NFO character taking the darker path for her class. I play Elsword and I play the Bloody Queen and Herrscher paths! They're both the darker paths both Elesis and Ain take! I liked the idea of Sayo taking the darker path so much that I even tried drawing it, it turned out badly but what the hell.)

"Ah, Sayo-san's over there! Sayo-saaaaaan!" Ako called out to Sayo, who glanced in her direction the moment she heard her name being called. Rinko followed behind the drummer, softly greeting the guitarist. It was seven in the morning, far too early for Ako to be awake. Yet she was the one who invited her fellow NFO fans to that particular convention, and she didn't regret attending it. "Did you wait long?"

"Not really, just arrived 15 minutes ago." Sayo replied the moment her friends were within talking distance. Ako smirked at Sayo's attire, ever since that fateful session, Sayo had no escape from NFO hell. This was made evident by the limited edition NFO t-shirt the guitarist was wearing, which was a chibified dragon printed on the black cotton t-shirt. "What's with that expression Udagawa-san?"

"Oh nothing~" Sayo frowned, but chose not to pursue the comment. Sighing, she took out two booklets from her bag and handed them out to her friends, both grateful for it. The booklets contained information on the booths, activities, and areas attendees could visit should they wish to play NFO at the convention. It also included a map of the convention, which was useful in planning out the most efficient route to follow to maximise their time there. "Thanks Sayo-san!"

"T-Thank you Hikawa-san… You're… really prepared…" Sayo blushed at Rinko's praise, muttering that it was the least she could do given that Ako went out of her way to invite her. Ako grinned, teasing Sayo that she was the geekiest among the trio when it came to NFO despite being exposed to the game the shortest. "Ako-chan… why did we… agree to meet… an hour before the… convention starts?"

"It was actually Sayo-san's idea." Ako shrugged, the girl in question blushing with embarrassment. Even _she_ knew that being an hour early was overkill, but she wanted to be the first few to enter the NFO convention. The reason for wanting to be the first few to enter the convention was so as to be the first few to collect the autographs from the staff members as well as VAs of the main NFO characters, particularly Yuu Kanashima's autograph, who voiced Strahlend the Valkyrie Knight. Also known as Sayo's favourite main character.

"... Ahem. Our punctuality aside… are you getting anything for anyone apart from Imai-san and Minato-san?" Sayo hastily changed the flow of the conversation, preventing either of her friends from digging deeper. Both of them nodded, why wouldn't they get something for their friends?

"Ako's getting some stuff for onee-chan as well as Afterglow! Oh, as well as Asuka and Rokka! What about you Rinrin?"

"I'm getting… something for Ichigaya-san… and Matsubara-san…"

"Matsubara-san…? Oh, were you thinking of getting her the Ocean Guardian from the Nordlys Dungeon?" Rinko nodded, she figured that getting a jellyfish-like creature from NFO would definitely please the jellyfish lover. Sayo nodded, making a note to get the same creature if she had enough money left after purchasing for the people she had promised. "As for me, I was planning to get something for Hina, Okusawa-san, and Wakana-san."

"LAYER-san? I didn't know you two were close." Ako commented, with Sayo shaking her head before explaining. It turned out that she found out Rei played NFO through Lisa, and said bassist actually wanted to attend the convention but couldn't due to part-time work. "Huh. Rokka never told me that, should we get something for everyone in RAS then?"

"Ako-chan… maybe we could… consider… if we have enough money… after buying what… we needed to buy…?" Rinko intervened, preventing Ako from spending her money recklessly. It was a known fact that Ako wasn't very good at managing her finances, and Rinko was there to curb her impulses. Sayo nodded, while she was sure that she had allocated enough money to get everyone what they wanted, she knew that she had to be careful and not splurge her money carelessly.

"Aw… okay…"

* * *

"... and you must consider that Nakamura-san really spent a lot of effort into designing the armour for the NPCs found in the Forgotten Realm area. Of course, I'm sure both of you have noticed the subtle scratch marks found on Ryts' left shoulder plate…" Sayo rambled on as they walked past booths, heading to the next after securing numerous merchandise. They had even gotten all the autographs, including one from Sayo's favourite VA. Ako and Rinko grinned between themselves as Sayo continued to explain why she loved NFO.

"Hey Rinrin, don't you find it kinda cute that Sayo-san was trying real hard not to gush about NFO in front of Yuu-san but she ended up doing so anyways?"

"Hikawa-san… made Kanashima-san's… day though… as well as the rest…" Indeed, thanks to Sayo letting her inner NFO geek show, she had single-handedly made the staff as well as VAs who attended the convention extremely touched. It also resulted in all of them giving the trio personalised autographs, which made their morning worth it. The guitarist was still talking about the effort and hard work the game company had invested into NFO, a rare sight that amused Ako and Rinko.

"Anyways Rinrin, did you manage to get the keychain of Forca's Cutlass?" Rinko nodded, due to the crowd earlier, the trio had decided to help each other buy what the rest needed. "Thanks! Oh, I got that mini figurine of Ugres in his pot. Is Arisa okay with post-Meteor event Ugres though?"

"I think… she would be fine… with it…" Rinko replied, glancing in Sayo's direction. "Hikawa-san… is the… Forest Empire Ruler… plush acceptable?"

"It is, thank you. I'm sure Okusawa-san would appreciate it." Sayo broke out from her ramblings, replying to the keyboardist as though she had not spent the past 20 minutes talking about NFO. Truthfully, all three of them were surprised that MIsaki wanted the Forest Empire Ruler plush toy given that it was a bear, but none of them wanted to question the DJ. "I'm sure Michelle would love her new friend."

"Lol, she'll flip if she heard you say that Sayo-san." Ako chuckled, with the guitarist humming in acknowledgement. The drummer wanted to ask Rinko something, but soon discovered that she was missing. That led to the two of them panicking, with Sayo eventually spotting her at a booth selling merchandise of the Ocean Guardian. She soon came back with a medium-sized plush toy of the jellyfish-like creature as well as an acrylic keychain of it. "Geez, you scared the shit outta us when you disappeared."

"S-Sorry… I wanted to get it… before it sells out… completely…" The keyboardist apologised, with her friends easily accepting her apology, mainly due to the fact that they would disappear without warning should they themselves see something that they wanted to get. "Ah! I forgot to... get the keychain... Imai-san wanted...!"

"Don't worry Shirokane-san, according to the map, there are a few booths ahead that sell keychains of Celestial's Tears."

* * *

"I'm hungry…" Ako moaned as she lay slumped across a table, with Sayo chiding her not to lie on the table until they had cleaned it thoroughly. The drummer groaned back in response, Rinko wasn't present to back her up as she was currently visiting a booth. Sayo sighed heavily, informing the drummer that she would be buying them lunch. "Thanks~ I'll hold down the fort."

"At least sit properly Udagawa-san, just because you're not in your school uniform doesn't mean that you have an excuse to be sloppy." Ako's stomach rumbled shortly after, prompting Sayo to leave Ako alone while she ordered their lunch. Ako decided to use the time to shoot Rokka a message asking about Rei's interest in NFO, with the intent to subtly drag the guitarist into NFO hell like what she did to Sayo.

"Urgh, NFO's such a complete waste of time. Seriously, the game mechanics fucking suck." Ako perked up, rage stewing in her as her attention was focused on three male attendees sitting relatively close to her. "Which idiot thought that was a brilliant idea?"

They were discussing multiple aspects of NFO, ranging from how the controls were too difficult to effectively execute, how the storyline was geared towards 'naive losers who believed that they meant something in the world', to how the characters in NFO were simply one-dimensional and 'severely lacking in brain cells'. Ako wanted to interrupt them and tell them off for insulting NFO at a convention _for_ NFO, but held her tongue as she didn't want to start a commotion. It was like what Sayo had said earlier, she still had to consider her school's reputation even when she wasn't wearing her uniform. The last straw was one of them likening Yuu's voice to an AV actress, and within seconds, Ako had stormed over to their table and slammed her fists onto the metal surface.

"What the hell is wrong with you three?! Just because you don't agree with the direction NFO's taking doesn't mean you can talk shit about it! Also, how could you insult Yuu-san like that?! She always does her best when voicing Strahlend, and you liken her to an AV actress?! That's both insulting, to her and to all the women in the AV industry!"

"Kids like you should fuck off!" The man closest to Ako stood up and shoved her to the ground, skinning her elbows. He sneered, about to lift Ako up when Rinko and Sayo entered the scene, both of them bearing furious expressions upon witnessing the drummer on the floor. "What, your babysitters are here to rescue you?"

"We're not her babysitters, we're her friends. And frankly speaking, I'm appalled that haters like you three are present at a convention aimed to _appreciate_ the game." Sayo coldly replied, her emerald eyes glaring at the three men. Her reply soon sparked a bitter fandom debate between the six of them, with Sayo being the fiercest when it came to defending NFO. It included her sternly lecturing them about their petty complaints in an area where fans gathered to enjoy NFO as well as explicitly expressing her disdain towards them for bullying someone who was clearly younger and smaller than them.

"If you three think you're so good, then try beating us in a 3v3!" One of them challenged, smirking arrogantly towards them. "How 'bout it? A high stakes game where the loser has to do whatever the winner wants!"

"You're so-" Ako wanted to accept the challenge, but was stopped by Rinko. The keyboardist was desperately trying to calm her best friend down, she didn't want to make matters any worse by accepting the challenge. Sayo shook her head, stating that there was no point in stooping to the men's level. The girls were about to leave, but stopped when the men started to insult Roselia. "What did you-"

"You deaf or something? Can't be helped, your drumming's so out of whack, anyone listening to it will lose their hearing!" Ako gritted her teeth, doing her best to not rise up to the men's bait. It was hard, but she knew that Sayo was right in stating that they were better than them. "Don't get me started on the keyboard! God, even a five year-old can play better than you!"

"Watch what you're saying." Sayo coolly said, but her words hid a fury that was hardly seen. Her expression may be stoic, but anyone who knew her would be able to see that the guitarist was downright pissed. "You have no right to insult Roselia."

"It's just criticism, which of course is something _you_ don't get! After all, people are aware that you dislike being compared to your much talented sister!" Sayo's eyebrows twitched, a sign that she was about to lose it. Rinko tried to pull her away, even though the anger reflected in her lilac eyes betrayed her true emotions towards the unfair insults. "To your credit, at least you're better than the bassist."

"You said it, it's obvious to those who aren't deaf that she's the weak link in Roselia. How is it possible that she can even be part of a band that deems themselves to be part of the elite?"

"What are you two even talking about?! Roselia isn't some elite band, only the singer thinks so! With her fragile ego and arrogance, it's a wonder that people still support Roselia." The man who shoved Ako commented, the glint in his eyes hinting that it was a deliberate attack made towards Yukina. "Who's to say that she won't just throw the rest away? Given her reputation as the Lone Wolf Songtress, I wouldn't put it past her."

"T-That's it! You have _no_ right to insult Minato-san like that!" Much to everyone's surprise, it was Rinko who yelled at the three men. She stormed up to them, glaring up at them despite the differences in height. "I'm down to kick your sorry asses to the fucking curb!"

"Holy shit, Rinrin just swore." Ako mumbled as she watched Sayo march up to the men, standing alongside Rinko with cold rage emanating from her. "S-Sayo-san…?"

"Loser does whatever the winner wants correct? Game on." Sayo's words cut through the tension like a knife, her words calm but with a force behind them. "We will not allow the three of you to insult Roselia, especially Minato-san and Imai-san, like that. I strongly advise that the three of you visit the washroom before challenging us."

"What, not confident in winning?"

"It's to save ourselves the sight of seeing you wet your pants after we beat you." Rinko growled, for her to actually express anger, Ako rightly deduced that the comments made about Roselia greatly angered the keyboardist. "Ako-chan, let's go to the area while they spare themselves from humiliation."

"H-Huh? Oh, totally!"

* * *

"What the hell…? How are they still surviving?!" One of the bullies growled as he desperately tried to interrupt Rinko from finishing her incantations, but was prevented from doing so thanks to Sayo deflecting the attack with her shield. Sayo then shot a weak fireball to stun the bully long enough for Rinko to unleash her attack on him, causing severe damage but not enough to completely defeat him.

"Tch… Shirokane-san, you should fall back and cast another spell. Udagawa-san, how are you holding up?" Sayo asked Ako, who replied that she was managing well enough given that she had to deal with two enemies. Luckily for her, her necromancer class allowed her to summon demonic beings that served as defences. "How long can they last?"

"Well, Lyferci probs can last for about 15 hits unless the dual swordman uses his ulti. Thalevian… I need to re-summon him again if I wanna defend myself. Will eat into quite a bit of my MP though…" Ako replied, barely dodging as Lyferci was brutally slashed by the bully's dual swordman character. "Never mind, Lyferci's down!"

"Damn it. Shirokane-san, Udagawa-san, it's time for Left's Winger. I'll deal with these three." Upon hearing Sayo's request, Ako immediately made her way to Rinko's side and a protection spell was cast by the pyromage, her enemies chasing her but was held off by Sayo. The guitarist had used a spell that forces enemies to only be able to attack her, giving Rinko and Ako time to prepare their spells. "... The thing about knights is that they're always aligned with the good side. It's even represented by the armour my character wears, however-"

"That doesn't mean that you're guaranteed to win simply because you're seen as the good guy!" All three men were in the midst of preparing their ultimate attacks, most likely to finish the girls off in the flashiest way possible. "You three are finished!"

"... This is why I always tell students to listen before interrupting." Sayo sighed, pressing one of the hotkeys seconds before the attack hit her character. "Nihilismus!"

"What?! That can't be right!" The attacks didn't manage to inflict damage on Sayo, and the skill has caused the three enemies to be stunned. Sayo's character now had deep green eyes, her armour had cracks in it and swirling around her was an aura that had a mix of deep green and black. "How can this be?! You're clearly a Royal Knight!"

"If the three of you had paid attention to NFO's storyline as well as the possible paths each class can take instead of insulting the game, you all would've realised that it's entirely possible for a Royal Knight to enter the Despair path in order to advance as the Fallen Knight." Sayo explained, pressing another hotkey which turned her gleaming blade into one made of sinister energy. "Now!"

"Burn in hell! Ava's Inferno!"

"You evildoers deserve to be plagued by Orbelthag's Nightmare!" Upon hearing Sayo's command, both Rinko and Ako unleashed their ultimate attack towards their enemies. The inferno and the black energy combined to form a nightmarish blaze that engulfed them, which also served as a veil to prevent them from realising that Sayo was about to launch a surprise attack.

"Shit! We still can beat them! They didn't completely kill us off!" One of them said, failing to realise that during the period that they were taking damage, Sayo had gotten behind them in order to launch the attack that would defeat the enemies.

"Final Break: Zerstörte Hoffnung!" The sinister-looking blade transformed into a crystalline black blade with the deep green aura surrounding it, and Sayo's character slashed through the enemies in one clean movement. The round ended, with the girls emerging as the winner. During the match, a sizeable number of attendees gathered around them and were in awe towards the girls' teamwork. "I believe this is our win."

"Tch. Fine, we lost, you win. What do you want us to do?" The men grumbled, but were at last gracious enough to accept their loss in front of a large crowd. The girls gathered, with Sayo glaring at them. They were expecting Sayo to give out a harsh penalty, but were surprised at the actual penalty given out.

"Apologise to Udagawa-san for pushing her." They were surprised, but immediately apologised to the drummer for physically assaulting her. Ako quickly accepted their apology, partly because she didn't want to make a big deal of it in front of so many attendees and partly because she was satisfied by trouncing the three men over NFO. "Also, while it is true that I used to dislike Hina for being effortlessly better than me in everything I do, I've accepted that I should strive to be able to stand beside her one day instead of hating my only sister."

"I-I… I know that… I still have a long way to go… and that… I can still improve myself… which is why… I'm giving it my all… to prove to my five year-old self… that I'm worthy… both as a pianist and as Roselia's keyboardist." Rinko added, addressing the insult made to her earlier. Ako groaned, as much as she wanted to rub it in the men's faces about them losing, she knew she had to take the high road and make the insults to her into some reflecting moment.

"Ako knows that my drumming still needs more improvement, which is why I practice every day to reach the standard Roselia is aiming for! That goes the same for Lisa-nee, even though she's extremely valuable to the band, she still practices and practices so that Roselia has that foundation that makes us Roselia!"

"Minato-san… takes pride in her abilities as well as Roselia, and for that, it can easily be mistaken for arrogance. However, know this well. She's not someone who will leave Roselia behind, not when she knows that the band isn't Roselia without all five of us. Roselia certainly isn't an elite band, but we are most definitely working hard to be considered worthy of being thought as such."

"... Sorry for saying that you three aren't good, and that goes for what we said about Roselia." The men muttered their apologies, and once the six of them reached an understanding (basically for the three men to not insult others simply because their views were challenged as well as to be decent people), they went their separate ways. Once they were out of earshot, Ako was bouncing up and down, waiting to praise her friends for their performance during the NFO battle.

"Rinrin! Sayo-san! That was _so_ cool! Especially you Sayo-san! I can't believe _you_ of all people will suggest the Left's Winger plan!"

"After consideration, the strategy you came up with recently proved to be the most excellent way to deal with them without much risk. You're a better strategist than I thought, good job Udagawa-san. And Shirokane-san? I've noticed that you've cast a protection spell while I was holding them off, it was a good preventive measure on your part, especially since both of you deal much bigger damage than I do."

"I-It was… no big deal… though… I didn't expect you… to choose that path… for your character."

"Same! I thought you would go for the Holy Knight path! Ah, but you wanting to be a Fallen Knight is totally cool too though!" Rinko nodded in agreement, neither of them had expected Sayo to go on that particular path. Sayo chuckled, expecting their responses.

"I've done some research ever since I started playing regularly, and I felt that the Fallen Knight class most appeals to me given its darker nature. I just feel… that being a denizen of the night doesn't necessarily mean that they're villains, that someone who aligns with the darkness doesn't mean that they're corrupted and broken. It feels… like me."

"Hikawa-san… you've definitely grown a lot… since you first joined Roselia…" Rinko commented, realising that Sayo was talking about herself and how far she had come in terms of her self-worth. Ako nodded vigorously, she agreed with the keyboardist wholeheartedly and felt that Roselia, not just the three of them, had come a long way since their starting point.

"Ako agrees! I mean, I don't think the us from before will be able to handle them as well as now! Like Rinrin would totally bolt off, and I would definitely pick a fight with them! Sayo-san might just scold me for being immature."

"H-Hey, I'm not _that_ unfair… I'm sure the me back then would see that you weren't completely at fault…" Sayo mumbled, her face reddening from embarrassment. One thing was true though, they had certainly grown a lot when looking back at their past selves. "Since we still have plenty of time before we head back, shall we resume looking at the booths?"

"I… don't mind…"

"Same but like… can we get something to eat first? Lunch was interrupted because of them…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check Chapter 1 for updates on whether I'm accepting prompts! Also, please be reminded that if I skip your prompt, it means that I will NOT be doing it at all. As such, kindly pay close attention to the things to take note in Chapter 1!


	35. Chisato/Sayo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features DarkThoughts_png's prompt about Chisato and Sayo in a relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is soft enough for your liking!

"Are you sure you want to spend your day-off with me?" Sayo asked as she followed Chisato to a park, with Leon trotting beside his mistress. Chisato hummed in agreement, of course she wanted to spend her free day with her dog as well as her girlfriend. "Still…"

"Would you rather I invite Hina-chan out then?" Chisato teased, the latter furiously shaking her head in response. Leon barked happily, prompting the actress to pet his fluffy head. Chisato chuckled at Sayo's fervent response, she enjoyed teasing her girlfriend after all. "You know I'm just teasing you right? My time is most enjoyable with _you_."

"... That's pleasant to hear." Sayo replied, allowing the lull in the conversation to take over. Other couples preferred to occupy their time with each other's voices, but for them, silence provided comfort. The faint rustling of the leaves along with children laughing happily in the park was enough for them to be content, their presences providing sufficient joy for their dates. They stopped in front of a pop-up store selling ice cream, which piqued the guitarist's interest.

"Do you want to get some ice cream?" Sensing that her girlfriend wanted ice cream, Chisato suggested it. Sayo said nothing, but the actress could tell that the guitarist really wanted some thanks to the way the emerald eyes sparkled in contrast to her stoic expression. "Actually, I'm in the mood for some ice cream. We should get some, what would you like to have?"

"Vanilla should be a safe choice." Sayo softly said, with Chisato's lavender eyes lighting up. She liked it when her serious girlfriend was honest with herself, and even more so when her voice was filled with vulnerability. The actress handed Leon's leash to Sayo, asking her to hold onto it while she bought themselves ice cream. Sayo obliged, and once Chisato's back was turned, she began petting Leon fondly. The dog wagged his tail, pleased to receive so much affection from his mistress's favourite person. "You're a good boy."

"Woof!" Leon barked, thrilled that Sayo had called him a good boy. Chisato watched the exchange while she was queuing to order the dessert, a smile hidden behind her mask as Sayo basked in the warmth of the fluffy dog, who decided that the best way to reciprocate the endless affection was to smother the guitarist with his fluffy body. It was soon her turn to order, and in less than two minutes, she was able to approach her girlfriend with two ice cream cones in hand.

"Having fun there?" Chisato cooed, with Sayo blushing furiously at the comment while Leon got off her. The actress then handed Sayo her ice cream, with the latter still lying down on the grass. Chisato then pulled down her mask to lick her ice cream, which was mint-flavoured. Sayo started to eat her ice cream, gently pushing Leon's mouth away when he leant closer to her ice cream. "Leon, let Sayo-chan have her ice cream."

"Thank you." They ate in silence, with Sayo occasionally glancing at Chisato's ice cream. She never knew that the actress liked that particular flavour, she was fairly sure that she had mentioned once in an interview that she preferred grape-flavoured ice cream the most. "Shirasagi-san… when have you developed a preference for mint?"

"Hm? Ever since I started dating you, don't you think that the colour is similar to your hair?" Chisato casually replied, deliberately taking a small lick of her ice cream. Sayo couldn't help blushing, aware of the implication mentioned. The actress laughed daintily, pointing to Sayo's own ice cream. "Keep blushing like that and you're going to make your ice cream melt faster than it already is."

"I can't help it Shirasagi-san…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check Chapter 1 for updates on whether I'm accepting prompts! Also, please be reminded that if I skip your prompt, it means that I will NOT be doing it at all. As such, kindly pay close attention to the things to take note in Chapter 1!


	36. Rokka/Aya (Concert Day)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features Rimirun's prompt about Rokka being Pastel*Palettes's temporary guitarist following the events of Chapters 11 and 17.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I didn't expect you to request Rokka/Aya a third time! Though I have to say, this is really a cute pairing! 
> 
> I hope this chapter is up to par compared to the previous two chapters!

"Ahaha! Rokka-chan, whatcha doing?" Hina laughed as she witnessed Rokka pacing about in the waiting room, mumbling incoherently to herself. Due to Hina's accident, Rokka was asked to be Pastel*Palettes's guitarist for a concert and she eventually agreed. She was horrified to be notified that the agency had developed merchandise of her for that particular concert, and foamed upon hearing Eve mention that many fans couldn't wait to see the RAS guitarist live on stage in an idol costume. "Nervous?"

"Y-Yes! It's scary to go up on stage with _this_!" Rokka gestured to her costume, which was frilly as one could expect of an idol. Hina laughed harder, amused by Rokka's plight. The door burst open, revealing a girl dressed in a trenchcoat. She removed her sunglasses, her pink eyes giving her away. "A-Aya-san! You're back! Where did you go?"

"Hehe~ I went out to get these!" Aya held up multiple paper bags, with numerous idol merchandise peeking out from them. Rokka initially thought that her girlfriend was buying her own merchandise, but gasped upon seeing a nesoberi with the exact same blue shade of hair as hers. "I couldn't help myself you know? I _had_ to get as many as I could, given that my girlfriend's merch is extremely limited!"

"S-Still! Y-You didn't have to buy that much!" Rokka's face turned beet red, embarrassed that her girlfriend bought merchandise of _her_. Yes, she was flattered, but that didn't make it any less embarrassing. Her phone buzzed repeatedly, and when Rokka looked at the messages sent to her, she nearly fainted.

**[GBP+RAS!]**

_**[5.50 PM]** _

**Kirakiradoki!:** GUESS WHERE WE ARE?????

 **Kirakiradoki!:** [pastelconcert.jpg]

 **Mii-kun's tired:** Oh wow, you guys really went all out huh?

 **Jerky-sama:** hmph thts bc they r lame

 **Demon Summoner:** dude ur flicky hair thing is in the pic

 **Jerky-sama:** STFU!

 **LAYER:** We've also bought a few items to support you LOCK

 **Cute Drummer:** I BOUGHT THE NESOS!!!!!

 **Pastel Girl:** [totesadorbs.jpg]

 **Pastel Girl:** Even Layer-san bought you!

 **LAYER:** PAREO… You're just going to overwhelm LOCK…

 **ChocoCornet:** good luck rokka-chan! ^^

 **Saya:** yeah! you got this! we'll be cheering you on!

 **RabbitWife:** the neso make a gd bed for occhan

 **Kirakiradoki!:** AA-CHAN WISHED YOU GD LUCK!!!

 **Bonsai:** You know we can just add her in right?

 **Kirakiradoki!:** I'M GONNA RECORD HER BRB

 **BoringHikawa:** Asahi-san, good luck.

 **BoringHikawa:** Hina, don't tease her.

 **FunHikawa:** lol shes shutting down in aya-chan's arms

 **A-Z Samurai:** Everyone! Rokka-san's merchandise has been sold out!

 **Yukinya:** Impressive, Asahi-san is a force to be reckoned…

 **Yamatomaya:** Minato-san! I've managed to secure a keychain of Rokka-san for you!

 **BoringHikawa:** … Minato-san?

 **Yukinya:** I merely asked for one to express my support for a fellow musician.

 **FunHikawa:** ooh! aya-chan got tht rokka-chan badge for u onee-chan!

 **Yukinya:**...Sayo?

 **BoringHikawa:** Asahi-san's a very talented guitarist, and as a fellow guitarist, I wish to support her.

 **HazawaCoffee:** Ahaha both of you really do care for Rokka-chan!

 **Demon Summoner:** omg i can't waittttt

* * *

"Hey Rokka-chan, are you nervous?" The band was waiting to go up on stage, with Rokka nodding vigorously. Aya chuckled, gently nudging Rokka to express comfort. Rokka's shoulders relaxed slightly, but the thought that her friends were going to watch her perform in a frilly dress worried her. What if she wasn't cute enough for the audience? What if they hated her for replacing Hina, even though it was only for one concert? "Rokka-chan?"

"Y-Yes?!"

"Close your eyes for five seconds okay?" Rokka nodded and did what she was told, mentally counting down. At the last second, she felt something brushing against her lips. Her eyes fluttered open, and she realised that her girlfriend was kissing her. Not that she minded of course. "Meanie, I said five seconds."

"A-Ah… I counted down so…" Aya let out an airy giggle, her bright smile easing Rokka's nervousness. The pink-haired idol reached out for Rokka's hand, squeezing them gently akin to how she did it during handshaking events. "A-Aya-san…?"

"That was a good luck kiss, and Rokka-chan? You can do it, believe the words of your idol girlfriend." Rokka's heart did somersaults, since when was the bubbly idol so cool? She nodded in response, feeling braver than how she felt earlier. The band was slated to go up on stage, and despite everyone staring at her, Rokka felt confident. The lights were focused on the stage, but that didn't deter her. They may be different from the strobe lights during RAS's lives, but they were all the same, their main purpose was to set the atmosphere. "How's everyone doing~?"

"We're doing great!" The audience replied back, with the rest of the band expressing their gratitude for the concert's turnout. They introduced themselves, with Rokka being the last. She steeled herself, leaning closer to her microphone.

"G-Good evening everyone! I'm Rokka Asahi from RAISE A SUILEN, and I'll be performing tonight alongside Pastel*Palettes!" The audience cheered for her, some of them (with one of them being Asuka) reassuring her. Rokka blushed, she didn't expect the audience to cheer her on. "U-Um! The first song will be 'Shuwarin Dreaming'! We hope that you'll enjoy it!"

The audience went wild when the song started, with the majority of them singing along. As a subtle nod to Aya's and Rokka's relationship, they were allowed to sing duets in the songs performed that night. When it came to 'Yura-Yura Ring Dong Dance', Chisato teased them, citing that Rokka was much more suited to sing than her. By the time they performed their last song, everyone was singing along to 'Luminous Once More'. After the song ended, the band bowed towards the audience, thanking them for attending. Rokka swore she heard Reona shriek with delight at the performance, while Poppin'Party kept chanting her name.

"Rokka-chan, you were amazing!"

"Asahi, good job up there!"

"Encore! Encore! Encore!" Rokka nervously chuckled, did the audience really liked her performance that much? She couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't as bubbly as Hina's, and wondered if they wanted an encore simply because they wanted more time with the rest of Pastel*Palettes.

"Hmm~ Aya-chan, don't you think we have time for one more song?" Chisato asked, a knowing glint in her lavender eyes. Aya nodded, tilting her head to face Rokka, who squeaked in response. "What do you say everyone, shall we give them one more song?"

"Absolutely Chisato-san!"

"Huehuehue, certainly!"

"As all of you know, Rokka-chan is here to fill in for Hina-chan and she's been a _huge_ help! For our final song tonight, we've decided to express our gratitude by performing one of RAS's songs!" Aya explained, with the audience expressing pleasant surprise at the idol's words. Rokka was also surprised, no one had told her that she would be playing one of her own band's songs. "Everyone~! Are you ready to _riot_?!"

"Yeah!" Rokka's eyes widened, RAS's first song was definitely _not_ what would be expected of a cutesy idol group. She stared at the audience, all of them eager to hear Pastel*Palettes's spin to the emotionally charged song. She smiled, filled with determination as she prepared herself to be a guitarist worthy to support the idol band. "R.I.O.T! R.I.O.T! R.I.O.T!"

"This is 'R.I.O.T', please listen to us!"

* * *

"That was amazing! I can't believe Pastel*Palettes covered one of _our_ songs… I can die happy now!" Reona squealed with delight in the waiting room, ecstatic that her favourite idols covered a RAS song. Chiyu huffed, muttering that despite the difference in instruments and genres, the idol band was worthy enough to perform a RAS song. "Rokka-sama, you were wonderful up there!"

"Heh, you're pretty cute up there LOCK!" Masuki grinned, in the midst of hugging her fellow band member. Said girl whimpered, embarrassed that she went up on stage in the frilly idol costume. She liked it, but that didn't mean she liked to show off in front of others, especially when there were easily over a thousand of them at the concert earlier.

"Alright Masuki, let go of her now." Rei sighed as she physically pried the drummer off Rokka, apologising in Masuki's stead. Rokka replied that there was no need to apologise, she knew that Masuki liked cute things after all. Shortly after, Aya hugged her girlfriend, pouting in Masuki's direction.

"Rokka-chan's mine!" Everyone but Chiyu laughed at Aya's jealousy, with Rokka reassuring her that she belonged to the pink-haired idol and her alone. Aya nuzzled her cheek against Rokka's, with the manager entering shortly after.

"Asahi-san, thank you for filling in for Hina tonight. I would also like to apologise for the inconvenience caused." The manager started, with Rokka fervently insisting that it was her pleasure and she enjoyed being Pastel*Palettes's temporary guitarist. "As a small token of the agency's gratitude, we would like you to have the costume you're wearing right now."

"R-Really?" Rokka wouldn't openly admit it (in fact she had only admitted it to Asuka and Rei), but she had grown extremely attached to her idol costume. "T-Thank you so much!"

"It's not a problem, I'll be leaving you girls to your celebration." The manager bowed formally, and left the room. The moment he left, Aya planted a kiss on her girlfriend's lips, thanking her for agreeing to her selfish request. Rokka's ears were tinged pink as she stammered out her reply, muttering that it wasn't selfish at all and performing alongside her girlfriend was a dream come true.

"Hehe~ Ah! I just realised! Now that you have your very own costume, I can take pictures of you in it whenever I want!"

"E-Ehhhhh?!" Rokka gulped, she didn't think of that possibility and felt that she may have made a mistake in accepting the agency's gift to her. Reona squealed with delight once more, this time at the prospect of making frilly costumes for her friend. Masuki blushed, imagining Rokka in various idol costumes and chuckled at the mental images. "A-Ako-chan! Asuka-chan! Save meeee!"

"Hmm, whaddya think Asuka?"

"Sorry Rokka, but I'm on Team Idol Rokka for this one." Asuka grinned mischievously, with everyone from Poppin'Party chiming in. Even Chiyu expressed interest in making Rokka wear something cute, which horrified the guitarist. The shock was so great, that she fainted on the spot. Rei was there to catch her, sighing at the scheme her friends were plotting before guiltily admitting that she would like Rokka to wear at least a ribbon. No one noticed that after she passed out, Rokka had a silly smile plastered on her face.

_'The embarrassment… is too much… but it's definitely worth it…!'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check Chapter 1 for updates on whether I'm accepting prompts! Also, please be reminded that if I skip your prompt, it means that I will NOT be doing it at all. As such, kindly pay close attention to the things to take note in Chapter 1!


	37. Sayo & Mashiro (First Friend)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features Risse's prompt about Mashiro befriending Sayo despite being initially intimidated by the serious guitarist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know you requested Sayo/Mashiro which means that you want them to be in a romantic relationship but... your entire prompt is basically about them becoming friends which is platonic so... I made this pairing platonic.
> 
> That being said, I tried to include some hints of romance that could occur further down the line, but right now, these two are just friends.

_'W-What should I do…?'_ Mashiro thought to herself as she stood outside CiRCLE, the live house looming over her. Morfonica had a booking at CiRCLE that day, but due to last-minute plans, the rest were unable to make it for the timeslot. Rui wanted to cancel, but Mashiro insisted that she would show up so as to not waste their booking as well as inconvenience CiRCLE. _'I-I'm here now… but w-what should I do? Practicing alone i-is scary…'_

"... Kurata-san?" Mashiro yelped, startled by the sudden tap on her shoulder as well as the person calling out to her. She was scared of almost everyone, but she was _terrified_ of the person that called out to her. Shakily, she glanced over her shoulder, slanted emerald eyes staring back at her. _'For a second there, I thought she'll blackout…'_

"H-H-Hikawa-san…?" Mashiro whimpered, was she formal enough? Would Sayo resent her for addressing her with that term? How was she supposed to differentiate addressing the Hikawa twins anyways? She started trembling, her light blue eyes watering simply at the sight of Sayo. It was _the_ Sayo Hikawa, and she had heard from Kasumi, Aya and Arisa that she took her role as a member of the disciplinary committee seriously. "I-I'm sorry! I-I-I-I'll get out of your way!"

"Wait."

"Eeep!" Sayo frowned, was she that scary? Perhaps the impression she had made during the cherry blossom party was too stiff, she thought. Sayo felt that it was a good opportunity to befriend the shy girl, hence she decided to ask Mashiro why she was even outside CiRCLE to begin with. "I-I-I'm… h-here for solo practice…"

"What a coincidence, I'm also here to practice on my own. If you would like, perhaps we could practice together?" Sayo offered, with Mashiro nodding out of pure fright. They entered CiRCLE, with both of them sharing a studio within minutes. Sayo had never heard Mofornica perform before, but Lisa had once mentioned that 'Daylight' was a great song. _'I wonder what does Kurata-san's voice sound like when she sings? Is it with conviction like Minato-san… or perhaps filled with joy like Toyama-san's?'_

 _'Oh god oh god oh god I'm in the same room as someone from Roselia! I-I can't sing now! Hikawa-san will surely be turned off by my hideous singing! Why didn't I listen to Rui-san and cancel this booking?!'_ Mashiro's mind was racing, her thoughts further amplified by Sayo's strumming. Mashiro knew that Roselia was a top-notch band even by professional standards, but hearing it live… it simply blew her away. It was scarily precise, not a single mistake to be made. Sayo's accuracy hid a force to be reckoned, displaying her own conviction. Mashiro could see Sayo's determination bleeding from the strings, and the first-year knew that she would never be able to be on par with the guitarist.

 _'Strange… Kurata-san hasn't practiced at all… Is it because of my expression? Imai-san always tells me to smile during practice… that's the most plausible explanation here.'_ Sayo stopped, sighing heavily. This caused Mashiro to flinch, something that didn't go unnoticed by the guitarist. _'Now that I think about it, Kurata-san was rather soft-spoken during the party… maybe I should adopt a more gentler approach… How would Shirokane-san go about it…?'_

_'S-S-She noticed that I haven't practiced! Oh god oh god oh god oh god she's definitely going to scold me for wasting her time and lecture me about being disciplined and-'_

"Kurata-san?" Sayo tried to make her words sound less harsher than usual, but it was hard. She then reflected on the time back when she first joined Roselia and a few of them commented that she was scary, which motivated her to change from her previous self. "Can you sing for me?"

"I-I-I-I'm sorry! My voice… is shaky… and off-pitch… i-it's not good enough for you to hear…!" Mashiro apologised, bowing at a perfect right angle. Sayo was taken aback, both by the angle as well as the lack of self-confidence. She may not have heard Morfonica perform before (a regret on her part), but she believed that Mashiro was much more capable than she believed.

"Kurata-san, it doesn't have to be perfect. What matters the most is you trying your best, and being able to declare that you've tried your hardest." Sayo encouraged, her fingers giving her guitar strings a weak strum. "I'll back you up with my guitar."

"Hikawa-san…" Mashiro mumbled, her eyes widening at the guitarist's encouragement. She nodded, determined to not fail the guitarist. She took out her phone and played the backtrack of 'Daylight', preparing to sing while waiting for Rui's intro portion to pass. Once it was time for the guitar portion, Sayo stepped in, playing the parts as though she had been practicing the song for a while now. "Drop, drop, anxiety spills, erasing the sun, bringing the night to life~"

 _'The me from before would've certainly relished the intro lyrics… That aside, Kurata-san is indeed talented…'_ Sayo grinned, giving her all while Mashiro sang with all her heart. The song ended, with both of them panting with smiles on their faces. "Good work, that was wonderful. It was an absolute joy playing alongside you."

"M-Mm." Mashiro meekly bobbed her head, still afraid of Sayo. Her fear had dulled slightly, but she still feared the strict disciplinarian her Hanasakigawa friends had told her about. Sayo noticed the fear in Mashiro's eyes, and had an idea to get her to open up. Or at least, be less afraid towards her.

"Kurata-san, are you busy after this? If you aren't, I would like you to accompany me somewhere." Mashiro flinched, shakily nodding. Sayo smiled, informing her that she would be waiting for Mashiro outside. The vocalist whimpered as the guitarist left, sending a text to her band before leaving the studio.

**[Morfonica]**

_**[4.31 PM]** _

**Blue-eyed Rabbit:** It was nice knowing everyone, farewell.

 **TOKO:** waitwaitwait whts going on???

 **Double It!:** Mashiro-chan, are you in danger?!

 **Normal7:** im sure shes fine~ right shiro-chan?

 **R. Yashiro:** Kurata-san, please respond.

 **TOKO:** cmon yashio sensei lighten up lol

 **TOKO:** but srsly shiro pls say smth

* * *

"The fries here are tasty, please have some." Sayo offered a large packet of fries to a bewildered Mashiro, who didn't expect the strict disciplinarian to be fond of junk food. She was expecting Sayo to heavily frown upon such unhealthy meals, yet there she was, enjoying the strips of potatoes with a satisfied smile on her face. "Is there something wrong Kurata-san? Oh, would you have preferred a family restaurant instead?"

"I-It's just… I didn't expect you to like fries…" Mashiro gulped, she felt that she had signed her death warrant the moment she made that comment. "A-And here is fine… I'm quite picky… I can't even eat carrots…"

"Ah. Well, I decided to accept that I like junk food and not shy away from it simply because it doesn't match my image." Sayo blushed, tearing a fry apart. She savoured it, she _really_ liked the fries sold at that particular fast food restaurant after all. "Besides, I don't like carrots myself. There's nothing wrong with disliking vegetables, and that's not an indication of our maturity."

"W-Wow…" Mashiro was truly taken aback, never did she expect Sayo to hate carrots. All her life, she had been told that hating carrots was something only children did, so hearing that someone as mature as Sayo disliking carrots gave her a small dose of confidence that was enough for her to blurt out her next words. "W-Would you accompany me to a doll shop after this?!"

"... I'll be delighted to." Sayo accepted, relieved that Mashiro was finally starting to open up. Mashiro had a slight smile on her face as she happily picked up a fry and chewed on it, bliss spreading through her features. _'Imai-san would be proud of me if she sees this…'_

After eating, they made their way towards the doll store Mashiro wanted to visit. Along the way, they chatted amongst themselves, mostly about school. They didn't mention it, but both were relieved that the atmosphere between them wasn't as awkward as it was outside CiRCLE. They soon arrived at the doll store, with Mashiro speeding in to look at the dolls.

"Oh wow… this looks so pretty…" Mashiro commented, her light blue eyes filled with sparkles as she stared at the doll on display. Sayo had a fond smile on her face as she observed the vocalist browsing the numerous dolls on display, even going as far as to think that Mashiro was cute. After an hour of browsing, they left the store with Mashiro purchasing a doll that captivated her eye. "T-Thank you for accompanying me!"

"It was my pleasure. Kurata-san, has anyone ever said that you're like a doll?"

"H-How so?"

"Hmm… I suppose it's the feeling of wanting to cherish you?" Mashiro's cheeks flushed at the comment, unable to form a coherent reply. No one had ever said that to her before, and the flirtatious implication threw her into a loop. She slapped her cheeks, it was _Sayo_ she was talking about here, the guitarist definitely meant it in a non-romantic way. They walked to the train station, where they had to part due to them taking different lines. "I'm going this way, I hope to see you again soon."

"U-Um! Hikawa-san?" Mashiro abruptly exclaimed, startling the guitarist. Sayo turned back to face the white-haired girl, surprise etched onto her features as she waited for Mashiro to finish. The girl gulped, resolving to take a huge gamble and ask Sayo the question. "Will you be my friend?!"

"...!" Sayo let out a barely audible gasp, her lips soon melting into a sincere smile that just so happened to be gorgeous in Mashiro's eyes. The girl could feel her whole face heating up, and she prayed that under the sunset's orange glow, Sayo wouldn't be able to notice. "I would love to."

"I-I! I'm Mashiro Kurata, it's very nice to meet you!" Mashiro extended her hand, her resolve starting to waver with her undeniably questionable (at least to her) actions. Sayo chuckled, her soft laughter resembling the sound wind chimes produced. Mashiro felt her heart stopped, was it just her, or was Sayo simply too beautiful for words? Sayo extended her own hand and shook Mashiro's with it, cheerfully (as much as Sayo could muster) re-introducing herself.

"I'm Sayo Hikawa, I'm thrilled to be your friend."

* * *

"Shiro! Oh my god, are you okay?! What happened yesterday?!" It was time for Morfonica's band practice, and Mashiro was getting herself fussed over by Touko and Tsukushi. Nanami and Rui weren't present as they had to attend to their club and student council duties respectively before being able to turn up. "Did someone bully you? You gotta tell us if that happened, we'll send Fusuke out to beat 'em up!"

"W-Why me?! But yeah, are you alright?!" Tsukushi hugged her classmate protectively, trying her hardest to comfort Mashiro. The vocalist giggled, touched at the concern her friends were showing her. "Mashiro-chan!"

"I-I'm sorry! I-It's just that I met Hikawa-san yesterday-"

"Whoa back up, which Hikawa are we talking about here?" Touko asked, and when Mashiro responded that it was Sayo, both she and Tsukushi paled. They had heard of Sayo's reputation, and even Touko herself was intimidated by Sayo's strict personality. If anything, they figured that only Rui would get along with Roselia's guitarist. "That would explain yesterday's message…"

"D-Did she make you cry?! I-I'm too scared to beat her up but I _will_ give her a stern talking to if she did!"

"Fusuke, you sure you can do that~?"

"T-Touko-chan, quit it!"

"N-No! I was about to say that I met her outside CiRCLE yesterday, and we became friends! Me! Actually being friends with someone as beautiful and skilled as her! She actually said that we're friends!" Mashiro beamed, being unceremoniously released from Tsukushi's hug without the vocalist's knowledge. There was a pause between the guitarist and the drummer, both of them staring at each other agape at the knowledge.

Nanami and Rui would enter shortly after, only to witness Touko and Tsukushi dramatically crying out of the blue, declaring that Mashiro had made a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check Chapter 1 for updates on whether I'm accepting prompts! Also, please be reminded that if I skip your prompt, it means that I will NOT be doing it at all. As such, kindly pay close attention to the things to take note in Chapter 1!


	38. Chisato/Ran (Meeting The Younger Sister)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features AlphDan1's prompt about Chisato and Ran in a romantic relationship as well as the latter meeting Chisato's younger sister, all set in the AU of Chapters 14 and 21.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what both sisters should do? Find three other girls and form a band of their own! Bonus points if they're all sisters of the Bandori characters, that would be interesting haha.

**[Queen of Rock]**

_**[12.45 PM]** _

**C. Shirasagi:** Ran-chan, could you do me a favour later?

 **Queen of Rock:** Sure

 **C. Shirasagi:** The thing is, the agency has scheduled a last-minute interview session for later.

 **C. Shirasagi:** Hence, I would be unable to walk Chihiro-chan back home.

 **Queen of Rock:** Sorry I'm busy

 **C. Shirasagi:** Ran-chan, please?

 **C. Shirasagi:** I can't ask the band because they're also participating in the interview.

 **C. Shirasagi:** Besides, it's about time you and my sister met.

 **Queen of Rock:** But my appearance…

 **C. Shirasagi:** Don't worry about it Ran-chan, your rebel look will be a hit amongst girls.

 **Queen of Rock:** Yeah but I'm trying to impress your sister here…

 **C. Shirasagi:** Oh, thank goodness you agreed to picking Chihiro-chan up!

 **Queen of Rock:** WAIT THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAID

 **C. Shirasagi:** Seriously though, you'll be fine.

 **C. Shirasagi:** Trust me on this okay?

 **Queen of Rock:**...Okay

* * *

"Hey Hiro-chan, listen to this! Sayo-nee's _so_ cool! She's also really really good at the guitar! Last night, I downloaded some of Roselia's songs! They're really amazing! I was thinking of attending Roselia's next live, do you wanna tag along?" Ayumi gushed, full of admiration towards Sayo. Chihiro nodded meekly, remaining silent while she allowed her best friend to talk about the strictest disciplinarian in Hanasakigawa. "Hiro-chan, are you listening?!"

"M-Mmhm." The blonde-haired girl nodded, her lavender eyes downcast. "D-Don't you find it… strange that Hikawa-senpai is d-dating your sister…?"

"Hmm… I kinda thought that way at first! But like, once I spent some time with her, I saw that she's just not so good at expressing herself! And the chemistry onee-chan had with Sayo-nee was off the charts! Also, did you know that everyone from Roselia's really nice?"

"E-E-Even… Minato-san…?"

"Yeah! She just prefers to stay quiet most of the time, but she's really kind too! She didn't kick me out of the studio last week when Roselia wanted to practice!" Chihiro nodded along, acknowledging her best friend's words without expressing her scepticism. She still wasn't able to wrap her head around Sayo and Yukina being nicer than they looked, but Ayumi had personally met with them last week… "Man, having two sisters is pretty cool! I'm glad that I have two of them now!"

"I-I see…" Chihiro muttered, feeling a tinge of envy towards the last comment. She loved Chisato dearly, but she also liked the idea of having two sisters. She wondered if she could meet her sister's girlfriend some day, Chisato was being understandably secretive about it. She sighed, her phone buzzing with a message from her sister. _'Onee-chan? I don't remember her having any work today…'_

**[C. Shirasagi]**

_**[12.55 PM]** _

**C. Shirasagi:** Chihiro-chan, sorry. I have work later.

 **Hiro-chan~:** It's fine onee-chan, I'll just go back by myself later.

 **C. Shirasagi:** Absolutely not, I've already asked my girlfriend to pick you up anyways.

 **Hiro-chan~:** What?! Shouldn't you have asked me before asking your girlfriend?!

 **C. Shirasagi:** Oh my, have you already made plans with your friends?

 **Hiro-chan~:** No… I'm pretty sure Ayumi-chan's busy with the guitar anyways.

 **C. Shirasagi:** Aya-chan mentioned that Ayumi-chan's learning the guitar after seeing Sayo-chan play…

 **C. Shirasagi:** My girlfriend will see you outside the school gates once classes are over, she's from Haneoka.

 **Hiro-chan~:** Got it, also onee-chan?

 **C. Shirasagi:** Yes?

 **Hiro-chan~:** When can you teach me to change the username?

 **C. Shirasagi:** What's wrong with the username Ayumi-chan gave you?

 **Hiro-chan~:** It's embarrassing!

 **C. Shirasagi:** Oh, I've got to go. Make sure to not bother her later okay?

 **Hiro-chan~:** Okay…

"Looks like I'm meeting onee-chan's girlfriend later…" Chihiro sighed, sparking Ayumi's attention. The pink eyes gleamed with interest, startling Chihiro. "W-W-Whoa! A-Ayumi-chan?!"

"Chisato-san has a girlfriend?! Who is it?!"

"I-I don't know! I don't even know her name!"

* * *

Ran crossed her arms, frowning as she glared at the students leaving the school building. Most of them avoided her gaze, some of them whispered as they passed by the second-year. She caught snippets of those hushed conversations, basically about how scary she looked. Ran sighed, she knew it was a bad idea. Her red eyes stopped on a Chisato lookalike, albeit taller with an introverted aura similar to Rinko's. The girl looked up and stared at Ran, her face paling seconds later as she pulled out her phone to call someone.

"O-Onee-chan! D-Don't tell me… your girlfriend… has dyed hair… and looks like… eh?! T-That's her?! Y-You're kidding… mm… okay… I'll listen to h-her…" Ran overheard the conversation, and felt bad for her girlfriend's sister. She clearly looked like she didn't want to be associated with Ran, and she didn't blame the younger girl for that. "U-Um… I-I'm Chihiro Shirasagi, i-it looks like… I'll be in your care."

"O-Oh uh… I'm Ran. Ran Mitake. I uh… actually have band practice now so… you wanna watch us play?" Ran introduced herself, guilt weighing heavily on her. Chihiro nodded nervously, the two of them remaining silent as they made their way to CiRCLE, where the rest of Afterglow was waiting. Once they entered the studio Afterglow was supposed to practice in, the rest stopped what they were doing and stared at Chihiro. "U-Um, so these are my friends, and this is Chihiro… san. We uh… We're called Afterglow, you might have heard of us. Probably?"

"Y-You're so pretty! Like a beauty queen!" Chihiro blurted out, slapping both hands on her mouth as she realised what she had just said. She couldn't believe she had just embarrassed herself, she had just said what was on her mind without considering the situation. The rest stared at her blankly, soon breaking out into genuine laughter save for Ran, who was blushing heavily at the compliment. "I-I'm sorry-"

"N-No. I… It's fine. Um, this is Himari." Ran gestured to Himari, who waved cheerfully as she approached Chihiro. "She's our bassist."

"Hiya! I'm Himari Uehara, but feel free to call me by my name 'kay?" Ran sighed with relief, Himari was much better with social interactions than she was. The chances of her scaring poor Chihiro was far lesser than Ran too. "Hey hey Chihiro-chan, if Ran's a beauty queen, what do you think I am?"

"H-Heh? U-Um… a… cute princess maybe?"

"Did you hear that guys?! She called me a princess! A cute one too! You're a good girl Chihiro-chan!" Himari started fawning over the younger girl, who started to look as if she would faint. Tomoe pried Himari away from the girl, telling her off for making her uncomfortable. "Sorry!"

"I-It's fine…" Chihiro replied, staring at Tomoe. The drummer gulped, worried that her appearance had scared the girl. She nearly burst into tears when she heard Chihiro's next words, relieved that her appearance hadn't made the girl fear her. "A-Are you a knight in shining armour…? O-Oh, um, thank you."

"Haha, that's a pretty accurate description of you, don't you think Tomoe-chan?" Tsugumi commented, with Himari wholeheartedly agreeing in the background. "The descriptions really represent your relationship!"

"Right?! Tomoe's basically my knight in shining armour, and I'm her adorably cute princess!" Himari gushed, wrapping her arms around Tomoe's waist. Tomoe chuckled, a playful grin on her face as she petted Himair's pink hair. "What about Tsugu?"

"U-Um… angel?"

"... Thank you so much Chihiro-chan!" Tsugumi beamed, and Chihiro was dazzled by the sincerity of her smile. Ran nodded, simply relieved that her friends were making Chihiro more relaxed.

"Hey hey, what about ol' Moca-chan here?" Chihiro yelped, startled by Moca. Moca lazily grinned, leaning in closer as she waited for the girl's description. "C'mon, I'm also just as wonderful as the rest yeah?"

"Hey, Moca! What the hell are you doing to her?!" Ran exclaimed shortly after Chihiro ran towards her and hid behind her, trembling against Ran's back. Moca dismissed Ran's concern off with a relaxed wave of her hand. "Damn you Moca!"

"... G-Gremlin…" Chihiro mumbled, audible enough for everyone to hear. The studio was dead silent, but was soon punctuated by snickering and desperate attempts to stifle their laughter. Only Moca frowned, clearly displeased by Chihiro's (accurate) description of her.

"Well now, that's just plain rude."

* * *

 _'Mitake-san's voice is very intense… I wonder if I would be able to sing like her…'_ Chihiro was in awe of Afterglow's performance, especially Ran's. She was unable to get over the fact that Ran was able to play the guitar _and_ sing at the same time without missing a beat. _'Mitake-san's… actually quite awesome… I kinda want to learn how to play the guitar like her…'_

"Chihiro-chan~ How was it?" Himari asked, with the rest waiting for her to give her feedback. "You can be honest with us okay?"

"U-Um! It was great! A-And… w-will you teach me to sing and play the guitar like you?!" The girl asked Ran, who had a bright red blush engulfing her face. The rest grinned teasingly, with Tomoe and Moca nudging the vocalist playfully. "T-Thank you so much Ran-nee!"

"Did she just…?" The rest stared at Ran, who was about to combust into flames. She promptly let out an embarrassed shriek, secretly delighted that she was seen as a sisterly figure by her girlfriend's younger sister. "Hey uh, Ran? Is it just me, or does Chihiro-chan look _kinda_ like Chisato-san?"

"... That's because they're sisters." Everyone but Tsugumi and Chihiro expressed shock at Ran's reveal, they weren't aware that Ran was _that_ close to Chisato to the extent that the actress trusted her younger sister with Ran. "... Did I not mention that earlier?"

"You most certainly didn't! And Tsugu! Why aren't you surprised?!" Tomoe asked Tsugumi, the only Afterglow member who wasn't taken aback by the reveal. Tsugumi chuckled, rubbing her neck awkwardly.

"Ah… I saw them together at the cafe once…"

"Ran~ Don't give us a heart attack~ What's next, you're gonna tell us that you're dating Chisato-san?" Moca teased, her aqua-coloured eyes widening as Ran failed to counter her teasing. "... No way."

"EHHHHHHH?! RAN'S DATING CHISATO-SAN?!"

* * *

"You know~ She shouldn't be calling _me_ a gremlin, she should be saying that I'm a benevolent goddess!" Moca sullenly grumbled to herself, getting her head smacked in the process. "Owie~ Hii-chan, why?"

"Why is _that_ your concern?" Himari asked, still in shock that Ran was dating Chisato of all people. Only Tsugumi wasn't shocked, though that was because she had already known about it from Eve, who accidentally revealed it after one of her shifts. Moca whined as they left the studio, freezing in place once they noticed Chisato waiting for Ran and Chihiro. "C-Chisato-san!"

"Ah, Himari-chan. How was rehearsal?" Chisato asked, with Chihiro running up to her older sister with a bright smile on her face. "Chihiro-chan, you look happy. Did something good happen?"

"Onee-chan, Ran-nee agreed to teach me how to sing and play as well as her!" Chihiro happily informed her sister, who beamed in response. She hoped that her sister would get along with her girlfriend, and the result was better than expected. Ran blushed upon hearing the nickname for her, while the rest of Afterglow was stunned at Chisato's genuine smile. "Hey onee-chan, can we invite Ran-nee to a family restaurant?"

"Hmm… what do you think Ran- _nee_?"

"Chisato, please… don't tease me." Ran covered her face with her hands, but it was already far too late by then. The actress giggled, with Chihiro going over to Ran and holding onto one of her hands. Ran glared at her girlfriend, who smiled back innocently. "Fine, I'm free anyways. See you tomorrow guys."

"... They're actually kinda cute together." Tomoe commented, watching the three of them leave the area, with Chihiro holding onto both Chisato's and Ran's hands. Himari and Tsugumi nodded in agreement, while Moca simply bemoaned over her 'cruel' nickname. "Moca, shut it. You totally deserve it by the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check Chapter 1 for updates on whether I'm accepting prompts! Also, please be reminded that if I skip your prompt, it means that I will NOT be doing it at all. As such, kindly pay close attention to the things to take note in Chapter 1!


	39. Sayo/Saya (G Is For Gymnastics)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features Galaxy_Night's prompt about Sayo and Saya being a romantic relationship as well as gymnastics being involved... and the drummer teasing the hell out of her poor girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how your prompt can basically be summed up to Saya making Sayo blush at every opportunity available haha. Hope this is acceptable!

"Hey Sayo-senpai, check this out." Saya stopped and went over to the notice board, reading out the notice that had caught her eye. "The gymnastics club is welcoming part-time club members… and look, they say that it's not required to attend every single session!"

"Ah, so it seems. Are you interested in gymnastics?" Sayo asked, images of Saya in a revealing leotard flooding her mind. She gulped, she didn't enjoy the idea of anyone else seeing Saya dressed in something so revealing.

"Hmm… I think it's worth a shot! To be honest, I've always wanted to join a club but I can't really do that because I gotta help out at the bakery as well as band practice… oh! That doesn't mean that I dislike helping out or being part of Poppin'Party!"

"... I think you should go for it Yamabuki-san." Sayo said, supporting Saya's desire. How could she say no after hearing Saya? The drummer wanted to participate in a club activity despite not having enough time for it, who was she to deny her this chance to finally join a club? "Gymnastics also helps to build concentration, which I am of the opinion that it'll improve your performance during band rehearsals."

"Hmm~ You sure it's not because you want me to be more flexible in bed for you?" Saya teased, successfully making her girlfriend a blushing, sputtering mess. "Hey Sayo-senpai, are you free after school?"

"I am, why?"

"Do you mind coming with me to buy proper gymnastics wear? You know, the skimpy tops… the tight leggings…" Sayo was heating up, her girlfriend was deliberately messing with and she knew it. Saya smirked at the sight of a blushing Sayo, and traced a finger down Sayo's arm. "What do you say?"

"G-G-Go sign up first then we'll talk!"

* * *

After helping Saya to buy her gymnastic attire, which was a pair of short black leggings and a yellow top that was perfect for Saya, she visited the gymnastics club whenever the drummer was free to attend their sessions. Only to support her girlfriend, Sayo kept on telling herself.

The guitarist stared at Saya, who gave her a wink every time. Every time Sayo blushed at said wink, the drummer may or may not have moved in such a way that gave the poor guitarist a flattering view of her figure. Sayo always had to cover her mouth to prevent herself from letting out a gay screamfest, it hurt to be able to only look and to never touch after all.

"Yamabuki-san, did you do that on purpose?" Sayo would ask every time practice ended, her face redder than it was humanely possible. Saya would always respond with an innocent tilt of her head, her blue eyes brimming with delight at Sayo's expression. _'She's definitely doing this on purpose… oh god, if I have five minutes alone with her, I could at least peel the leggings off her…'_

"Sayo-senpai, thanks for coming along with me!" It was slightly over two weeks since Saya first joined the gymnastics club, and she had decided to buy a leotard to match the rest of the club. Sayo nodded, having done her research online to help her girlfriend buy the best possible leotard within the budget available. "Do you have any recommendations?"

"As a matter of fact, I would recommend getting a waterproof leotard. That way, you can also use it as a swimsuit."

"Ahaha, that's just like you Sayo-senpai! Don't you want one that's easier for you to take it off?" Saya smirked, easily making her girlfriend blush. The drummer broke out in melodic laughter, she enjoyed it whenever she made the serious guitarist flustered. They arrived at the store selling leotards, with Saya basically having to drag Sayo inside as apparently, the sight of numerous leotards on display was enough to make the guitarist's gay brain shut down.

Saya then tried on numerous leotards, getting her girlfriend's opinion each time. The more leotards the drummer tried on, the closer Sayo's mind was to a complete shutdown. After eight or so leotards, Saya walked out of the dressing room with an embarrassed look on her face. She was dressed in a sleeveless yellow leotard with black accents, and Sayo, being extremely gay for Poppin'Party's drummer, had her brain shutting down within seconds.

"Yamabuki-san, you have the body of an angel." Sayo breathed out, all she could focus on was how the leotard hugged Saya's slim figure and how muscular the drummer's arms really were. Sayo wondered if it was too much of her to request the drummer to carry her birthday style one day, she figured that being a drummer as well as years of working at a bakery would give Saya some strength. _'_ _... Not even archery gives me arms like hers…'_

"A-Ahaha… hearing such praise from you means that this is a keeper. I'm gonna get this one then, and I guess I'll get that one leotard with long sleeves as a backup." Saya sheepishly smiled, blushing at Sayo's words. She re-entered the dressing room to change back to her own clothes, stepping out shortly after. "Sayo-senpai, you should try one on!"

"Absolutely not."

"Please?" Saya asked, this time using her secret weapon against Sayo. She grumbled, how could she say no to Saya's puppy dog eyes? Letting out a loud groan, she hung her head in defeat, reluctantly agreeing to Saya's request.

"You don't play fair Yamabuki-san."

"Aw, but I think it's fair that I get to see you in one when you've seen me in many!" Saya grabs a teal leotard off the rack and hands it to Sayo, pushing her in the direction of the dressing room. Sayo sighed, trudging inside the room and coming out minutes later, shifting with slight discomfort.

"The leotard's… surprisingly comfortable… but it's also rather revealing…" Sayo had to admit, the leotard was actually comfortable to wear and made it easier to move about, just like how an ideal leotard should be. Saya grinned, snapping a picture of Sayo before the guitarist realised. "H-Hey!"

"Oh come on, you'll get to see me in a leotard every session! Surely you can let me have this one?"

"Haa… as long as you view it for personal reasons."

"Oh? Does that mean I can use this picture to-"

"D-D-Don't finish that sentence!"

* * *

"Sayo-senpai! They all complimented my leotard, and it's all thanks to your help yesterday!" Saya hugged Sayo, pressing a kiss to the latter's cheeks much to her embarrassment. The gymnastics club was cheering at them, with one of the members telling them to get a room. "I'm gonna go back to practice, so watch me carefully okay?"

"I-" Sayo gulped, she would most definitely be watching her girlfriend carefully… much to her demise. During the practice, Saya was giving her all and that meant giving Sayo a much better view of her assets. Sayo whimpered, she may not be able to see everything clearly but thanks to the skin-hugging leotard, she was able to make out a vivid image of how Saya would look like without anything on. After practice, Sayo stiffly walked up to the drummer, handing her a bottle of water. "Here."

"Haha, are you sure you don't want any? You look thirstier than I do~" Saya teased, sending Sayo into a blushing fit. She giggled, half-heartedly apologising to the guitarist for her teasing. "Sorry sorry! Sayo-senpai, do you mind taking a picture of me?"

"R-Right now?" Sayo stammered, with Saya nodding in response. "I-I don't think that's necessary…"

"Are you saying that you don't want a picture of your sexy girlfriend?" Saya pouted, draping her arms on Sayo's shoulders as she pressed her body against the guitarist's. Sayo gulped, heat spreading throughout her body as she nodded stiffly at Saya's request. Grinning innocently, Saya stepped back and posed sexily for her girlfriend, which was too much for Sayo's gay brain but she managed to keep it together.

"T-There, I took it." Sayo mumbled, showing Saya the picture of her. The club president had made their way towards the couple and upon seeing the picture, she offered to take one with both of them in it. Saya gleefully agreed, with Sayo's posture stiffening as Saya pressed her body against hers once more. The club president gave them a wink once she was done with taking their picture, soon leaving them alone. "... I don't like the way she winked at us just now."

"Haha, she's a nice girl. Hey Sayo-senpai, maybe you should join the gymnastics club as a part-time member! We could get you that leotard and you can put it to good use~"

"... I suppose I could consider it." Saya squealed with delight upon hearing Sayo promising to consider her suggestion, and promptly kissed her on the lips. "I-I said I'll consider it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check Chapter 1 for updates on whether I'm accepting prompts! Also, please be reminded that if I skip your prompt, it means that I will NOT be doing it at all. As such, kindly pay close attention to the things to take note in Chapter 1!


	40. Misaki/Kanon (The [Not So] Two Idiots)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features SmileCult's prompt starring all Hello, Happy World! members except for Kokoro, with two certain idiots being smarter than they let on as well as a dash of MisaKanon.

"Kanon-san, is it too late to find a new band? I don't think I can do this anymore…" Misaki was in the middle of her rant, unable to put up with the other three members of Hello, Happy World!. "I mean, I know it's been over a year with those three idiots, but I expected Kaoru-san to figure out who I am by now! She's literally the Phantom Thief for Michelle's sake!"

"Ahaha…" Kanon pitied her girlfriend, she truly did. She admired Misaki for being able to be patient with the rest while in the suit, and she hadn't had a breakdown yet. Or at least, as much as she was aware of. Their phones vibrated at the same time, indicating a message from the Hello, Happy World! group chat. "Misaki-chan, it looks like Kokoro-chan's going to be late for rehearsals."

"Urgh, it sucks that Hagumi and Kaoru-san are idiots. I'm gonna go change into Michelle in that corner." Misaki sighed, trudging over to one corner of the studio and putting on the suit. The door swung open the moment Misaki wore Michelle's head, and Misaki soon greeted her friends who just entered. "Hi there! Michelle's here for rehearsals~"

"Uh…" Hagumi and Kaoru glanced at each other, then back at Michelle. They had surprised looks on their faces, which confused Kanon. Eventually, Hagumi spoke up. "Mii-kun, didn't you get Kokoron's message? You don't have to be Michelle so early!"

"Hagumi's right, my dearest kitten. There's no need to rush." Kanon's mouth hung agape, did she just hear what she thought she heard? Misaki didn't seem to notice, and replied as though she was Michelle.

"Well, Michelle thought that you two don't know that I'm- wait. Did you two just-?!" Misaki sputtered, shakily pointing a bear hand at Hagumi and Kaoru. They shrugged, which prompted Misaki to remove Michelle's head. "H-How long have you known?"

"Hagumi has known forever! Mii-kun's so nice to come up with Michelle's backstory just to cheer Hagumi up last year!"

"Do you really think that I wouldn't know that you've a secret identity, just like how I'm also the Hello Happy Phantom Thief?" Misaki and Kanon stared blankly at them, the revelation came as a shock to them after all. "We were just playing along with Kokoro, but we've always known that Misaki and Michelle are one and the same."

"Yeah! It became a habit, and we didn't know if Kokoron knew so we just pretended that Mii-kun's not Michelle!" Hagumi cheerfully ended, with Kaoru nodding in agreement. Misaki and Kanon stared at each other, at a loss for words before Misaki rushed into the drummer's embrace, tears freely flowing down from her eyes.

"Kanon-saaaaaan!" Misaki wept in Kanon's arms, she couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that two of the three idiots actually knew that Michelle wasn't real right from the very beginning, and that restored her faith in them. Kanon smiled gently, allowing her girlfriend to cry in her arms. "I-I've always thought- I've always thought that they're a bunch of dummies but they're noooooot!"

"Isn't that great to hear Misaki-chan?"

"Hey hey Kaoru-kun! We just made Mii-kun happy right? If so, Hagumi's happy too!"

"Indeed, what a fleeting sight we're witnessing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check Chapter 1 for updates on whether I'm accepting prompts! Also, please be reminded that if I skip your prompt, it means that I will NOT be doing it at all. As such, kindly pay close attention to the things to take note in Chapter 1!
> 
> Seriously though, just because I update this story doesn't mean that I'm open for prompts so please check the summary as well as Chapter 1 to see if I'm ACTUALLY open for prompts.


	41. Lisa/Rimi (Nightmare)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features KirinKnight's prompt about Lisa and Rimi being in a romantic relationship as well as Lisa experiencing a nightmare after watching a horror film.

"Kyaaaaaa! No no no! Rimi, why are we watching this again?!" Lisa screamed, tightly hugging her girlfriend as a horribly disfigured mummy suddenly appeared on the computer screen. She was scared out of her wits, and regretted agreeing to watch a scary movie with Rimi before they went to bed. Rimi giggled, squeezing Lisa gently in response. "H-How long until this ends?"

"Around half an hour more Lisa-san! 'The Mummy' is quite a nice film, I especially like the sound effects!" Rimi cheerfully replied, doing nothing to allay her girlfriend's fear. Eventually, the film ended with Lisa still scared stiff by the mummy. "Lisa-san, let's go to sleep now~"

"S-Sure…" Rimi switched off the lights, and both of them slept in Rimi's bed since Yuri was currently studying overseas. Rimi drifted off to sleep instantly, while Lisa struggled to sleep. Once she did, she was plagued by nightmares of them chased by mummies and captured. The mummies then mummified them and sealed them away in sarcophagi, doomed to be forgotten for many millennia. Lisa woke up with a start, her breathing laboured as she stared down at her sleeping girlfriend. _'Oh thank god... it's just a nightmare...'_

* * *

"Ushigome-san, may I have a moment of your time?" Rimi was surprised to see Yukina waiting for her outside the school gates, and without Lisa too. She made her way towards the vocalist, the latter frowning at her. "Did something happen to Lisa last night?"

"Lisa-san? Not that I could think of… why?"

"Well… today she was acting… weird. She was… jumpy during classes. She also kept on fidgeting during break time, and shoved me away when I approached behind her." Yukina recalled, crossing her arms as she knitted her eyebrows together. "She's been this way since morning, and I'm aware that she slept over at your place last night so…"

"I can't think of anything Yukina-senpai, all we did was to watch a film before going to bed!"

"Oh? What would that be?"

"It's 'The Mummy'! It's one of the horror films that I like, along with BioPanic!" Yukina sighed deeply, facepalming upon hearing the title. "W-What's wrong?"

"That would explain everything."

"Explain… what?"

"Lisa's horribly afraid of horror films, she avoids them like the plague. She can't deal with anything remotely scary, one time she watched a horror film and she couldn't sleep for three days straight because she was afraid that the monster house would eat her." Yukina explained, with Rimi's eyes widening with horror at what she had subjected her girlfriend to. She didn't know that Lisa couldn't handle horror, yet she made her girlfriend watch the one genre that she was so afraid of. "Roselia doesn't have any rehearsals today, and Lisa doesn't have part-time work today."

"O-Oh! I-" Before Rimi could finish her sentence, Yukina had walked away. Rimi nodded to herself, determined to make things right as well as to make it up to Lisa. Which is why she sent Lisa a message asking if she could come over. Lisa agreed instantly, and within an hour, Rimi was sitting in Lisa's bedroom. "Lisa-san, are you alright?"

"Heh? Of course!" Lisa forced herself to smile, and Rimi noticed the dark circles around Lisa's eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"U-Um… I'm sorry that I made you watch the horror film last night, I-I didn't know that you're bad with horror…" Rimi apologised, going as far as to bow towards her girlfriend. Lisa sighed, she now understood why Yukina had suddenly cancelled rehearsals despite being less than a week to their live. "I want to make it up to you, but I'm not sure how…"

"Hmm… I've always wanted to try sleeping on a lap pillow…" Lisa trailed off, the last time she had brought the idea up, Yukina had flatly rejected her. Lisa figured it was because Yukina was concerned about her weight, and thus never asked her again. Rimi shyly agreed, offering Lisa her lap. "Hehe, thanks Rimi."

"I-It's not a problem at all!" Lisa rested her head on Rimi's lap, her body relaxing as she stared up at her girlfriend. They broke into smiles, with Rimi tenderly playing with Lisa's brown hair while she dozed off. _'We should do this more often… Lisa-san's sleeping face is adorable…'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check Chapter 1 for updates on whether I'm accepting prompts! Also, please be reminded that if I skip your prompt, it means that I will NOT be doing it at all. As such, kindly pay close attention to the things to take note in Chapter 1!


	42. Tomoe & Masuki (Scary Masuki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features jdavid's prompt about Masuki being misunderstood and finding a friend in Tomoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I say that this is Tomoe & Masuki, but Tomoe isn't the main here... Still, I tried my best to make Masuki as misunderstood as possible, and I even threw in Rokka/Masuki since it's implied... to me that is.

"I don't get it, why is everyone so afraid of me whenever I'm with LOCK?!" Masuki confronted Rei, unintentionally scaring a few girls that passed them by. They were outside Haneoka, waiting for Rokka to end her classes for the day. Rei sighed deeply, gesturing to the frightened girls as evidence. "What 'bout them?"

"Your appearance scares others, and whenever you're with LOCK, you tend to get excited to the extent that you frighten others. Try to calm down when you're talking about LOCK, or at least smile?"

"I _do_ smile! See!" Masuki bared her teeth, making herself look more intimidating than usual. Rei shook her head, informing the drummer that she was doing the opposite of being friendly. "No way!"

"Have you tried practicing in front of a mirror?"

"Do I look like I've time for that?!"

"Alright fine, at least calm down when you're with LOCK?"

"How the heck can you expect me to calm down around the cutest girlfriend in the universe?!" Rei groaned, she should be walking away from her friend right now. She was only waiting with Masuki because she had made plans with Lisa for bass practice, and was visibly relieved when she saw Rokka exiting the school building with Ako beside her. "Oi! LOCK!"

"Ah! Masuki-san! LAYER-san! Thanks for waiting!" Rokka ran up to Masuki and gave a peck on the drummer's cheek. Said drummer immediately combusted into flames, and started ranting about how cute her girlfriend was much to the fright of the other students. "M-Masuki-san, calm down!"

"MASKING-san really loves Rokka huh?" Ako grinned, not deterred by Masuki's intimidating expression. Masuki soon deflated, returning back to her previous mood. Both first years were taken by surprise, and Rei had to explain that Masuki felt dejected that almost everyone, including those who knew her, were afraid of her. She also added that this was most noticeably seen whenever Masuki was with Rokka. "Onee-chan also faces this problem too! Lots of people are actually really scared of her when we all know that she's super nice!"

"Ahaha… I was actually afraid of Tomoe-san when we first met…" Rokka sheepishly admitted, to which Ako pouted at her. "B-But I know now that she's a kind person!"

"Exactly! Oh, I know! Why don't you meet onee-chan?" Ako suggested, with Masuki furiously shaking her head. "Why not? You two will definitely get along!"

"No way! I'll make a fool of myself in front of Afterglow's drummer! I'll definitely start talking about her powerful hits on the drums and the energy her drumming gives off! W-What if I start talking about Afterglow's music too much?!"

"To simplify, Masuki's a huge fan of Afterglow and Tomoe-san." Rei explained, her eyes lighting up as she spotted Lisa leaving the school building. "Now if you would excuse me, I've made plans with Imai-san."

"Oi! Rei! Don't you ditch me for your girlfriend!"

"She's _not_ my girlfriend and you know it!"

* * *

"No way, you like ramen too?!" Ako puffed out her cheeks as she watched Masuki getting along with Tomoe, with Rokka chuckling at the sight. "I can't believe we have so much in common!"

"I know right?! It really sucks to hear that people get scared of you! You're really a nice girl y'know?"

"That goes the same for ya! I mean, it's normal to get worked up when talking about something you love right? You're just expressing your love for Rokka!"

"And you're just expressing your love for ramen and drumming! No one should fear you because of that!" Rokka smiled, delighted to see her girlfriend getting along so well with Tomoe. Ako was noticeably jealous that her sister was hitting off so well with Masuki, to the extent that she marched up to them and hugged Tomoe. "You're right Ako! We _do_ get along!"

"Mmhm, just remember that onee-chan's not your girlfriend, it's Rokka."

"A-Ako?! C'mon, what's with you?" Rokka giggled at her friend's protective gesture, with Masuki smirking at the sight. "C'mon, lemme go already!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check Chapter 1 for updates on whether I'm accepting prompts! Also, please be reminded that if I skip your prompt, it means that I will NOT be doing it at all. As such, kindly pay close attention to the things to take note in Chapter 1!


	43. Roselia/Reader/Afterglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features BL_Wells's prompt featuring the reader (Reina Kirishima) with Roselia and Afterglow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came up with a band name for Reina as well as the names of her band members... it was hard given that I'm not creative at all.

Your breathing was laboured as your band finished the performance on a high note, waiting for the results of the event you and your band participated in. After five minutes of waiting, it was announced that your band had made it past the qualifying round, which meant that you were one step closer towards participating at Future World Festival. After you have left the stage and entered the dressing room, you were surprised by all ten of your crushes, who had been waiting for you shortly after the results were released.

"Kirishima-san, congratulations." Sayo said, taking a step forward and bringing you into a congratulatory hug. The rest protested in their own ways, with Tomoe stomping over to both of you and physically prying you away from Sayo. Afterwards, Tomoe wrapped her muscular arms around you, bringing you close enough to smell her mint-scented shampoo. "Tomoe-san!"

"Okay okay! Sheesh… Good job up there Reina-san, your solo was electrifying! Even Minato-san agreed, and you know how harsh she is when it comes to music!" Tomoe pointed to Yukina, who bashfully nodded in agreement before averted her golden eyes away from you. You grinned, any praise from Yukina was worth its weight in gold after all. The rest of your band had mixed reactions upon hearing the news, but one thing was for certain, they were all thrilled to know that Roselia's leader thought highly of their performance.

"Reina-san, are you free tomorrow? We wanna celebrate your band's success in making it to the next round! Oh, and also for all your hard work at CiRCLE!" Himari started, with Moca pushing her aside unceremoniously as she strode towards you. "H-Hey! Moca!"

"You're a hard girl to lock down~ We didn't even get to throw a party for you last time~"

Moca draped her arms over your shoulders, a teasing grin forming on her lips while you blushed furiously. Your crushes wanted to express their gratitude towards all your hard work during your shifts at CiRCLE, but due to the event that day, you regretfully informed them that you weren't free until that night. You recalled their disappointed expressions as you turned them down, but now that the important event was over, you informed them that you were looking forward to what they've planned.

All ten of them beamed, even Ran and Yukina, upon hearing your words. They made their way towards the dressing room's exit, with Lisa and Tsugumi making a promise that you would have the best few days of your life as all of your crushes were determined to pull out the stops when it came to celebrating your band's success. You grinned back, expressing that you were looking forward to it. You swore that they all blushed when you said that, and soon enough, they left you alone with your band.

"Aw man, I envy you so much Nacchan! You got ten hot girls crushing over you!" The bassist, Kai, teased, prompting you to lash out by delivering a swift stomp to her foot. She yelped in pain, cursing you while your best friend laughed along with you. The vocalist and the drummer shook their heads at the sight, the vocalist then informing the rest to have a good break before resuming with band rehearsals.

You nodded, and once all five of you parted ways, you had a silly grin plastered on your face as you imagined how your ten crushes would celebrate with you. You couldn't wait, and went back home with a spring in your step despite being exhausted after the event.

* * *

The next day, you were spending your time with Sayo in the school's music room. As it was a half day and all the teachers were busy, there was no issue with the both of you using the room to have a jam session. Both of you decided to start off with 'Determination Symphony', and before either of you knew it, three hours had passed. You then asked Sayo to send you a selfie taken with her phone, with the guitarist agreeing. You grinned, you wanted that selfie with her in it to commemorate the day they held a jam session in school. Unbeknownst to you however, Sayo had sent it to private groups that she was in instead of you.

**[Reina Protection Squad]**

_**[3.30 PM]** _

**Roselia Hikawa:** [kirishimaselfie.jpg]

 **Cookie Bassist:** omgggggg wtf im so jelly

 **EdgyFlowers:** Thanks for sharing it with us

 **Coffee Keyboardist:** Reina-san has a beautiful smile!

 **Cookie Bassist:** ughhhh my heart

 **Cookie Bassist:** how was the jamming sesh?

 **Roselia Hikawa:** Three hours of sheer bliss.

 **EdgyFlowers:** I envy you, we're in different schools after all

 **Roselia Hikawa:** It would be nice if we could play together… I've always wanted to play with Afterglow.

 **Cookie Bassist:** how abt we ask yukina abt this ltr?

 **Roselia Hikawa:** Of course, excuse me for a moment. I promised to send the picture to Kirishima-san.

**[GBP]**

_**[3.36 PM]** _

**Roselia Hikawa:** [kirishimaselfie.jpg]

 **Dokidoki Sensation!:** omg who is she???

 **Dokidoki Sensation!:** shes so pretty!!!

 **Dokidoki Sensation!:** r u two in the music rm now?? i wanna join!!

 **Roselia Hikawa:** Toyama-san, what are you doing here?

 **Cookie Bassist:** WRONG CHAT

 **breadgoddess:** oh no sayosans trying to hog reinasan for herself

 **breadgoddess:** very bad first wife

 **UdagawaRose:** wtfffff sayo-san!!!

 **UdagawaSunset:** yeah wht happened to fair game??

 **Heyheyhoh:** this is wht we get for trying to compete with the one who met reina-san first

 **Roselia Hikawa:** Does that mean you'll give up?

 **Yukinya:** Absolutely not.

 **Rabbit Queen:** Wow whts with all the spamming

 **PP Bassist:** Perhaps all of you should take it elsewhere?

 **Colourful Mountain!:** ooh r u guys talking abt reina-chan?

 **White Sound:** Maruyama-san, since when are you so familiar with Kirishima-san?

 **Colourful Mountain:** we were on cleaning duty once! shes rlly nice~

 **UdagawaSunset:** oh cmon dun tell me we hv even more competition

 **PP Bassist:** Ah… I see what's going on now.

 **DJ Bear:** Kirishima-san? Oh yeah, I've been meaning to return her handkerchief to her for a while now…

 **UdagawaRose:** STOP COMPETING WITH US

 **Heyheyhoh:** YEA WHT AKO SAID

"Sayo? Is everything alright? I still haven't received the selfie from you." You were planning to send it to your band as soon as you got it, but it had been a while and given Sayo's personality, you knew that something was up with her.

"My apologies, Minato-san had something she wanted to discuss with us at the last minute and I had to give her my opinion on the matter first."

Sayo apologised, with you waving it off by saying that band stuff came first. Besides, it was just a picture, you could definitely wait. Ten minutes later, your phone vibrated with the picture Sayo promised to send you along with an invitation to swim at the pool tomorrow given that it was the start of summer break. You cheekily smirked at Sayo before accepting the invite, flustering the guitarist immensely.

* * *

As indicated in the invitation Sayo sent yesterday, you showed up at the pool at ten in the morning, the latter already outside and waiting for you patiently. You apologised profusely, with Sayo smiling in response and replying that it was fine. You blushed at her smile, who gave her the right to be so dazzling?

Both of you entered the pool's changing room to change into the swimsuits, and when both of you were done changing, you could only stare dumbly at Sayo's bikini as well as her toned figure. Being in the archery club gave Sayo a figure that you could stare at all day, and you had to muster up your remaining brain cells in order to contain your gayness. Unbeknownst to you, Sayo was actually openly staring at your bikini, which gave her the flattering view of your figure. Due to the loose clothing you usually wear, it hid that you were actually an enviable D cup and that you were slimmer than you usually looked.

Sayo awkwardly coughed to herself, her face flushed as she suggested to take a leisurely swim in the pool. You teased her by commenting on her lack of competitive spirit, to which she cheekily replied that she could swim multiple laps while you struggled to complete one. You admitted defeat, both of you knew that you were horrible when it came to sports after all. Both of you entered the pool, happily swimming when you noticed Rinko standing at the edge of the pool 30 minutes later.

You called out to her, beckoning her to join the two of you. She politely declined, responding that she would prefer to relax inside the pool without exerting herself. Both of you laughed, with Sayo offering to stay with Rinko while you continued swimming. You did just that, unaware that Sayo only provided you with that suggestion so as to dreamily watch you swim with the keyboardist. While swimming, you wondered why did Rinko come on her own to the pool given her social anxiety, but brushed that thought off.

The moment you reached the side of the pool where the two Roselia members were, the rest of your crushes suddenly appeared before you, demanding to hang out with you. Both Sayo and Rinko sighed, and you were positive that you heard Rinko muttering that she didn't invite the rest for a reason. You grinned at their presence, and got out of the pool with the intent to shower the pool water off you. Shortly after you got out of the pool, you slicked your hair back to get them away from your eyes. Everyone blushed afterwards, with Himari, Ran and even Yukina fainting at the sight.

This worried you, and you rushed up to them to check on them, hoping that they didn't suffer from heatstroke. Sayo had taken a picture of you slicking your hair back without your knowledge, and this was noticed by Tsugumi, Lisa and Moca. Tsugumi and Lisa asked her to send the picture to the Reina Protection Squad group chat, while Moca simply questioned her as to why did she even bring her phone into the pool with her.

"In case moments like these appear." Sayo replied as she sent the picture to the Reina Protection Squad group chat, with Moca asking if she could also have that picture sent to her. "Absolutely not Aoba-san."

"Curses, cockblocked by Reina-san's first wife~" Moca bemoaned, splashing some water onto Sayo, who responded by splashing back with even more water. You turned back to check on the rest, and smiled fondly at the sight of most of your crushes playing in the pool, wincing the moment Sayo dunked Moca underwater for reasons unknown to you. Tsugumi was with you, helping you to bring the three fainted girls to a shady area so that they could recover from being useless lesbians.

She then informed you that they had actually brought food along for a poolside picnic, which delighted you as you were wondering what to get for lunch later. At around 1 pm, all 11 of you gathered for the picnic, with the atmosphere filled with joyous laughter and the occasional squabble on who should sit beside you. Eventually, they settled on Sayo and Tsugumi sitting beside you, while Lisa sat opposite you. The mood was relaxed and fun, until Tsugumi started to feed you one of the eggrolls she made. It caused an uproar, with the most notable moment being the rest of Afterglow accusing Tsugumi of acting like Lisa. You chuckled in confusion as Lisa defended herself, informing them that it was only one time.

After the picnic, all of you decided to play in the pool a while more before heading to the nearby arcade. Upon reaching the arcade, Ako challenged you to a round at DDR. Both Lisa and Tomoe commented that it was unfair of her, a member of the dance club, to challenge you, but they also admitted that they would like a turn with you at dancing. You laughed, accepting the challenge even though you knew that the dance club members would beat you easily.

You and Ako headed for the DDR machine, and to everyone's surprise, you picked the highest difficulty for one of the most difficult songs in the playlist. Ako nervously chuckled, asking you if you were ready to get creamed by her. You laughed back, saying that you wouldn't mind losing to someone as talented as her. This made her blush, but it didn't deter her from giving her all once the round started. Everyone was taken aback by the accuracy and fluidity of your movements, with you hitting more perfects than Ako herself. The results came out once the song was done, and it was revealed that you got a much higher score than the drummer. You were oblivious to the gay panic everyone displayed once the results were out, attributing their responses to the results displayed.

"How is it that you're good at dancing but horrible during PE?!" Sayo exclaimed, to which you replied that you once dreamed of being an idol but decided to be a guitarist after hearing Yukina sing once during your shift. Said vocalist blushed in response, muttering that she was glad to inspire you to learn how to play the guitar, else she wouldn't have met you.

After a few more rounds of DDR as well as playing other games, all of you decided to go window shopping for clothes. Initially you weren't interested, but after a comment from Lisa that as sexy as you were, all your clothes needed an update. You nodded in agreement, your gay brain focused on the part where one of your crushes called you sexy.

What was supposed to be a quick window shopping turned into two hours as everyone wanted you to wear something that they recommended. Eventually, you settled on Sayo's and surprisingly Ran's recommendations, which were a navy blue flannel blouse and a black flare skirt with chains attached to it. You were actually looking forward to wearing this combination, along with a t-shirt your band made for all five of you. Lisa sighed, highlighting that you should update your wardrobe more but you sped away from the clothing stores, not wanting to be subjected to more amateur modelling.

"Rei! Come back! You can't only wear that!"

"Yes I can Lisa, and you can't stop me!"

* * *

You sighed with relief as you were changing in a bathhouse's changing room, with the rest of your crushes going ahead. Before you left, your phone vibrated with messages from your band group chat. You decided to check them before heading out, assuming that it was important.

**[Neon Busters]**

_**[8.20 PM]** _

**Nikkon:** harem queen~ you free?

 **SuperMadGuitarSkills:** Sorta, about to take a bath with the rest

 **Bass Queen!:** again with ur harem???

 **Bass Queen!:** girl how tf r u so popular??

 **Nikkon:** because she's rei

 **SuperMadGuitarSkills:** Hey what does that mean?

 **SuperMadGuitarSkills:** Don't tell me there's last minute rehearsals scheduled today, you all know that I hate it whenever you guys schedule something at the last minute.

 **Negidon:** Not that, we're informing you that Niko has gotten permission for us to visit your parents' place during the summer break starting from next week.

 **SuperMadGuitarSkills:** Wait what?!

 **SuperMadGuitarSkills:** They live in Kyoto! How did you even get permission?!

 **Negidon:** Apparently telling them that we're your bandmates/friends is enough.

 **Nikkon:** rei… it's okay, we're your friends so you're not alone now

 **SuperMadGuitarSkills:** I HAVE FRIENDS BACK IN KYOTO AND YOU KNOW IT NIKO YORUTA

 **Bass Queen!:** n so is ur harem!

 **Bass Queen!:** invite them over yea?

 **Bass Queen!:** ur parents said tht they wld be going to hokkaido for a week long holiday

 **SuperMadGuitarSkills:** And they're willing to let you waltz over to their place?!

 **Negidon:** Kai forced me to convince my parents to give them a discount at our family inn…

 **SuperMadGuitarSkills:** KAI ONAYAMA WHAT THE HELL

 **Bass Queen!:** hehe

 **Nikkon:** Is Inami alive?

 **Starry Skies:** I am, I just don't see the need to comment.

 **SuperMadGuitarSkills:** Please say that you tried to stop them

 **Bass Queen!:** who tf do u think suggested this idea in the first place??

 **SuperMadGuitarSkills:** INAMI HOSHIZORA I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU

 **Starry Skies:** … I promised my sister that I'll get something from Kyoto and take lots of pictures for her…

 **Starry Skies:** You know she missed her Kyoto class trip because she broke her leg…

 **SuperMadGuitarSkills:** Urgh we'll revisit this conversation when I'm done bathing with the rest

 **Bass Queen!:** make sure u invite ur harem to join us in kyoto! :)

 **SuperMadGuitarSkills:** I'LL TOSS YOU INTO THE OCEAN KAI

You grumbled, how the hell did your band manage to plan a trip to Kyoto without your knowledge? You were also taken aback that your parents trusted them the whole house, and loudly sighed the moment you entered the baths. You were greeted by ten concerned girls as you took a long time in the changing room, and you noticeably blushed at the sight of their naked figures. You hurriedly showered and entered the large tub, soon becoming more relaxed.

You were blissfully oblivious to your crushes' envy at your figure, sure, your cup size was smaller than Lisa's, Rinko's, and Himari's, but combined with your slim figure, and it was basically the body of a goddess in their eyes. Sayo and Yukina stared down at their small breasts, while Ako bubbled in the water, hoping that puberty would hit her soon and make her grow into at least a B cup.

"This is kinda sudden… but are you all free next week?" Everyone but Sayo and Tsugumi immediately responded that they were, the girls in question replying that they weren't free next week. "My parents will be going on a holiday, and since I have the house semi-free… I was wondering if you all want to visit Kyoto?"

"What do you mean semi-free?" Tomoe asked, with you replying that your band also wanted to visit. You decided to omit out the fact that your band had arranged everything without your knowledge and only decided to inform you of the results earlier. "Oh! That's cool! I wanted to ask Tonaki-senpai about the equipment she uses!"

"... I guess I wanted to ask Hoshizora-san about what she focuses on when singing slow but emotional songs." Ran mumbled, joining Ako with the bubbling. The rest also expressed interest in meeting your band again, with Moca commenting that it was the perfect opportunity to find embarrassing childhood pictures of you. You sputtered, dearly hoping that your parents hid the albums well enough. The last thing you wanted was Kai or Moca discovering them, it would end up with you hiding under your futon.

"It'll be nice to relax in Kyoto… but the homework…" You could hear Sayo mumbling to yourself, while Tsugumi was fretting over her family cafe. You knew that they were busy, but you wanted _all_ of your crushes there as selfish as it was. So you decided to drop the biggest bomb you have, which would definitely convince at least one of the two to join you in Kyoto.

"I have a dog, she's pretty adorable too."

"Is that so? I would like to see her… o-only because Hina likes dogs and she would appreciate a picture of yours." You smiled innocently, pretending that you weren't aware of Sayo's not-so-secret fondness for dogs. Tsugumi's eyes lit up with brief jealousy, and she immediately informed you that she was also free next week. "What about your shifts at Hazawa Cafe?"

"O-Oh! I just remembered that I asked Mum and Dad for the week off next week! H-Haha! Silly me…"

"Really? That's wonderful, I can't wait for all of you to join me in Kyoto!"

* * *

"Took you long enough, you damned harem queen!" Niko, your band's keyboardist and best friend, commented, arms folded as your band waited outside your house. Your crushes stared in awe at your house, with Ran and Lisa commenting that it was like Arisa's Japanese-style house. "Kai wanted to climb over the wall given that you took your bloody sweet time flirting with your harem."

"Excuse me?! _You_ volunteered to give me a boost!" Kai countered, jabbing a finger at Niko's chest. You sighed, asking them why weren't they inside to begin with. "Oh, we told your parents that you'll be letting us in hence they don't need to give us the key."

"Translation: Inami can't get up in the mornings and as such we had to meet you here in the afternoon." Your band's drummer, Negi, sighed, with said girl frowning at the drummer's explanation. You shook your head, aware of the band leader's inability to deal with mornings.

You then went over to the door and unlocked it, and out barrelled a Belgian Malinois. She proceeded to lick you fervently, only stopping when she noticed Sayo. Your dog immediately tackled Sayo and proceeded to lick her, taking a liking to the guitarist. Sayo was at a loss, and started petting your dog carefully.

"Looks like Pan likes you." Upon hearing your dog's name, Moca started to salivate. The dog whimpered upon noticing the hungry stare from the bread-loving girl, and sought comfort from Sayo. Everyone laughed at the hurt reaction on Moca's face, while Sayo happily petted Pan. They brought their luggage into your house while Sayo played with your dog in the garden, with Lisa helping to bring Sayo's luggage inside.

All of you spent hours chatting and playing card games with each other, with the guitarists and bassists swapping stories when it came to their instruments. Dinner time soon approached, and a few of you decided to prepare dinner for the rest. You, Inami, Kai, Lisa and Sayo went into the kitchen, with Pan wagging her tail as she happily followed Sayo into the kitchen. Sayo was flustered as your dog decided to sit in between her legs, making it hard for her to help with dinner. Lisa grinned at the sight, and took out her phone to take a picture of a flustered Sayo, with you asking her to send said picture to you afterwards.

In the living room, Moca and Ako asked Niko if they knew where albums of your childhood were kept. Niko sadly shook her head, you were careful to never reveal where your parents kept those albums to your best friend. They pouted, disappointed that they couldn't embarrass you over dinner later.

Niko, seeing the disappointment on your crushes' faces, decided to regale them with some embarrassing stories of you in Tokyo. Negi joined in, unable to resist the urge to inform them of the day you met her at Narita Airport. She proceeded to tell the rest that on that day, you had mistakenly taken her luggage which was from the wrong conveyor belt and she was somehow left with yours. She then had to contact you with the number listed on the tag your mother attached to the handle of your luggage, with the reason being that people could contact you should you lose your luggage.

Moca, Tomoe, and Ako were howling with laughter at your clumsiness, with Negi continuing the story by saying that you actually didn't realise that you had taken her luggage until she called, and by then you were already in a taxi towards your apartment. Himari then asked if you owned any dirty magazines, which caused Rinko and Tsugumi to blush. Ran lectured Himari, with the firm belief that you wouldn't own such materials mainly because you were underaged.

Niko replied that while you don't own such magazines, you owned a lot of shojou ai and yuri manga in your room, and helpfully told the delighted bassist where your bedroom was located. Cue Himari making a beeline towards your room, with Ran and Tsugumi following to ensure that she doesn't make too much of a mess of your room. That, and also they were interested in the manga you owned.

Dinner was soon ready, and all 15 of you were seated around a large dining table, with Pan still beside Sayo. Your band proceeded to swap more embarrassing stories, with one of the most embarrassing stories being shared by Kai.

"Okay so… Nacchan here had this love poem homework last year right?" Sayo nodded, she remembered the same homework that had plagued her last year. You blanched, desperate to stop her from telling that story. You were unfortunately held back by Tomoe, which caused your brain to become a gay slush due to her firm biceps as a result from years of taiko drumming. "See, she has this _really_ bad habit of reading stuff out loud. So one day in the studio where we're supposed to practice, she was reading her homework out loud while facing the door! Aaaaaand cue Micchan entering, super shocked that Nacchan confessed to her!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH KAI WHY DO YOU HAVE TO TELL THEM THAT?!" You screeched in embarrassment, you were desperate to forget that incident. Inami was too, and her usual stoic expression was now washed away, a flustered expression now in its place. "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE THE ONE THAT WALKED IN AFTER HER?!"

"Because she's always being a nag about punctuality, and I wanted to surprise her by being on time for once."

"DO YOU NOT REALISE THE EMBARRASSMENT YOU'VE GIVEN ME?!"

"... I'm also a victim here." Inami said, chugging down her orange soda in an attempt to forget the memory. The rest chuckled, with Tsugumi expressing pity towards you after a few minutes of laughter. After a while, Inami raised her glass and asked everyone but you to do so. "I… want to use this opportunity to thank Kirishima-san for everything she has done. Balancing her academics with her part-time job as well as the band is no easy feat, plus she's the one booking live venues as well as studio timeslots for rehearsals. So… thank you, and to Kirishima-san."

"To Reina-san/Rei/Reina/Kirishima-san/Nacchan!" The rest cheered, thanking you afterwards for everything you had done for them, be it helping them with lives held at CiRCLE, managing their bookings, or with school work. You teared up, touched by everyone's gratitude.

"You all… thank you so much…"

Your crushes were visibly panicking at the sight of your tears, but Niko told them not to worry, and added that you tended to cry when you were extremely happy. They were relieved, but they still used that opportunity to remind you that you meant a lot to them, which made you burst into even more tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check Chapter 1 for updates on whether I'm accepting prompts! Also, please be reminded that if I skip your prompt, it means that I will NOT be doing it at all. As such, kindly pay close attention to the things to take note in Chapter 1!


	44. Sayo/Kasumi (Dating AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features WTDBandor1's prompt about Sayo and Kasumi in a relationship but their school years are slightly different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have NO idea how relieved I was when you clarified that Kasumi was in her third year of middle school and not her first. If you didn't, I would've aged Kasumi up a little while making Sayo a first year in high school to narrow the age gap.

"Sayo-senpai~ You came!" Kasumi rushed to hug her girlfriend, who was waiting for her in the dressing room. Poppin'Party had just ended their live, and the rest gave indulgent smiles at the sight. "How was our performance?"

"Still a little around the edges, but all five of you are definitely reaching the 'sparkling sensation' you've coined a while back." Sayo replied, with her juniors beaming at the praise. Two years ago when they were in their first year of middle school and she in her third, they were all intimidated by their senior. Now, they all saw her as an older sister figure, with Kasumi being completely head over heels in love with her. "Toyama-san, you should practice singing and playing your guitar a little more. I could tell that you were running out of energy at the end of the songs."

"Aw Sayo-senpai! How long have we been dating? C'mon, drop the honorifics! It's been at least a year since we're together~"

"I-I'll consider it after you graduate from high school."

"Ehhhhhh?! That's four years away! Sayo-senpai~" The rest of the band chuckled, with Arisa asking if they were walking home that night. "Heh? Are we?"

"Hopefully not, I want to quickly rush back to my bonsai and not take detours with you." Arisa quipped, earning herself laughter from the other three members of the band and even a rare smile from Sayo. Kasumi pouted, hugging her girlfriend tighter. "Don't squeeze the air out of Sayo-senpai."

"I-I won't! Oh yeah Sayo-senpai, do you mind helping me with my homework tomorrow? We can even practice playing the guitar! You owe me a few practice sessions too!"

"Tomorrow? I…" Sayo was about to suggest another day, but recalled that her twin sister was out tomorrow. _'Hina said that she'll staying overnight at Maruyama-san's place tomorrow… good, I don't want that bloody girl to be around to see Toyama-san. She doesn't need to know that I'm dating someone, she'll never stop yapping about it if she knew…'_

"Sayo-senpai?"

"Tomorrow works for me. I'll send you my address later." Kasumi beamed, ecstatic to spend the next day with her girlfriend. Sayo responded with a tense smile, praying that her twin sister wouldn't return early. _'If she sees us playing, she'll definitely want to join and steal everything again… What if Toyama-san prefers her over me after seeing Hina? No, I have to plan everything right… those two can't meet.'_

* * *

"That was fun! Thanks for helping me with the final part!" Kasumi was standing at the entrance, with Sayo nodding back in response. Not only did Kasumi manage to finish her homework, Sayo had helped her with some of Poppin'Party's songs. Thankfully for Sayo, she had found out that Hina was planning to spend the night over at Aya's place and therefore she wouldn't be able to meet Kasumi. "See you at school tomorrow Sayo-senpai!"

"Sure thing." Kasumi was about to reach for the doorknob, but the door opened before she could. Standing on the other side of the door was an older Sayo as well as a man who resembled Hina more. "Mother, Father, you're back already?"

"It's almost dinner time Sayo, and we didn't know you have a friend over! You should join us!" Sayo's mother grinned, with Sayo frowning. She didn't want her parents to inconvenience her girlfriend, and as such, glowered at her parents.

"A-Are you sure? I mean, wouldn't wanna impose on you guys…"

"It's fine! Besides, a lady shouldn't be going home alone at night! Come and join us for dinner, we got fast food with jumbo fries~!" Sayo's father jovially replied, gently guiding Kasumi back into the living room. Kasumi happily allowed him to do so, the lure of fries was enough to convince her to stay. Sayo groaned, but didn't say anything as no matter how much they acted like Hina, they were still her parents after all. "You must be close friends with Sayo for her to invite you over!"

"Oh, I'm her girlfriend!"

"Toyama-san!"

"Awwww our daughter has grown up so much!" Sayo's mother teased, much to Sayo's dismay. Sayo had hoped for a relatively quiet dinner, but her hopes were dashed when her parents chatted with Kasumi. "You know what? You should marry into our family! We could use a lively girl like you!"

"Mother, _please_. Stop putting Toyama-san on the spot."

"Sayo-senpai refuses to use my name until I graduate from high school!" Kasumi whined, alarming Sayo. Her parents tutted at her, mentioning that Sayo was far too traditional and stiff when it came to relationships. Sayo flushed a bright red, not used to being ganged up on by her girlfriend _and_ her parents.

"Sayo, that's no good."

"Your father's right, but there's a much more important question that needs to be asked here." Sayo and Kasumi blinked at the older woman, what did she even mean? Sayo hoped that it was nothing embarrassing, she wasn't sure if she could survive dinner at this rate. "Have you two made out yet?"

"MOTHER, WHAT THE HELL?!" Both girls blushed a bright red, remembering their first time making out in a tight closet after swimming with the rest of Poppin'Party and Roselia. Lisa had the bright idea of everyone playing 'Seven Minutes in Heaven' back then, and Kasumi had suddenly initiated a passionate kiss that lasted for 20 minutes. Not like either girl would tell Sayo's parents that. "THIS IS VERY INAPPROPRIATE!"

"What are you, 70? I made out with your father back when _we_ were in high school." Sayo's mother shrugged, successfully making Sayo combust with embarrassment. Sayo's father smirked upon witnessing his daughter's expression, and decided to go in for the kill by embarrassing his daughter even further.

"You know, she actually has a picture of you in the school swimsuit. She keeps it in her photo album meant to keep precious memories."

"How did you-"

"Sayo-senpai, you could've just asked if you wanted pics like that! Oh, I bought a bikini with Arisa recently! Do you wanna see me in that? I can even pose for you!"

"Toyama-san… please… no more…"

* * *

"Kasumi-chan, thank you so much for sticking with Sayo. We know that she isn't the friendliest girl around…" Sayo wanted to dig a hole and die in it, her parents were _still_ embarrassing her in front of her girlfriend, and Kasumi was happily gushing about her. It was of small comfort that Hina wasn't around, Sayo didn't need her twin to ruin things for her.

"Not a problem, Sayo-senpai always looks so lonely every time I see her! I'm just glad that I'm able to help her in any way I can~" Kasumi replied, holding Sayo's hand tenderly. That was one of the few things that prevented Sayo from locking herself in her room, and Sayo did her best to hide her embarrassment.

"Well, you're welcome to join us anytime!" Sayo's mother smiled mischievously, holding up a faded photo album. "Wanna see Sayo as a little girl?"

"OH MY GOD YES!" Kasumi was delighted, and soon started taking pictures of every single photograph found in the album. Sayo was mortified, more so towards her mother than her girlfriend.

"MOTHER WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" Sayo's parents laughed boisterously, with Sayo's father suggesting to Sayo that she took a bath. Sayo glared at him, only relenting after he promised to restrain his wife and Kasumi. Once Sayo was out of earshot, he gave them a thumbs-up. They all laughed as they conspired to swap stories about Sayo, especially embarrassing ones.

"Kasumi-chan, have you met Hina before?" He asked suddenly, to which Kasumi shook her head regretfully. She had always wanted to meet Hina, she wanted to learn more about the one person who was supposed to be the closest to her girlfriend, but Sayo had barely said more than five words about her twin. "Sayo… doesn't like Hina much, and… we could use your help in bridging them together."

"But aren't they twins? They look so happy here!" Kasumi gestured to the childhood photos of Sayo and Hina, both of them smiling innocently without any worries. The parents sighed, explaining to Kasumi that Hina was a genius, and that Sayo had an inferiority complex about it. "So _that's_ why Sayo-senpai doesn't like talking about her…"

"I know it's a lot to ask of you… but we would like to see both of them happy."

"It's alright! I'll do my best! I also wanna see Sayo-senpai happy!" The moment Kasumi finished her sentence, Sayo reappeared in the living room with her hair still wet and a fluffy towel draped over her shoulders. She squinted at them suspiciously, aware that the three of them were talking about her but didn't know exactly what.

"What did you three talk about?"

"Nothing, just about how Kasumi-chan's a good wife!" Sayo's mother grinned, with the other two nodding in agreement. "Also, you don't have to be so formal with us! Just call us Mama and Papa! Sayo must be rubbing off you…"

"Manners are extremely important!"

* * *

"Are you comfortable?" Sayo and Kasumi were now in Sayo's bed, both of them still awake and staring up at the ceiling. Kasumi made a noise to confirm, which brought a soft smile to Sayo's face. "I'm glad, I apologise for my parents. They can be… a bit eager at times."

"I don't mind! They're really nice!" Kasumi was about to suggest meeting Hina one day, but stopped herself. The current Sayo wouldn't be able to reconcile with her twin sister so easily, even Kasumi could see that. "Sayo-senpai, let's go stargazing one day! I've always wanted to have a stargazing date!"

"Stargazing…" Sayo trailed off, reminded of Hina. She bit her lip, banishing away thoughts of Kasumi preferring Hina over her. It wasn't likely, besides she knew that Kasumi had a fondness for the stars. "... That sounds like a nice idea."

"Ehehe~ I can't wait!"

"... Toyama-san?"

"Yep?"

"Thank you for everything you've done."

"Aw, it's nothing Sayo-senpai! I know! Let's sing 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' to sleep together!" Kasumi suggested, with Sayo's eyes widening at the suggestion. She refused, though she wasn't opposed to Kasumi singing the lullaby on her own. "Come on! I wanna hear you sing!"

"... Fine, only because it's you." Sayo gave in, and they both sang the lullaby together. After the song was over, they both drifted off to sleep, their hands loosely grasping onto each other as they both slept.

Unbeknownst to them, Sayo's parents had taken multiple pictures starting from them singing to them drifting off to sleep. Once they had developed the pictures, they placed the photographs into an album labelled 'SayoKasu Wedding Album', grinning as they did so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check Chapter 1 for updates on whether I'm accepting prompts! Also, please be reminded that if I skip your prompt, it means that I will NOT be doing it at all. As such, kindly pay close attention to the things to take note in Chapter 1!
> 
> I'm going to stress this here, but if you want to request something, please do it in Chapter 1. To be frank, you shouldn't even be requesting anything when requests are closed.


	45. Aya/Ran (Joint Performance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features Not__Right0's prompt about Afterglow and Pastel*Palettes having a joint performance with Aya and Ran being in a relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aya being dressed in Afterglow's style is awesome and Bandori should give us that at least.

"Ran, look at this clip! PasuPare's performing 'YOLO!!!!!!' and it sounds lit!" Himari excitedly tugged on Ran's sleeve, pointing to her phone. Ran sighed, sparing a glance at Himari's phone before going back to her own. "Can't you be a bit more interested in them? They're performing the song we wrote for them, and the audience is _loving_ it!"

"Mmhm." Ran wouldn't admit it, but not only had she viewed that particular clip the second it was released, Aya had sent her an audio recording of the idol band performing the song for Ran to listen to. The guitarist had a faint smile as she plugged in her earphones and started the song, her girlfriend's upbeat voice lifting her mood. "It would sound better if we were the ones performing that song though."

"You say that, but you're listening to your girlfriend's cover~" Moca teased, pointing to Ran's phone, which indicated 'GF's Cover' as the title of the song. Ran blushed furiously, hiding her phone away to no avail. The rest smirked at her, even Tsugumi. "Don't be shy now~"

"Shut up!"

"Moca-chan, don't tease her like-" Tsugumi eventually intervened, but was interrupted by an unknown phone call. She answered it, and her expression lit up soon after. Tomoe and Himari regarded her with curiosity, while Ran managed to tune out the rest by focusing on Aya's cover of the song. "Guys! That was the agency! They're asking us if we could do a joint performance with Pastel*Palettes!"

"Hm." Ran replied boredly, not actually paying attention to what Tsugumi had just said. Himari was visibly excited to perform on stage with idols, while Tomoe looked slightly uncomfortable. Moca simply shrugged, though it was obvious to the band that she wasn't fully on board with performing with _idols_.

"Ran! You're not listening!" Himari forcefully pulled out one of the earphones, startling the vocalist. She glared at the bassist, who glared back in return. "Did you hear a single word of what Tsugu said?!"

"Something about Pastel*Palettes?"

"Yes, but! The agency says that they want us to hold a joint performance with them!"

"Hard pass." Ran scowled, it wasn't that she didn't want to perform alongside her girlfriend, but rather she knew that their bands belonged to very different genres of music. Himari frowned, she really wanted to perform alongside idols and she wouldn't be letting her childhood friends ruin things for her.

"Tomoe, I'll buy you ramen if you agree to this. Moca, I'll buy you bread." Ran groaned, she couldn't believe that the bassist was resorting to bribery to get the majority vote. Both of them glanced at each other, nodding solemnly as they came to a silent understanding.

"We'll say yes if you're paying for a week's worth."

"A week- you know what? That's fair." Himari sighed in defeat, her wallet would hate her for her poor decisions but it was worth it in her opinion. Tomoe and Moca grinned mischievously, unsettling Ran. "Four against one, we're gonna arrange a meeting with the agency and hold a joint performance!"

"You didn't even ask for Tsugumi's opinion! How's that fair?"

"Tsugu dressed up as an idol once, remember? It was _so_ cute too!"

"C'mon Ran, you _know_ you wanna perform with your idol GF~" Moca prompted, nudging her best friend teasingly. Ran let out a loud sigh, exhaling an annoyed breath as she flipped the guitarist and the bassist off. She stood up roughly, her chair being forced backwards as she made her way towards the exit. "Ran~ Where are ya going?"

"To the damn agency, now are you guys coming or are you waiting for me to change my mind?"

"Raaaaaaaaan! You're the best!"

* * *

"I'm looking forward to the performance Ran-chan!" Aya commented, linking arms with her girlfriend as they made their way to a shopping centre. After discussions held between the two bands as well as the idols' agency, they have agreed on holding two individual performances and a third one with Aya joining Afterglow. Himari had insisted on settling the costumes, a decision that was easily agreed upon by all participants. "Thanks for taking me shopping!"

"It's fine, though… you sure that you wanna dress like me? Not afraid of ruining your image?" Aya nodded fervently, she had also aspired to be as cool as Ran ever since they started dating. They stopped outside a gothic store, with Aya gulping nervously as she had never been in one before. "Don't worry Aya-san, it's actually pretty chill inside."

"O-Okay!" They entered the store, with Aya gawking at the sheer amount of punk or gothic clothing found in the store. Ran chuckled to herself as she held up a leather jacket for Aya to try on. "You think that'll suit me?"

"Yeah, think of Ako's style, but less frills and more punk." Ran replied, and Aya immediately tried on the jacket. She wasn't used to how it hugged her body, but it made her feel like she was about to go over the speed limit on a motorcycle and she loved that feeling.

Seeing that the idol was thrilled, Ran handed her a few outfits for her to try on. The rock vocalist soon regretted it, and her gay brain started shutting down upon seeing Aya dressed in the first outfit. It got even worse the more outfits Aya tried on, and Ran was a step away from completely blanking out. Thankfully for her, Aya had taken a special liking to a particular outfit Ran gave her to try on.

"Ran-chan, how do I look?" Aya asked, doing a small twirl so that Ran could have a full view of how she looked like in her outfit. She was given a pink crop top, a pair of black slim-fit jeans, a studded belt and black boots that Ran wished Aya would step on her with. Ran shakily gave her a thumbs-up, too gay to provide a coherent reply. "Really? Yay! Then I'll get this then!"

"Buhhhh…" Ran fumbled for her phone, about to inform Himari through text that they had settled on Aya's costume when performing with Afterglow. Himari had beaten her to it, and started a video call which startled the rock vocalist back to reality. "Himari, I was just about to contact you."

"Hehe~ How's your date with Aya-san?" Ran sputtered, sure they were dating and yes, it was _kind of_ a date, but that didn't mean Ran would admit it to the bassist. So she did what any rational person would do, deny it through their teeth.

"It's not a-"

"It's going fantastic! Ran-chan was such a sweetheart earlier, she even picked out an outfit for me!" Aya had cut Ran off, hugging her girlfriend from behind. Ran flinched, not expecting the sudden hug from the idol. She sighed as Himari squealed with delight, the sight of her was simply too cute for words. "It's really rocking!"

"Himari, I'll send you a picture for the outfit reference." Ran said, ending the call with Himari. She took a picture of Aya in the outfit, thank god that she wanted to wear it back home and sent it to the bassist. Aya beamed, draping her arms across Ran's shoulders. "... Aya-san?"

"Make sure to set that as your wallpaper~"

"I-I won't do that!" Ran was flustered, since when was the crybaby idol capable of teasing her? Aya giggled, offering her arm to Ran as they prepared to leave the store. Ran rolled her eyes, reminding the idol that they still had to pay for the outfit. "I'll pay, think of it as a gift."

"Ehhhhh~? I'm your senior! I should be the one paying!"

"How about this? I'll pay for that outfit, and you'll wear it for me whenever I ask you to. Sounds fair?" Ran flashed a smirk, successfully making Aya a blushing mess as she made her way towards the cashier and paying for the outfit. They left the store, and out of nowhere, Aya dragged Ran into an empty alley. She planted a fierce kiss on Ran's lips, and when she broke away, tears could be seen rolling down her cheeks before she rested her forehead on Ran's shoulder. "A-Aya-san…?"

"I'm touched. Really. You're the sweetest girlfriend I could ask for." Aya softly replied, her hand reaching out for Ran's. Ran grasped her girlfriend's hand, and couldn't help breaking out in an uncharacteristically broad grin.

"You're welcome."

* * *

"Wait, you mean to say that _we're_ wearing those frilly idol dresses?!" Ran exclaimed, a tad too loudly given that they were having a snack at the fast food restaurant Aya worked at. Aya grinned from ear to ear, playfully shushing her girlfriend by stuffing a handful of fries into her mouth. "Mmgh?!"

"Himari-chan made a request to the agency, saying that Afterglow wants to try on idol costumes for the final performance. The agency said yes by the way, in fact they were _very_ eager to oblige."

"I-I-I-I don't want to wear it! Himari's not speaking for me! And why didn't you tell me this earlier?!"

"Come on, please~?" Aya gave Ran her famous puppy-eyes look, guaranteed to make even the toughest of hearts waver. Ran gritted her teeth, before hanging her head in defeat and reluctantly muttering that she would try it on. "Yay! Oh, and I didn't tell you this earlier because I wanted to go on a date with you!"

_'I'll murder Himari when I see her next time.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check Chapter 1 for updates on whether I'm accepting prompts! Also, please be reminded that if I skip your prompt, it means that I will NOT be doing it at all. As such, kindly pay close attention to the things to take note in Chapter 1!


	46. Steaks Are Serious Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt features Shadow_Flare's prompt about the Hikawa twins getting into an argument over hamburger steaks which dragged their bands into the mess with Sayo and Lisa dating as a side dish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so late with your prompt, life got in the way. 
> 
> Also, I loved your prompt. Like seriously, Yukina being the one that simultaneously resolves and screws up the whole situation is so true! 
> 
> This really should be canon haha, imagine an episode with the twins arguing over junk food while their bands watch and Yukina just making things even funnier!

"Thanks for all your hard work!" Both Roselia and Pastel*Palettes said as they clinked their glasses together. They had just finished a joint performance and were celebrating at Roselia's usual family restaurant. Everyone was in high spirits, notably Hina as she finally got to perform with Sayo.

"Minato-san, you were amazing! I got the chills when you belted out that high note!" Maya praised, her heart still raced while recalling the sheer energy Yukina had when it was Roselia's turn to perform. Yukina nodded in acknowledgement, a faint smile tugging her lips upwards at Maya's praise.

"Thank you Yamato-san, your drumming technique is on point as usual. Pastel*Palettes is lucky to have you."

"Huehuehue… that's high praise coming from you…"

"Maya-san, she's simply speaking the truth! Without you, our music wouldn't be one any of us could be proud of!" Eve added, bringing the drummer into a tight hug. Maya chuckled, patting the keyboardist's back. Chisato and Aya nodded, with the actress teasing the pink-haired idol that she should ask Yukina for vocal lessons.

"Geez! Chisato-chan, don't tease me like that! Our singing styles are different!"

"Speaking of which, Yukina-san once tried singing 'Luminous Once More'! I think Lisa-nee has the recording!" Ako quipped, embarrassing Yukina and delighting Aya. Lisa smirked, holding up her phone and waving it tauntingly in front of her best friend. "It was sooooo cute!"

"For the last time, hamburger steaks should be eaten with cheese!" The relaxed conversation between both bands was suddenly silenced by an argument between the Hikawa twins, with Hina slamming her fists onto the table to emphasise her point. "They're much more yummier with cheese on!"

"Absolutely not Hina, hamburger steak should be eaten in its purest form! The sheer audacity of you mocking hamburger steaks really makes me ashamed to be your twin!"

"Hamburger steaks should be eaten with cheese, end of story!" The remaining four idols had a look of recognition on their faces, recalling the time that Hina genuinely got angry over the particular topic. Roselia simply looked confused, with Lisa trying to calm the twins down to no avail. "Mama also agrees with me, you know that!"

"Thankfully, Father's taste buds are still intact. Imagine ruining your meal with that damn dairy product…"

"You take that back onee-chan!"

"Both of you, what's going on? Why are you arguing over hamburger steaks?" Yukina, seeing that Lisa was unsuccessful in preventing a commotion, decided to intervene. The twins glared at each other, sparks flying between them as neither refused to back down.

"That's right, we've known about this conversation via Hina-chan… but really, what's the big deal about hamburger steaks?" Chisato asked, gathering the guitarists' attention upon realising that the actress failed to understand the gravity of their argument.

"We take hamburger steaks very seriously in the Hikawa household, and this… this supposed clone of mine thinks that cheese should be added to hamburger steaks! It's absolutely preposterous, believe me, and I'm fully ashamed that a pro-cheese topper is closely related to me." Sayo continued to glare at Hina, who glared back as she gritted her teeth, frustrated that her beloved sister was on the wrong side of the hamburger steak war.

"That's it onee-chan! I'm challenging you to a hamburger steak debate! I can't allow such ignorance to go on any longer!"

"I wholeheartedly accept, and the loser will have to do the household chores until graduation."

"Um, you two? Isn't this a _bit_ overkill?" Lisa asked, with both girls in question furiously shaking their heads. To them, this was more important than their lives. They stormed out of the family restaurant, determined to prepare for the debate and come out victorious. The rest were left behind in the restaurant, dumbfounded at the turn of events. "So… who wants to share Sayo's sour cream fries with me?"

"Imai-san… I would… like to share them with you…"

"How did it escalate to this…?" Aya groaned, taking a bite of her omurice as the rest sighed in agreement.

* * *

The non-participants of the hamburger steak debate were invited to CiRCLE's cafe the next day, courtesy of the Hikawa twins. Sitting at one table was Sayo, who was going through papers filled with sticky notes and meticulously researched documents. At another table sat Hina, who was simply glaring at her older sister. The remaining members of Roselia and Pastel*Palettes were all present, but they didn't understand why they were invited to begin with.

"Sayo-chan, Hina-chan, could either of you kindly explain why are we here?" Chisato asked, she had a filming session to attend to and couldn't stay long. In fact, she didn't want to stay at all given that it wasn't important, but both Hikawa twins had threatened her should she fail to show up.

"Is it not obvious that all of you are the judges for today's debate?"

"Uh… now that you mention it, it _kinda_ is?" Maya mumbled, with Eve nodding in confusion. She didn't understand why her friends had to make a big deal out of hamburger steaks, in Finland, both were enjoyed side by side. "But uh… is inviting all of us really necessary?"

"YES." The twins said in unison, glaring at each other. Rinko and Ako were intimidated by the pure fury present in both twins' eyes, and Lisa decided that enough was enough. She was about to give her two cents on the topic, but was harshly shushed by her best friend.

"I propose that Lisa doesn't participate in the judging." Lisa's olive-coloured eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets upon realising that the vocalist was _actually_ getting into it and would happily watch the debate unfold. "In order for this debate to have a clear winner, it's ideal to have an uneven number of judges. Not just that, but Lisa is dating Sayo and as such, will be biased towards her."

"Hey Rinrin… aren't we all biased since they're our friends?" Ako murmured, which went ignored as Lisa tried to protest against Yukina's suggestion. Sayo smirked, a determined look crossing her face as she made her way to where Lisa was.

"Don't worry Imai-san, I won't lose to Hina. Not when you're here." Sayo declared, tenderly pressing her lips against the corner of Lisa's lips. The bassist blushed, not just at the bold declaration but also the rare display of affection from her girlfriend. Hina sighed dreamily, becoming starry-eyed over how her beloved older sister was so romantic and dashing. She gasped, nearly forgetting the purpose of inviting their friends over. "This will leave Maruyama-san, Minato-san, Udagawa-san, Shirokane-san, Shirasagi-san, Yamato-san, and Wakamiya-san as our judges."

"Correct! Since I'm feeling generous onee-chan, you can start first!" HIna offered, deliberately mocking her sister. Sayo scowled, holding up one of her neatly underlined documents and presented her opening statement. Afterwards, it was one objective fact after another, with the judges and Lisa being impressed that research could be found on hamburger steaks online. "Lol, you say that but~ You know what's not boppin' about that lil' detail?"

Before any of them knew it, Hina started countering Sayo's facts with ease. Some made sense, others… well, they _also_ made sense in an unconventional way. Sayo was visibly frustrated, especially towards Hina's comment about how a thin layer of tomato sauce was 'extremely boppin' when you eat it with cheese'. Hamburger steaks weren't pizzas, they were flipping patties of beef for Michelle's sake!

"... You deserve to be called a genius." While Sayo refused to back down, she had to admit her sister's talents. It was though she was countering her arguments by pulling points out from thin air, Sayo really couldn't deny Hina's quick wits as much as she wanted to. Hina smirked, viewing it as a sign that her sister was starting to back down. They turned to the judges, with all but one being visibly troubled. They waited with bated breaths, with Ako being the first to cast her vote.

"Ako… thinks that Hina-chin has a point? Sorry Sayo-san, but hamburger steaks topped with cheese is pretty yummy. Ako likes how there's this gooey trail of cheese whenever it's being cut up." Sayo scowled, mouthing 'you're dead' to the drummer. Ako gulped, she understood that the Hikawa twins took the debate seriously, but she didn't expect her friend to threaten her. Chisato sighed, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Hina-chan, I'm sorry but… I have to agree with Sayo-chan. The taste of cheese really does cover up the hamburger steak's taste."

"Are you serious?! It doesn't-"

"H-H-Hina-san! Calm down!" Eve spoke up, braving Hina's disbelief. The last thing the eight of them wanted was for the twins to cause a ruckus outside CiRCLE, and they were already getting strange looks from others. "I agree that hamburger steaks topped with cheese is a nice combination! It helps to make it flavourful and chewy!"

"I… I think Hina-san… has a point… I like it when… there's cheese on top…"

"Even you Shirokane-san…? I was expecting you to support me…" Sayo commented, stuck with disbelief that Rinko had voted against her. Hina smirked, satisfied that she had three judges voting for her. "The rest?"

"Hmm… how should I put it? Sometimes simplicity is the best, kinda like music. It's the same with food, making it fancy doesn't mean that everyone will definitely like it. I'm with Sayo-san." Maya said, receiving a nod of approval from Sayo. Hina puffed out her cheeks and glared at her, mouthing 'I'll make you wear a bikini for the upcoming swimsuit shoot'. The drummer gulped, she didn't want to be forced to wear revealing swimsuits, but neither did she want to fake her opinion just to avoid wearing a bikini.

"Sayo-chan's right in saying that hamburger steaks taste way better without cheese than with it! It kinda just feels weird chewing on rubber… plus the purpose of ordering hamburger steaks is to savour the pure taste of meat! Why would you ruin it with cheese?"

"Aya-chan, what the hell?! How could you betray me like that?!" Hina exclaimed, hurt that the pink-haired idol had betrayed her. Aya shrugged, continuing that she had never once ordered hamburger steaks with cheese on top. Hina started to sob, the betrayal was too much for her. "Aya-chaaaaaan…! Whyyyyyy?!"

 _'What the- Hina's crying? Just how seriously do they take hamburger steaks?'_ Lisa glanced in Yukina's direction, who was the deciding vote on who would be doing household chores until they graduate. Thankfully for them, they were already third-years and as such would only have to do it for less than a year. _'I hope Sayo wins though…'_

"After listening to the debate, I realised that both of you are completely wrong. Yes, while Hina is right in saying that eating it plain is simply boring and offers little flavour on its own, she's wrong in saying that cheese is the perfect topping to complement this patty filled with potential. If anything, cheese is the _worst_ topping used to bring out the hamburger steak's true potential. The perfect way to maximise the juiciness of the hamburger steak is to top it with demi-glace sauce. This is why most family restaurants serve demi-glace sauce topped hamburger steaks instead of cheese or plain."

"Y-Yukina…?" Lisa facepalmed, instead of giving her vote, she decided to go off on a tangent and state another opposing point to counter the twins' points. Everyone stared at the vocalist, impressed and taken aback by the intensity that was only seen during Roselia's lives.

"Given that demi-glace sauce isn't an option, I'll now be giving my vote to-"

"That won't be necessary." Sayo sternly cut her off, and Yukina looked up to see both twins staring at each other intensely. "Hina, I'm sorry. It was foolish of me to argue with you, especially after hearing your side of the debate."

"I'm sorry too! You were really boppin' earlier, and they actually made sense! It's like, why didn't I see this when it's in front of me?" Hina beamed, and promptly tackled the other guitarist into a hug. The rest smiled fondly at the sight, relieved that the twins were on good terms again. "Onee-chan, we shouldn't be fighting at all!"

"Indeed. What we should be doing is to join forces."

"Yeah!"

"To educate that naive and ignorant fool of a person!" Sayo pointed to Yukina, who was startled by the sudden diversion of attention. Hina nodded eagerly, letting go of her sister so that both of them could loom above the vocalist.

"You need to be re-educated Yukina-chan!"

"S-Sayo?! How dare you try and gang up against me! I'm Roselia's leader!"

"You're a failure of a human being, you don't deserve to lead Roselia." Sayo coldly snapped back, genuinely scaring Yukina. Only now did she understand the gravity of the argument, and was panicking as they loomed closer.

"As student council president, I demand that you stay back for re-education lessons."

"This debate isn't a school affair!" Yukina turned to the others, pleading for help as Sayo placed a hand on her shoulder. "Guys? Please help me, I'm begging you!"

"Sorry Yukina-chan, I actually have to attend a filming session…" Chisato apologised, using this moment to escape and leave the vocalist to fend for herself.

Ako and Rinko apologised next, citing that they had to grind for NFO before leaving. Eve apologised by saying that she had scheduled a last minute shift at Hazawa Cafe, while Maya also had to go for her part-time job. Aya fumbled over her words, but managed to inform Yukina that she had a photoshoot to attend and sped off.

"Maruyama-san?! You don't even have anything lined up for the next month! I've seen your planner, it's emptier than my future as a student! Maruyama-san!" Yukina desperately called out, turning to Lisa with tears in her eyes. "Lisa, please… please don't leave me with them. You know how passionate your girlfriend is…"

"Sorry Yukina, I can't help you. You're my best friend, I'm gonna be biased." Lisa shrugged, throwing Yukina's words back at her. She turned to the twins, giving them a thumbs-up as well as a bright smile. "Both of you, good luck! And Sayo, I'll give you a reward if you try your best~"

"... I'm looking forward to it." Lisa cheekily grinned, pecking Sayo's cheek before leaving CiRCLE's cafe. Sayo faced Hina, a determined look hardening on her face as she proceeded to ask her twin an important question. "Are you ready to devote yourself to hamburger steaks?"

"Heck yeah! Let's go in! Roselia has booked a studio today right?" Hina heartily agreed, dragging a dismayed Yukina into CiRCLE with Sayo, who was preparing the materials for the vocalist's re-education.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check Chapter 1 for updates on whether I'm accepting prompts! Also, please be reminded that if I skip your prompt, it means that I will NOT be doing it at all. As such, kindly pay close attention to the things to take note in Chapter 1!
> 
> Seriously guys, I already said in Chapter 1 that if you want to request prompts, do it in that chapter. Don't request prompts in chapters that are NOT Chapter 1 for Michelle's sake...


	47. Lisa/Ran (Tears Shed At Sunset)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features Rebelion951's prompt about Lisa having a rough day and Ran trying her best to help the bassist even though words went unsaid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late response to your prompt, believe it or not, I don't have an actual break during this Christmas period and the earliest I can have to an uninterrupted break is in late February. 
> 
> Anyways, I wasn't sure what kind of ending you want me to write, so I went with an ending where nothing's being resolved. It's kind of angsty if you think about it.

"Stop. Lisa, this is your fourth mistake." Yukina seethed, gold eyes threatening to skewer Lisa where she stood. At that hour, the bassist didn't really mind. She had just completed a long shift at work as she had to cover for the co-worker who was supposed to be on duty, and all Lisa wanted to do was to head home and sleep her budding headache off. "If you're not here to give it your all, then go home. Your presence isn't necessary."

"Yukina... I..." Lisa trailed off, she wanted her best friend to understand. Understand that she had completed a long shift at work and she was about to keel over. Understand that as much as she wanted to commit herself to Roselia, she was only human and thus, vulnerable to the effects of fatigue. She glanced over to the rest of Roselia, who could only watch helplessly as Yukina waited for the bassist to leave them be. "... I'm gonna pack up now, see you guys next rehearsal?"

"Y-Yeah! See you soon Lisa-nee!" Ako tried to bring the mood up by being the one to send Lisa off with a smile, but the atmosphere was still as tense as ever. Lisa packed up her instrument and made her way out of the studio, leaving behind the remaining members of Roselia. Yukina said nothing, turning back to the rest and demanding them to start over.

Lisa left the live house, sniffling as tears started leaking out from her eyes. She was halfway back to her house, passing by a playground that was dyed in the orange glow of the setting sun. She stared blankly at it, and soon trudged towards a swing set within the playground. She dropped her instrument case onto the ground and sat on the swing, aimlessly swinging about as she stared at the sun above her. She thought about what had happened, how she was dragging Roselia down because she wasn't able to keep up. She tried to overcome her fatigue, she really did. But all it gave her was a splitting headache that threatened to stay, and the bubbling guilt that she was indeed not worthy to stand beside her best friend.

She glanced over to her left when she heard a faint creak coming from that direction, surprised to see Ran swinging gently beside her. She hastily wiped away her tears, hoping that Ran didn't notice them. The vocalist looked up after a while, a worried frown present on her features as she stared back at her senior. She wasn't sure if she should confess to the bassist that she approached her after seeing her cry in the middle of the playground. Her heart cracked upon seeing her crush cry, and all she wanted to do was to hold her gently in her arms and reassure her. Words died in Ran's mouth, for she didn't know how to go about consoling Lisa.

"Um... uh... it's not your fault?" Ran blurted out, struggling to force out her concerns for her crush. It was probably true anyways, even though she didn't know what made Lisa cry. The latter sniffed, mustering a weak smile and muttering a soft thanks to her junior. Ran cursed herself for being unable to console Lisa, and assumed that her presence was bothering her. _'Shit, why am I always so awkward? I'm clearly making her uncomfortable, she's just putting up with me...'_

 _'I'm just bringing the mood down, I bet Ran's annoyed with how gloomy I am now...'_ Lisa thought to herself, unable to say anything meaningful to her crush. She liked the vocalist for quite a while now, but never acted upon her feelings lest she drove a wedge in their friendship. She was also fairly sure that Ran was interested in Moca, which was highly possible given their tight-knit friendship. All she wanted was for Ran to hold her and tell her that everything will be okay, that she had the right to be tired at times and it wasn't her fault. Those words died in her heart, she couldn't bear to impose on her junior with such a want.

They sighed deeply, a single thought floating about in their haze as they stared up at the sunset without a single word exchanged between them.

_'I wish I could just tell her that everything's okay/not okay and that's perfectly fine...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check Chapter 1 for updates on whether I'm accepting prompts! Also, please be reminded that if I skip your prompt, it means that I will NOT be doing it at all. As such, kindly pay close attention to the things to take note in Chapter 1!


	48. Sayo/Touko (Interview)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features kuingin meninggal's prompt about Touko's parents interviewing Sayo, who is dating Touko, about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late response to your prompt, still busy with school.

"Hey Sayo-san, wanna come over for dinner?" Touko suddenly asked her girlfriend, who almost did a spit-take upon hearing what the junior was asking. She stared dumbly at the fellow guitarist, who grinned back. "My parents wanna meet you! See, I've been talking a whole lot 'bout you back home and-"

"I-Isn't this a bit too fast?!" Sayo sputtered, everything was moving too fast for her. They had only been dating for a year, surely meeting the parents was a huge development in their budding relationship? Touko shrugged, she personally felt that Sayo was ready to meet her parents. Knowing them, they would be thrilled to finally meet the love of her life even though she resembled Rui. A more elegant Rui, but she wasn't going to say that to the violinist's face. Not yet at least. "K-Kirigaya-san, are you sure it's alright?"

"Totally! I mean, just because I'm a second year and you're in your first year at uni doesn't mean that you can't meet 'em! Unless..." Touko pursed her lips together, faking a pout as she stared deeply into her girlfriend's emerald eyes. "... You don't wanna?"

"I-I...!" Sayo gulped, they both knew that she was weak to Touko's pouts and the latter took advantage of it. Eventually, Sayo relented. "... Alright. Do I have to take note of anything though? Perhaps I should read up on kimonos and the like? Or would reading up on social media poses itself as a suitable subject?"

"Oh my god Sayo-san, just be yourself! They know quite a bit about you anyways! Hang on, I wanna take a pic of us and update it to social media!" Touko's eyes lit up as she brought her girlfriend closer to her, snapping a picture of herself as well as Sayo being caught off-guard by the sudden action. "Haha! You look adorable Sayo-san!"

"Please delete them..."

"Too late, already posted it!"

* * *

Sayo steeled herself, donning a poker face as Touko brought her girlfriend over to her place. She wasn't sure what the Kirigayas were like, with the social media personality insisting to simply be herself. Touko opened the door and announced her return, adding that she had finally brought Sayo over for dinner. Immediately, two adults appeared before them, wide smiles on their faces. Sayo gulped as she was led inside, fearing the impression she had made on Touko's parents. Did they like her? Was she fashionable enough for them? Or were they judging her for dating someone two levels below her?

"Sayo-chan right? Make yourself at home! Touko has been talking _non-stop_ about you!" Touko's mother beamed, promptly hugging Sayo once she was within reach. Touko awkwardly chuckled, something the older guitarist had _never_ heard before. Once she was released from the hug, she was led towards the dining room where a traditional Japanese dinner awaited them. "We've been looking forward to have you over for dinner, but Touko says that it's too early and that she doesn't wanna scare you away!"

"Okay that's enough 'bout me!" Sayo stared at her girlfriend, not expecting Touko to be hesitant to bring her over to meet her parents. She then suspected that it was out of consideration on the younger girl's part, something which she would have to thank her for once dinner was over. Sayo was seated opposite Touko's father, who sported a hearty smile as he invited her to sit down. "Hey dad, how's the business?"

"It's going well! Oh Sayo, you should try out one of our kimonos one day! I think I have a few designs that would suit you!" Touko's father started, and soon, Sayo relaxed as the conversation went on. Sayo thought that it would just be like any other dinner, until he started asking her questions that she dreaded. "What's your intention with my daughter?"

"Dad!"

"I-Intentions? I... I simply love her and strive to treat her well..."

"Treat her well you say? How exactly are you treating her well? From what I know, you're in university. How do you manage your time between her and your own life? How would we know if you're not cheating on her with some other woman closer to your age?"

"Dad, she's literally only a year older than me."

"Kirigaya-san, it's fine." Sayo reassured Touko, not the least bit intimidated by Touko's father. "I've come up with a schedule that allows me to manage my time between my studies and band rehearsals while freeing up sufficient time to go on dates with your daughter regardless of her convenience. And while I only have my word to prove that I'm not cheating on your daughter, I'm serious about her and I know better than to make such a foolish mistake by breaking her heart."

"Awww... Sayo-chan's such a sincere girl, you really snagged a good one!" Touko's mother cooed, easily won over by Sayo's sincerity and unwavering determination to prove herself to Touko's father. Touko herself blushed, she knew that her girlfriend was cool, but seeing it occur with her parents around was too much for her. "Dear, stop testing her."

"But..."

"No buts, Sayo-chan's a wonderful girl! She's so considerate too, ensuring that her schedule's flexible enough to suit our girl's! I don't recall _you_ doing that for me back then." Touko's father stiffened, coughing awkwardly as he shovelled rice into his mouth. "Welcome to the family Sayo-chan!"

"C'mon, at least wait until I'm 20! Don't scare Sayo-san away!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check Chapter 1 for updates on whether I'm accepting prompts! Also, please be reminded that if I skip your prompt, it means that I will NOT be doing it at all. As such, kindly pay close attention to the things to take note in Chapter 1!


	49. Sayo/Touko (Drunk Sayo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features kuingin meninggal's prompt about Sayo and Touko dating as well as the former being drunk after a Roselia party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the late response to your prompt, still busy with school.

"Sayoooo? Can you hear me?" Lisa prodded a drunk Sayo, who groaned back in response. Lisa sighed, Roselia decided to hold a party to celebrate Ako finally being able to drink alcohol with the rest of Roselia, and it resulted in them leaving chaos behind. Yukina was dancing along to an idol song with Ako joyfully recording the whole routine, while Rinko was muttering about how she was glad she joined Roselia in a corner of the room. In fact, the only person who was still sober was Lisa, and she was a drink away from being wasted like her friends. "C'mon, I'll get you home."

"Noooooo..." Sayo whined, her face flushed red as she draped her arms on Lisa's shoulders. "I... wanna stay here..."

"Touko's gonna miss you if you stay here." Lisa sighed, brushing away one of Sayo's arms and hoisting the guitarist up onto her feet, the latter mumbling vulgarities at the bassist for 'ruining' her fun. Lisa ignored Sayo's ramblings, the latter was too drunk to even remember the party anyways. "Hey guys, I'm sending Sayo back home! Ako, Rinko, don't let Yukina do something stupid!"

"Nyaaaaaa!" Yukina hissed, her current drunk act for the night being an angry cat. Lisa shook her head, dragging the guitarist out of the venue and towards her house. Thankfully for the bassist, Sayo and her girlfriend lived relatively close to where they held their party, therefore it was easy for Lisa to drag said guitarist back home. After 15 minutes of lugging Sayo back home along with a three minute interval of Sayo puking in the middle of the road, Lisa managed to ring the doorbell.

"Yes- whoa! What happened to her?!" Touko answered the door, and was shocked to see her girlfriend inebriated and rambling about how dogs were better than Lisa. The bassist unceremoniously shoved Sayo into her girlfriend's arms, with said girl cursing at Lisa. "God, you reek of booze. Thanks for sending her back, though you could just call me next time."

"Nah, it's fine. She just puked a little on our way back, no biggie. I'm heading back to deal with the rest of Roselia, see ya!" Lisa excused herself and left Touko alone with her drunk girlfriend, the latter sighing at what she was left to deal with. Touko managed to help Sayo inside their house, dropping her onto their sofa while she headed into the kitchen to prepare a glass of water for the older woman.

"Toukooooo~ Don't leave me alone here..." Sayo called out, still in her drunken haze as Touko reentered the living room with a glass of water in hand. Touko rolled her eyes as she handed her girlfriend the glass, who accepted it and deliberately spilt water on herself. "Whoops~"

"Oh c'mon Sayo... I love you, but you need to sober up a little 'kay?"

"Mmmm... don't wanna."

"... If you drink your water properly, we can continue this in the bedroom?" Immediately, Sayo gulped down the water. Touko chuckled to herself at how honest Sayo was with her desires when under influence, though she felt that it was a shame that sober Sayo wasn't. "Haha! Slow down, I'm not going anywhere!"

"Nnngh... but... I want to cuddle with you as soon as possible..."

"God, I should get you drunk one of these days. It's not every day that you're honest with what you want~"

"... Don't... tease me Kirigaya-san..."

"Aw, looks like you're all sobered up now. Just when I was starting to enjoy teasing you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check Chapter 1 for updates on whether I'm accepting prompts! Also, please be reminded that if I skip your prompt, it means that I will NOT be doing it at all. As such, kindly pay close attention to the things to take note in Chapter 1!


	50. Tomoe/Rinko (Arcade Date)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features jdavid's prompt about Tomoe and Rinko in a romantic relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the late response to your prompt, I had a lot of graded assignments that I had to submit!

Tomoe wasn't great at arcade games, but when Ako mentioned that there was a taiko game in the arcade, Tomoe decided to bring Rinko to one for a date. Rinko was delighted, she loved playing the arcade games with Ako, and had always dreamed of playing with Tomoe. Tomoe grinned, hiding that she had begged Ako to give her a crash course on arcade etiquette a week prior to their date.

They spent the whole day at the arcade, ranging from claw machines to the photo booths Himari liked to drag Afterglow to. Tomoe was pleasantly surprised that _Rinko_ was the one who shyly suggested visiting the photo booth, the keyboardist had really grown ever since she became student council president. Tomoe decided to end the date by impressing Rinko at Taiko no Tatsujin, which she challenged her girlfriend to.

Rinko happily accepted, and Tomoe genuinely thought that she would be able to impress Rinko given her years of experience at taiko drumming. That was a mistake on her part, and while she knew the mechanics of the game thanks to Ako, she wasn't prepared for Rinko to completely obliterate her at the taiko game. Unlike Tomoe, who played with lots of wide movements, Rinko easily drummed against the surface with slight but precise movements. Tomoe was in awe at how Rinko easily got a full combo for the harder songs without breaking a sweat, and her heart couldn't take the faint smug smile on her shy girlfriend's face.

"Tomoe-san... that was fun..." Rinko whispered, with Tomoe nodding in agreement. Sure, she may have lost all the rounds, but she got to see a side of Rinko that most people won't usually see. That, and seeing Rinko being _really_ good at drumming made her look forward to the day when she can play the taiko drums alongside her girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check Chapter 1 for updates on whether I'm accepting prompts! Also, please be reminded that if I skip your prompt, it means that I will NOT be doing it at all. As such, kindly pay close attention to the things to take note in Chapter 1!


	51. Roselia & RAS (Dance Showdown)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features chuchuka's prompt featuring Roselia and RAS having a dance showdown with funk carioca as the music genre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to google what you actually meant by Brazilian funk music, wasn't expecting that genre but hey, it sounds on brand for Chiyu personally... 
> 
> Words spoken in actual English are bolded.
> 
> Also, Rei and Lisa are featured in an ambiguous relationship so... if you don't ship them, it's just platonic but if you do... then it can be romantic.

"RAS will beat Roselia! **I will ensure of it**!" Chiyu muttered to herself as she scrolled through the videos online, hoping to find inspiration for RAS's next song. She was frustrated, the more videos she came across, the more she discovered that nothing was suitable. "PAREO!"

"Yes, CHUCHU-sama!" Reona dashed towards her mistress, a glass of jerky at the ready as she presented Chiyu with the dried meat. The girl grumbled as she snatched the glass out from Reona's hand, munching on the jerky shortly after. "CHUCHU-sama, is it going well?"

" **No**! Nothing's **good enough**!"

"We will beat Roselia next time!" Reona wished she could do more to support Chiyu, but she knew that she was unable to do so apart from the jerky runs as well as to listen to her mistress whenever the latter was feeling stressed. "CHUCHU-sama, did I mention that my classmates were talking about a form of dance during class earlier?"

"Hmm? Uh, no. Why are you telling me this PAREO?"

"If CHUCHU-sama would be so kind, maybe you can give it a listen? It might be able to help beat Roselia!" Upon hearing the last part, Chiyu's sky-blue eyes lit up. Reona beamed at the sight of the producer's excitement and proceeded to send the link to her, the latter's smile growing wider after listening to it for a few seconds.

"PAREO!"

"Yes CHUCHU-sama?"

"Arrange a meeting with Roselia immediately! With this, RAS will **crush them**!"

"Right away CHUCHU-sama!"

* * *

"A... dance competition?" Yukina repeated as Chiyu smugly smirked in Roselia's direction, with Reona smiling beside her mistress. With a snap of her fingers, Reona complied with Chiyu's orders and played the same song she had sent to her a few days ago. Roselia listened, with mixed reactions from the members. "This..."

"Sounds absolutely crude. I don't need to know what the lyrics actually mean to know that." Sayo interrupted, her tone dismissive towards the song's genre. "It doesn't even sound appropriate for someone of your age."

"Hey!"

"Now now... Um, so CHUCHU-san, what genre is that?" Lisa intervened, not wanting a fight to break out between Sayo and Chiyu. Rinko and Reona sighed with relief, the latter was glad that she didn't have to physically restrain her hot-tempered mistress.

"Funk carioca." Everyone turned to Yukina, who had a blank expression on her features. She blinked, confused to why everyone was staring at her. "What?"

" **As expected of you**. Yes, it is a form of Brazilian music! And our bands will use this music in our dance competition-"

"Why a dance competition? If anything, shouldn't we compete based on our songs and not with some... absurd genre?" Sayo interjected, strongly against both the genre and the competition. Everyone but Yukina nodded uneasily, they didn't really understand why did Chiyu wish to compete based on their dancing skills and not their bands' music. "If that's all, I'll-"

"Sayo, wait." Yukina spoke calmly, her golden eyes staring at Chiyu. The rest of Roselia turned to face their leader, unsure how she would react to the challenge. Chiyu scoffed, smirking at her self-declared rival while ordering Reona to fetch her more jerky. "... Roselia accepts the challenge."

"Minato-san?!"

" **Excellent**! The competition will be held in a month's time!" Chiyu declared, much to the horror of the other three RAS members, who just strolled into the lavish living room without a clue to what was discussed earlier.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"Unbelievable... we're going against Roselia in a dance competition. I've no idea what possessed CHUCHU to even..." Rei sighed heavily as she leant against Lisa's shoulder, having being pushed to her body's limits during dance practice. Thanks to Chiyu's declaration, RAS was forced to create and memorise the choreography for the dance competition. "I know PAREO's athletic, but I didn't expect LOCK or Masuki to be fairly decent at it..."

"If anything, I didn't expect _you_ of all people to be bad at dancing!" Lisa teased, with Rei groaning at her fellow bassist's words. It wasn't her fault that she had two left feet, with Yukina being the one one who could possibly be worse than her. "But you're doing great! Your stamina's clearly there, you just gotta focus on where you're stepping!"

"Easier said than done Lisa-san." Rei sighed, she had asked Lisa to help her with the competition but... was it really a good idea to ask an opponent to help? She didn't wish to know what would happen if Chiyu found out, the producer had a volatile temper that no one liked to deal with, not even Reona. "I owe you one Lisa-san."

"Hey now, having you here is good enough for me! We don't get to interact much outside lives to begin with, so hanging out with you is plenty fun for me!" Lisa grinned, grateful for the respite from band rehearsals. She thought about Yukina and Rinko, who were surely struggling to keep up with Ako's training. Sayo had Hina to train her, not that the older twin particularly enjoyed the idea. "How's RAS doing?"

"The same as always, CHUCHU's still trying to find ways to beat you guys. I think that's the reason why this whole competition's a thing anyways..."

"I see~ What about you then LAYER?"

"Me?"

"Mmhm, I know for one that you have a life outside RAS." Rei thought over Lisa's question, unable to remember if there was anything significant recently. She decided to shrug back in response, having found no answer to Lisa's question. "Really? If that's the case, wanna go somewhere with me after the competition?"

"I don't mind, but... why not Minato-san?"

"Oh c'mon, it's not every day that we get to hang out! Yukina and I are neighbours, I can see her whenever! So, you in?" Lisa's olive-coloured eyes were brimming with hope, and Rei found it hard to refuse. Not that she wanted to, hanging out with a friend that wasn't Tae or her band members would be a nice change of pace.

"... It's a date then."

* * *

"I have reservations dancing to such an explicit song, and one that clearly doesn't respect women too." Sayo grumbled, her arms crossed as she watched Yukina and Chiyu discussing the rules among themselves. Lisa chuckled awkwardly, more worried about Yukina tripping over herself and landing on her face again. To their right, Reona was fussing over Rokka, who was extremely nervous that she would ruin RAS's performance. "... This is a complete mockery of music."

"C'mon Sayo, there's a reason why this kind of music is popular! Besides, it _kinda_ embraces the idea of being free to explore sexual desires? I think. Probably. Uh... yes."

"... Very eloquent argument you have there Imai-san." Sayo narrowed her eyes, not being convinced by the bassist in the slightest. She glanced to her left, watching as Rinko and Ako were chatting about playing NFO once the competition was over. "... Imai-san, do you think we could convince Minato-san to join us for NFO after this?"

"Heh? Sorry, I've plans with LAYER after this! Oh, but I think I could convince her to hop on NFO tomorrow evening?"

"... Is it a date?" Lisa blushed, smacking Sayo's shoulder nervously. Sayo raised an eyebrow, she didn't know if Lisa had a thing for Rei but if she did... she would be losing _a lot_ of money to Ako. "Well?"

"No! We're just hanging out! I don't see her as often as you guys!"

"Whatever you say."

"I'm ser-" Lisa's protests were cut off by Yukina's arrival, who maintained an impassive expression as she informed Roselia of the scoring system. The vocalist eyed Lisa, giving her a subtle nod which confused the bassist. _'Wha-?'_

"Lisa, it's okay if you're interested in someone from the opponent side."

"Even you Yukina?!"

* * *

Asuka didn't know why was she forced to watch Roselia and RAS compete against each other, over dancing no less. She had no idea how was she supposed to judge them when she knew little about dancing, and turned to her fellow judges for help. Tomoe and Hagumi were focused on the two bands, the former frowning at the music blasting through the speakers.

"I've heard of these songs before... who chose this anyways?" Tomoe muttered to herself, biting on her lip as RAS started first. Asuka was stoic for the first few seconds, then cue the sexualised dancing, and she immediately covered her eyes with her hands. She wasn't expecting the dancing to be explicit in nature, and she wondered how did Sayo even give the okay to go ahead with such music.

Asuka peeked through the gaps between her fingers, hoping to sneak a glance at Roselia's attitude towards the dancing. She saw that Sayo and Rinko were visibly uncomfortable with the risque dancing taking place, and suspected that they weren't fully on board with the dance competition. She then glanced over to Hagumi on her right, who was nodding eagerly at RAS's dancing. Asuka suspected that Hagumi didn't realise that it was sexual in nature, and had no plans on informing the innocent bassist about it.

Sayo frowned at the explicit dancing taking place, and had half the mind to interrupt RAS's performance so that she could yank the minors off stage. Which was basically everyone, but especially Reona and Chiyu. She then glanced at Ako, who was nervously tapping her feet while sneaking looks at the judging area. Sayo followed Ako's staring, face paling as she noticed that Tomoe was one of three judges 'invited' to judge the competition.

 _'Who invited Tomoe-san to judge this?! Great, I foresee that I'm going to get scolded for allowing this to take place...'_ Sayo thought to herself, letting out a huge sigh that she didn't know that she had been holding. She glanced at Yukina, who was calm as always as she made her way to the centre of the stage. Sayo gulped, the idea of _her_ dancing in a very suggestive manner was enough to make her regret everything.

"Sayo, relax~ Let's just have fun!" Lisa placed a hand on the guitarist's arm, reassuring her while also ensuring that she wouldn't _actually_ bolt off stage. Sighing resignedly, Sayo followed the rest of Roselia to the centre stage, the music pounding as they started to dance.

_'Once this is over, I'll give both CHUCHU-san and Minato-san a stern talking to.'_

* * *

"In the end, it was a draw. Honestly, I think that this is the best result." Lisa commented as she offered Rei a fry, to which the latter accepted. Thanks to Tomoe declaring the competition null and void because she refused to watch Ako dance in an inappropriate fashion, neither band won the competition. "I kinda feel bad for CHUCHU though."

"Don't be. Thanks to our dancing earlier, she had some new ideas for our next song. Something to get the audience's hearts racing to sum up."

"Ahaha~ That's great to hear!" Rei softly groaned, her leg muscles were killing her and she knew that she wouldn't be able to get out of bed the next day as a result of the competition. Lisa noticed, and pulled out a pack of compresses from her bag. "Oh by the way, you should use this for your legs!"

"Oh uh... I wouldn't want to impose..."

"It's fine! Take my advice as a member of the dance club, you'll be grateful for these tomorrow." Lisa winked, and Rei reluctantly accepted the compresses. She muttered a promise that she would pay her senior back, with Lisa rejecting the offer. "Don't worry about it LAYER, it's just something you can get from the convenience store!"

"I... okay. Um... On behalf of CHUCHU, RAS apologises for bringing Roselia into this mess."

"Nah, I think it helped Yukina with ideas for new songs! Well, the passion at least. I doubt she knows what the lyrics meant anyways."

"Still, it's CHUCHU's fault for even suggesting funk carioca to begin with. Or rather, I think this could've been avoided if PAREO didn't show her that weird video..."

"Ahaha~ Well, it turned out for the best so it's all good! Don't worry so much about it!" Lisa chuckled, sipping her drink. Rei nodded in response, mimicking Lisa's action. "Besides, we get to hang out more because of this competition!"

"... That's true."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check Chapter 1 for updates on whether I'm accepting prompts! Also, please be reminded that if I skip your prompt, it means that I will NOT be doing it at all. As such, kindly pay close attention to the things to take note in Chapter 1!


End file.
